I DID NOTHING WRONG
by Koriember
Summary: Coming back 17 years after his passing, Robin inherits the throne to the chaos he helped end. Being the new Fell Dragon may have its perks, but Robin discovers the unholy curse to his birthright. Only by leading a young Princess by the name of Corrin will Robin redeem his soul, but the ultimate goal is for Corrin's victory, not his...
1. Better Places to Sleep

Better Places to Sleep

The first thing Robin felt when he awoke was the gentle prodding of the blunt end of a javelin into his side. The banner flown was quite Ylissean, to be certain.

The second, quite subsequently, was the not so gentle rocks jutting into his neck and back. The sedimentary state of said gravel was, to pinpoint, distinctly Ylissean coastline, not too far from the capital of Yllistol. The salty smell reinforced that claim, and Robin knew that he was not too far from water at the moment.

The final thing, Robin had never felt before. He stroked his chin, and the new sensation of facial hair caused him to formulate a conclusion of his where/when/why abouts quite quickly.

1\. Grima's dead, but here I am.

2\. I'm old as shit, if I hurt this badly and have this disgusting hair on my face.

3\. Cordelia is going to kick my ass.

With this revelation newly archived, Robin decided that lying spread eagle on the shoreline was not the ideal battle formation and thus got up disregarding his visitor.

At least, until the javelin quickly rotated danger-side-in-his-face towards the tactician. Robin followed the shaft, up the armored arm, past the plate mail where two distinctly white pigtails accompanied by a most definitely hostile smirk stared him down.

Severa.

Also, his daughter.

Also, pissed and a lot older than he remembered.

It had been a good amount of time indeed if his own daughter from the future had taken on this look. She showed no signs of age, but her composure, her stern facial expressions, and her weathered hands... Severa was not a girl anymore. She was a woman, and a beautiful, strong woman that brought a smile to Robin's face as to what his genetics combined with Cordelia's would turn out to be.

But still his daughter.

Never anything less than his daughter, no matter what timeline she may hail from.

Robin turned, staring the knight up and down before boring into her maroon eyes with his own. Time to play coy.

"Hi sweetie, you wanna help your old man up?" The ashen-haired Pegasus Knight laughed before she knelt to Robin's face.

"Old man? Sure. You're pretty ripe, I guess." She paused, staring him up and down, before adding, "But 'Your'? My father died a hero. He wouldn't need my help with anything."

Robin guessed Severa was in her 30's and judging by her fit physique and the banner on her newly acquired Pegasus, she'd been busy. He crawled backwards and shuffled to his knees slowly, hands up. No need to be entirely carefree with a sharp javelin not too far away from turning his intestines into fertilizer.

"I... I guess that sounds about right." Standing to his feet, he watched as Severa's eyes squinted as she imagined what that face of his would like if it were clean shaven. For punctuation, Robin also inquired, "But how about you help me as to why my daughter's give or take 15 years older than what I remembered?" Robin smirked as he saw Severa's lips part slightly and whisper, no damn way before she dropped her spear and giggled loudly, tackling her father to the ground.

"You bastard! You're strong enough to slay a god but you couldn't have come back earlier!?" Tears, Robin noted, especially the heartfelt ones from his daughter after being gone for as long as she'd been alive, were quite reassuring to the fact that, yes, he was actually home.

"Yes... Yes I'm back." Robin hugged her tightly, noting the faint juniper he smelled in her sweet hair. He wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned along with his daughter as he held the embrace just a bit longer before he backed her up and examined how his daughter had matured.

"You're just as beautiful as I remembered." Severa blushed and scoffed before returning the favor.

"Oh please, my future self is like 4 years younger than you."

"5 actually."

"And you definitely don't look too young with a messy goatee."

"Pah, age is just a number. Yours is..." Severa laughed as she plucked his beard.

"34."

"Hoooly shit." Robin coughed nervously, quickly doing the math in his head. "Assuming you're future Severa, given that I haven't made biological Severa..."

"17 years Dad. I c-counted each day." More tears, The tactician was quick to deflect them though.

"Sorry I couldn't come home sooner."

"You're home dad. You're incredibly late," Severa pouted, "But you're home." Robin stared over at the Pegasus.

"I'll give you three guesses as to what her name is." She rearranged her hair happily, just as white as her mount.

"And If I get it right?" Robin teased with a grin.

"I'll help you for once." Severa giggled, while mounting it expertly, "Getting home, I mean."

"Well, Robin," Robin patted the Pegasus gently, admiring its pure white coat, "I'd like to visit home." Severa grinned as she helped her father mount, and giving a sharp command, Robin felt the air rush beneath him, along with his stomach, as the ground he was just lying down on 10 minutes ago quickly sped into indistinguishable brown.

"Why the sudden change from Mercenary to Knight?" Robin opened, already guessing the answer.

"Well Mom's perfect bones got too old, so I deserved a second try."

"You're certainly quite good at it." At the word good, Severa stuttered before she fumed straight forward.

"Hmph, It's not l-like I trained 10 years on it to be just g-good."

"Is that so?' Robin challenged, to which the knight scoffed.

"Of course! I mean, I just found you on a whim, right?" Robin stopped, his thought process clearly not deriving Severa's reasons on being here anyway.

"Wait. Where are we?"

"I... I don't know."

"And you supposedly found me on a whim?"

"..."

"Severa... What are you doing here?" The knight looked downwards, her smile dissipating.

"I... Morgan and Marc have done so much compared to me... But they couldn't find you. So much crap has gone while you were gone... So when I felt your presence return? I couldn't believe it. The twins couldn't either. So that's why I flew off on a whim, in the general direction that I felt your spirit come back! I'm the one that felt you, not them!"

"What do you mean, felt?" Severa looked back at him in confusion.

"You mean you haven't done it before?"

"What," Robin asked.

"But you're the one who bears Gri- His... Spirit the strongest! Shouldn't you be closest to Naga's power?"

"I'm not exactly tracking, Sev. Is that about Grima?"

"Dad... Don't you realize it now?"

"What?! Just stop beating around the bush and-"

"If you're back and still alive... You're the fell dragon now."

Robin rested his head on his daughter's back while he was lost in his own thoughts. In the meantime, Severa kept up the conversation, still excited on seeing her father once more.

"King Chrom has been looking for you for about 10 years before he issued the decree that you weren't coming back. He holed up in the castle for a good week before the funeral, and we gathered every Shepherd and Shepherd's child before we laid your spirit to rest. Mom didn't even bother showing up, and she brought me along the day of your burial to go look for you. Even while the country was in mourning." Robin smiled sadly at his wife's actions. Ever since he married her, he had been the center point of her world. Every breath and exhale was for his existence, and she was the most vocal in letting Chrom strike the killing blow against Grima.

The most vocal on never letting Robin go.

* * *

"RETURN TO ME. WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME!" Robin winced as he stood back to back with Cordelia, who was dismounted due to the battle. Chrom stood opposite him with Lucina. Two Falchions, a Levin Sword, and a Lance formed a diamond of death around Grima, but he did not pay any heed except to the Shepherd that his visage mirrored.

"We will end your terror, fell dragon!" Chrom shouted confidently.

"I lost to you once, devil. My future... Our future, depends on my blade piercing your heart!" Lucina's hands shook as she finally lay within striking range of her father's killer.

Robin lay silent, staring Grima alone, no other thing mattered in this very moment. Not his wife, not his best friend, and not his children, who lay injured in the back. It was just him versus a god, and he was going to save everyone. And he would die happy with that revelation.

Noticing her husband relaxing slightly, Cordelia too steeled herself for a fight.

"You may share his face, his voice, and his name, devil... But he will not SHARE YOUR END!"

Grima laughed, drawing in a purple aura before unleashing a deafening scream.

"ARROGANT MORTALS. I AM YOUR END! I AM-" A slight whoosh followed by a sinking sound rang as Robin's Levin Sword lay embedded in Grima's neck, forcing the god to gurgle on his own blood. Instantly after, both the Exalted Falchion and the Parallel Falchion made mirroring paths through Grima's side, causing him to fall to his knees, arms eviscerated.

"Chrom... Cordelia..." Robin stepped forward, opening his Thoron. "This is it."

"Don't do it Robin!" Cordelia warned, and turning to Chrom, "Well? That sword is the only way to kill Grima! Do it, 'King!'"

"Think of your family Robin," Lucina added, "You've invested far too much just to die now!" Robin sighed, backing up and closing his tome, dropping it and letting it fly away as the fell dragon sped faster beneath them.

"You're right." He looked at Grima disdainfully, "No shepherd dies today... Not even me." Robin looked at his king sadly, and nodded.

"Chrom..." The King stepped up and pointed his sword clean between Grima's eyes.

"This sword may not give you death, but it will save our world from the likes of your machinations."

"F-foolish mort...tal." Grima closed his eyes wincing for his defeat.

"Luckily, I can't kill you." Chrom quietly said.

"Luckily, for the rest of us, I can."

"NOW CHROM!" Instantly, Chrom threw Robin Falchion and tackled Cordelia to the ground, just as Robin ran up to Grima, catching Falchion with both hands before rearing to swing the holy blade.

"You may be wondering what a vessal of Grima may be thinking holding Naga's tooth."

"We both know you can't hurt me with a sword meant for the E-exalt..." Grima spat.

"Naga sends her regards."

Robin closed his eyes as lightning and fire coursed his hands, Grima's power combining with Naga's to deliver the strike that would kill a god. He smiled viciously as his clean stroke decapitated his doppelganger, the body falling to his right as the head flew into the dark beyond. He turned, watching as Cordelia overpowered Chrom with a punch to the jaw. She subsequently vaulted past Lucina to Robin, sobbing into his coat.

"You bastard! You said... Forever..." Robin held his wife's head one last time, whispering into her ear just as he faded.

"I intend on coming back. It's up to you to find me."

* * *

For 17 years, she didn't.

* * *

Cordelia hummed casually as she took inventory of the cooking ingredients in her kitchen, marking each item in sequence on the checklist. Noting that her stock on chicken was still a few short, she remembered she sent Severa on a 'mission' to retrieve some from the market. She should've arrived an hour ago, but there was no rush.

Sighing, she washed some more vegetables, wiping her wet hands on the front of the tactician coat she wore. Her husbands coat, among the few memoirs of his death that she held close to her heart, was her usual garb, long forgoing the knight armor and bodice or the white dress she wore sometimes. Just a coat, a worn Levin Sword, and a library of books were all Cordelia had of her husband.

That and three wonderful children from the future, just a few years younger than her.

At 39, the former knight was blessed with children just like most other Shepherds, but obviously with her husband's deat- No... departure she could not have the biological equivalents. Then again, having another teenage Severa would kill her slightly sooner...

Speak of the devil, she heard the slight landing of the Pegasus as it dropped behind the house.

"Severa! Did you grab the chickens?" Severa peeked her head in the curtain separating kitchen from outdoors, before nodding, giggling sheepishly.

"Well they were out of chickens, so I had to settle for the next fowl poultry on the list." Cordelia scratched her head, seeing nothing in her hands. Severa fumed and excused herself as she peeked back outside.

"Uh, Severa, the market just received stock from the farmer's sales yesterday." Cordelia frowned as her daughter stared outside, clearly entranced with something not in the kitchen. She opened her mouth to say something but her daughter's shouts interrupted her.

"I SAID, THE NEXT FOWL POULTRY ON THE LIST!" Huh?

'Oh, that's my cue!' Cordelia heard a voice say, not recognizing it.

Another head peeked into the kitchen, a stranger's visage for just a few moments to Cordelia. Then all of a sudden, the coat, the hair, those eyes... She hadn't seen those eyes... Until...

"You know, a Robin isn't exactly poultry-" A red blur tackled him into the ground, followed by rapid fluttering kisses and finished with a slap to the face.

"ROBIN!?"

"Yes? Mmph-" Robin shared a deep kiss with his wife before grinning sheepishly into her bright red eyes.

"Sorry I'm late."


	2. The Exalt

The Exalt

It didn't take long for word to spread that the Tactician of Ylisse had returned more than a decade after his supposed 'death.' Such news brought fear that Grima had returned as well, but such rumors remained scarce in comparison to the actual good news.

As for Robin himself, he was sleeping in a rather undignified position with Cordelia sprawled barely dressed on top/next to him. Just like always, Cordelia was the first to stir awake and as such quickly got dressed and got to setting the day's plans in motion. Then again, her plans had been shattered by the return of her husband, who after 17 years had quite a bit of catching up to do with her.

And the kids.

And the Shepherds.

Preferably in that order.

Considering when the last time they slept together they were 22, Cordelia was still quite exhausted and was very tempted to go back to bed. Looking at who occupied said bed, she decided that that was a sin she would have to make. Quickly looking for her daughter who was already up to retrieve her other children, she caught up with Severa, not hesitating as she quickly rattled off the morning's preparations, mostly involving Robin's breakfast and Robin's second breakfast, along with other quick chores that her daughter was likely not going to do anyway. Watching as her daughter took off, she quickly transitioned to more important duties.

And she went back to sleep.

* * *

Severa gawked at the 23 page itinerary she had written down from her mother's demands. 14 of those pages involved something involving her father's breakfast, something she didn't mind doing at all. She loved to cook, but first, she needed some help, which happened to coincide with her actual duty of picking up Morgan and Marc. Mounting her Pegasus, she took off for the capitol about 20 minute's flight away.

As a knight, and first in command of the wing of knights that protected the Halidom, Severa often visited the capitol but preferred the peaceful hills of her house with her mother. Obviously, when duty called, she had her own room in the castle, not too far from the Shepherd's barracks, but it sparingly saw her company as the knight preferred her home. Today would be one of those days, as there would be a certain set of individuals she needed to retrieve.

There on the first floor lived a certain set of not-so-young-anymore-tacticians that needed to assist with her chores. Plus her father had been excited to see her younger siblings again, which Severa fumed at. Not that she was jealous, or anything.

* * *

The way the Morgan twins originally differentiated their names was in fluctuation of the last syllable. The female Morgan tended to pronounce her own name as a Mor-GAN and as such responded and was recognized with that sound. Likewise, the Male Morgan preferred a Mor-GIN which was pretty close to his sister but still discernible.

Eventually, especially on the battlefield, this confusion ran so high that Morgin decided to rename himself Marc, which no one debated. Robin and Cordelia questioned why they would name their future twins the same thing, anyway. So, Marc and Morgan were the tactician's twins, as Lucina made a poor attempt at joking about.

Their hairstyles were slightly similar in that they were messy and met in the middle of their forehead but aside from that, Morgan shared the same deep red hair as her mother, while Marc had ashen white hair like his older sister and his father. Morgan wore her father's tactician's robe when Cordelia wasn't, while Marc usually dressed in Ylissean guardsman armor, which consisted of a simple tunic and breastplate, forgoing the shoulder plates in favor of a bandoleer. Minus his white hair, he could pass as a common knight in training, if not for his magical aura.

* * *

Severa landed on the garden of the castle, a couple meters before the gate. Patting Robin (Pegasus) as she dismounted she hurriedly made her way inside. Even though she was dressed in common house clothes today, the guards still recognized her as a senior Pegasus Knight and gave her all the courtesies her station demanded. Taking one of the guards aside, she asked quietly where the Morgans were holed up this week.

Unfortunately, being the children of a perfectionist prodigy along with a magically-attuned god, the Morgan twins and Severa to a smaller extent had a large grasp over the arcane arts. Such arts had succeeded in incinerating half of the east castle floor along with countless texts and tomes that belonged to the twins' first room. Being instructors of the Ylistol college of magic, their fellow students Noire and Nah would accompany the twins more often than not in evaporating public property.

Thankfully, that day was not today, as Severa could tell that nothing was on fire yet, and she was going to retrieve them before they could change her claims.

The guard pointed out one of the far end rooms where the Morgan's bunked and mentioned that they should be awake by now.

Severa, ever so polite, picked the locked door and peeked inside, where Marc lay sprawled on the floor with a Thoron tome on his face while Morgan sat on her desk, etching down formations that could be used in future battles. Noticing their elder sister, both Morgans smiled and eased her on in, gesturing at her to be quiet.

"Good morning you two, I assume you've heard the news? Ah, what am I kidding, you probably started the rumor!" Marc grinned cheek to cheek, barely able to contain his excitement even as a 33 year old man.

"Call my priorities skewed, but I have so many new spells and strategies to teach- I mean show Dad!" Morgan laughed quietly and placed her arms on her chair in a lounging fashion.

"I can't believe we couldn't feel him." Morgan complained, more upset than jealous.

"I don't know how I did honestly," Severa admitted, "But it's more surprising that I was correct!"

"Are you sure it's actually him Sev? I mean, I know it's him, but how did he even get here? I mean, did he age? And if not that means we're older than him now! And if he didn't age, that means he was trapped in existence somewhere for 17 years! Think about that!" Severa shook her head, not wanting to think too deeply into the realms of trans dimensional teleportation and other aspects of time-warping and mind-fuckery.

"I'm sure, and to prove it, you both are coming back home with me to help make Dad's breakfast." Marc winced, while Morgan sighed sadly, closing her tomes and weighing her options.

"Was mom in charge?" Morgan stuttered quietly, to which Severa nodded, causing the twins to grimace.

"Show me the list, Sev," Marc asked, to which Severa handed him all 14 pages of food to make for their father.

"Damn, it's like we're running inventory for a Shepherd sortie." Severa laughed while plopping down on the ground next to Marc.

"Judging how fast word spreads, we might as well be preparing for an invasion today at home. You might as well be there to seal off the door entrances and to make sure Mom doesn't kill Dad." Morgan smiled and blushed, thinking of her mother completely- She winced and shook her head.

"How bad was it last night?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm running on zero sleep," Severa admitted, "I went 'for a run' at 11 and when I came back at 2 and they were still at it... Ugh."

"Anyway, help us get set so we can step off! We still gotta settle the... you know... Owain and Inigo..."

"Don't remind me," Severa groaned, picking up a few books and Morgan's robe before heading out the door. "I'm in the usual spot."

Finished packing, the Morgan twins finally got out the door, locked it securely, and followed Severa back to Robin, where she whinnied at seeing her other two caretakers. Marc was a proficient cavalier, especially with a lance or a sword, but when it came to flying he inherited his father's motion sickness. Morgan, on the other hand loved to fly even more than Severa but held lackluster talent behind the reigns. All three of them mounted and began to fly back home to start the chore of cooking for Robin.

* * *

Cordelia lay on her bedroom floor, staring blankly into the ceiling. She was alone, once again the sole survivor of her group. Once, it was her Pegasus Knight squad, and now, it was her union with Robin. Both times heading bravely into combat, she was the only member to come out alive.

She relived the nightmare of yesterday, going through the steps in the gruesome slow motion.

If only she was faster, if only...

Ugh.

Robin backed off, raising Thoron to strike.

Chrom raised Falchion. He should've swung right there, decapitated that bitch.

Chrom tossed Falchion and tackled her. She should've evaded that and grabbed Falchion and swung, something...

Robin charged a spell from his own hands and swung. She could've stopped him.

The sword struck flesh.

Ugh.

And now due to her incompetence her husband had disappeared along with the source of evil in all of Yllisse, Valm, and Plegia.

It was a price too high. Call her selfish, but it was too steep a punishment to be left alone. She would rather be in a family fighting for her world than living in its peace without them.

Severa and the twins were crying in their own rooms, and search parties had gone out across the lands to find their beloved tactician.

She knew they wouldn't come back with good news.

He made certain of that.

She made certain of that...

 _ThudThudThud_

"Cordelia, are you in there?" Chrom, that bastard. He knocked again, calling her name. Cordelia picked up her lance from beside her bed and threw it purposely between and slightly below where Chrom's legs would be. Judging by the ' _OHSHIT'_ and the rapid falling of armor and body, she knew she hit her mark, or slight lack thereof.

"You have three seconds to get the hell away," She warned viciously, drawing the Levin Sword that her husband used to own. Lightning and steel crackled in her hands as she aimed it at the door. Chrom had no idea what was happening just feet away and decided to turn the knob.

"Look, we're going to find him, alright? You're not the only one that misses him." Chrom opened the door and barely ducked out of the way of Cordelia's swing. The sword she wielded embedded itself in the doorway and sparks flew as lightning hit wood and started a small fire.

"Ah shit," Chrom sighed as he ripped off his cape and started putting out the flame. Unluckily, Cordelia had no mercy for the King and pulled out the sword, swinging wildly yet expertly again at Chrom, this time nicking his thigh and causing him to jolt in pain.

"Can yo-urgh, can you stop for five seconds?" Chrom drew his sword and held Falchion in a parrying stance just in case she were to swing again. Chrom took this time to examine the fallen Pegasus Knight. Half her armor was still lying on the floor, her hair was as disheveled as Stahl's on a rainy day after combat, and her eyes were as bloodshot as her hair, and twice as stressed.

"You look like utter crap." Cordelia sighed and dropped the sword, wiping the tears and sweat from her hands. She was tempted to fall on her knees and pretend to lean into Chrom's shoulder so she could stab in the back, but she deemed that was unwise.

"You're an utter piece of crap, letting my husband die." Chrom visibly flinched, his eyes faltering a split second.

"We both know it's what he wanted."

"You could've stopped him."

"I could've, but I'm fully capable in his ability to come back. I'm confident that my... OUR bond with him, is enough to bring him back home."

"He better, or I swear, 'King,' Lucina is going to see the throne a lot sooner than she's expecting." Chrom squinted visibly, the threat sinking in with its own legitimacy.

"Are you... threatening me? Cordelia?"

"No. I'm promising you," The knight replied with venom.

"I... See. You would have a good reason to kill me th-" Cordelia double tracked and her shoulders lost their rage. Staring at the ground glumly, her countenance dropped from adrenaline and anger to sheer fatigue.

"I'm sorry, Chrom... It's just, this war... It's taken away everything from me... My fellow knights, my friends, my husband... At least my kids are still here." Cordelia shoulders fell and her eyes closed as she slowly backed away from Chrom.

"I'll send over Severa and Morgan..." Chrom left slowly, closing what was left of the door shut as he backed away and turned to face the soldiers behind him. "Let's go."

Owain and Inigo looked at each other, having just witnessed their uncle/father getting anally fisted by Severa's mother, not sure whether words were necessary for this moment. Chrom trudged ahead of them, the nick on his thigh a subtle reminder that Robin's loss hurt someone more than even him.

* * *

Marc and Morgan were asleep on the ground when Owain and Inigo walked in their room, while Severa lay next to what was left of her side of the room's wall, a multitude of gashes and stabs evident providing crude ventilation, both towards Severa's anger and to the room itself. Her sword lay by her side, stabbed into the ground while its owner lay sprawled on her bed, face in her pillow.

Owain cleared his throat to get their attention, while Inigo just timidly hid behind his cousin. The blonde swordsman scratched his head, trying to determine how to politely wake/stir his comrades awake. Severa beat him too it, rolling over and showing just as red eyes as her mother. However, she was much more hostile and threw her sword almost instantly, embedding itself in the wall behind Inigo.

"How does it feel, you bastards?" Severa gritted out, her tone more menacing than Grima himself.

"I don't understand Severa?" Owain replied cautiously.

"How does it feel, waking up this morning to both your father and mother within touching distance!? BOTH OF YOU?" Her yelling stirred Marc up suddenly, while Morgan merely craned her head upwards.

"I can't... Severa, I'm sorry but-" Inigo tried to comfort her but Severa immediately retorted with words far sharper than the sword behind him.

"No apology is going to bring him back... No. Naga said herself that if the bond I SHARED WITH MY OWN FATHER WAS STRONG ENOUGH I... We... He would still be here..." She smashed her head back into her pillow and sobbed violently into the sheets, her shoulders convulsing with grief and anger.

"He will..."

"No... Not again..." Severa sobbed, "THE ONLY REASON I CAME BACK WAS TO REUNITE MY FAMILY AGAIN! NOT FOR STUPID CHROM AND SAVING THE WORLD! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I..." She faltered again.

"What good is a saved world... when you can't live in it... with those you loved most..." Severa closed her eyes, wailing even as her younger siblings comforted her.

"Severa, Morgan... Your mother wants to see you... When you're ready." Inigo left the room, gesturing for Owain to follow him. Owain nodded and took a step, but decided to turn around. He walked cautiously towards Severa and wrapped her in a tight hug for just a split second, causing the crying teenager to halt and open her eyes in confusion. Seeing Owain, she considered pulling out her knife and stabbing him, but she merely nodded and returned to her prone position. Owain left, not before patting Marc on the back reassuringly, and another hug to Morgan, this one slightly longer. Turning back to Severa, he smiled with confidence.

"You kept him alive Severa, that part is certain... You just have to bring him back now."

* * *

Severa sighed before adjusting her hair; most of the cooking was completed by her, mainly due to the twins trying to peek on their parents. Even though they were in their 30's, Severa at 34 and Morgan and Marc at 33, they still acted like children even 17 years later, mainly due to the dark backgrounds they had. Well, as childish as their station allowed. Professors of higher learning and a Lieutenant of the Pegasus Knights warranted very little room for such occasions, but their youthfulness was still apparent.

"Hey, Sev," Marc began, cleaning up the ingredients left over from the cooking.

"What's up?"

"Do you think Dad will approve?" Severa shrugged, not knowing the topic of approval.

"Depends what's to approve." Severa mouthed an 'oooh' and nervously laughed.

"...Her?" Severa coughed nervously, thoughts now manifesting themselves into her head. The door behind them opened, revealing both a sleepy Cordelia, but even better yet, a sleepy Robin. Marc and Morgan quickly turned around, eyes widening and jaws dropping as their father for the first time than when they've been alive stood less than 10 feet away.

"FATHER!" They yelled simultaneously, running up to him and hugging him to the ground. They were both just a tad shorter than him, but still enough to easily make him lose his footing.

"Ugh... Hey Morgan! Marc! Hahaha, ugh, you guys grew up too huh..." Robin reminded himself that the war against Grima ended when he was 22, Morgan 16. Time was relative, after all. At least, at whatever pocket dimension he was stuck in.

"You missed our birthday by a week, but we cooked enough breakfast to celebrate!" Marc grinned over his handiwork, or at least Severa's handiwork, said daughter standing cross-armed and smiling on the far end of the kitchen.

"Wow... That's, that's quite a bit of food." Robin scratched his head. There was enough food here to last him another 17 year stay in the abyss. He quickly shook that thought out of his head and gestured towards the table. "Well? I haven't eaten a good breakfast in 17 years! Might as well start now."

The family sat down as conversation started almost immediately, in between bites of food and sips of milk.

"First things first, Dad, where were you exactly?" Morgan asked, trying to solve the dilemma she had thought of this morning.

"I have no idea really... The last moments were me casting a spell, and then all of a sudden I'm asleep on some Ylissan coast.

"So it couldn't have been another world... Maybe. At least it couldn't have been one that sustained your consciousnesses."

"Calm down Morgan, we're eating breakfast here, not solving the mystery of time travel." Marc grinned at that, blurting in suddenly.

"ACTUALLY, Dad I did that five years ago." Robin choked on his slice of melon abruptly, shocked at his own son's discovery.

"Uh, we'll talk later, nerd." Marc shook his head happily and continued eating.

"So... since you guys are old farts like me now, how's the nest?"

"Severa's still single!" Marc and Morgan blurted out, as the ashen haired female blushed intensely.

"Morgan and Marc live at the castle both to instruct their students and... uh, personal issues," Cordelia explained, with both their twins nodding.

"I'm actually planning to marry Owain next year... We've dated for a while and uh..." Morgan blushed, thinking of her fiance quite farther in depth than breakfast deemed appropriate. Robin considered it and shrugged.

"I'll talk to the kid later. What's your guys' title anyway?"

"Professors of magic, blah blah," Marc offered casually.

"Anything else?" Cordelia pressed, smirking faintly. Marc looked at her pleadingly, then to Severa, then to Morgan, finally to Robin.

"I'm uhh... Also..."

"You're single too huh?" Robin laughed, not expecting his son to inherit his seduction quotient.

"I'm next in line to the Throne of Ylisse."

Robin spat out what was in his mouth and nearly stabbed himself with his cutting knife. Discovering time travel? Robin would've given him that, he was a smart kid. Professor of magic? Of course, he was his son after all.

But a Prince of the Halidom? Oh gods, Oh gods, Oh gods.

"B-but... Marc, that means... You, and Lucina?"

"Yep."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Marc," Chrom sat across from Marc intently, Frederick standing on one end of him and Lucina nervously on the other.

"You summon my attention with an emergency, and here I am thinking that Robin has returned, or your mother needs help, or some village is being attacked. And here I am ready to dispatch the Shepherds or call for Naga's aid..."

 _I might need both._

"Yes, Lord Chrom. I think this is rather urgent."

"My daughter is quite important, yes, but c'mon now, I knew you two were dating for a while." Marc grinned sheepishly, not sure whether this mood change was welcome. "You're on the brink of turning back time, and you're possibly the most powerful magician Ylisse has ever seen."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Marc offered humbly.

"M'lord if I may, but Marc has cast spells from Lissa's diary, M'lords envelopes, and the Shepherd's Roster, not to mention his breakfast," Frederick offered.

"Exactly my point. I trust you with Lucina, Marc, that much is apparent. You're Robin's son after all. My best friend's son, marrying my daughter. I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Then it's okay if we-" Chrom shook his head quickly, offering his little caveat before he gave his blessing.

"You have fell dragon blood in your veins, and Lucina the blood of the Exalt." Marc had never thought of this before, but he still had faith.

"Father, the fell dragon is dead, Robin made sure of that." Lucina offered.

"But his blood still runs deep through your veins Marc, even if it is dormant. The blood of the Exalt slayed the Fell Dragon. I have no desire to see what would happen to you or your child when those two bloodlines mix."

"Lord Chrom, I have no answer but to say to trust us. My father, with the help of M'lord and his allies... And I, defeated his own bloodline and produced three children! Granted, Mother's blood isn't holy or sanctified but it is still human!"

"She just gave birth to three of the most powerful humans to grace this planet besides the hero king himself and your father."

"Lord Chrom, your bloodline will easily overpower whatever contamination my stream contains, if any. Lucina is strong as well!" Lucina blushed, relaxed now that the initial question had been dealt with. She rubbed her wedding band reassuringly.

"I... Ugh. You know what, I'll give it a shot. But the moment Lucina seems to be in danger, I'm sorry Marc-"

"I understand M'lord." Chrom stood up and patted the tactician's head sharply. Gesturing Frederick to follow, he muttered something about paperwork and kids before exiting. Lucina grinned at him, still weirdly, but genuinely.

"That... Went better than I expected," Marc decided, embracing his fiance against his body.

"You realize what this makes you right?" Lucina asked.

* * *

"The future Exalt, my own son?" Robin was honestly at odds whether to be impressed or scared at his own son.

"That job still belongs to Lucina, I'm afraid," Morgan giggled, "Luckily Marc still gets to be King for a day... Or however long your reign is before you end up incinerating Regna Ferox or something."

Robin decided that now was a very good time to catch up on literally everything he missed.

"You two... don't develop any weird uh... Developments while I'm gone. I'll be back tonight." Morgan and Marc stared in confusion, as to why their father was leaving so soon.

"Where are you going?"

"WE, meaning Severa and I, are travelling back to Ylisstol and I'm going to see what has happened."

"And where do you think your wife is going to be?" Cordelia asked with a pout." Robin winked at her knowingly.

"You'll get your time." Cordelia blushed and immediately turned away from her children, who groaned. Severa was insanely excited but of course, she wouldn't show it in public.

"And what makes you think anything changed while you were gone?" She asked coyly.

"I might not know much dear, but everything changes in 17 years. Well, except how amazing my family is."


	3. The Sword by my Side

The Sword by my Side

* * *

The air rushed fast enough past Robin that it made his ears sting in the cold wind, so he hid behind the body of his daughter as the Pegasus raced through the sky to better shield his head. Looking closely at her armor, he realized he had seen this particular pattern of engraving before, likewise with the fabric on the skirt and boots.

Just, on someone else.

Could it be?

"Where'd you get this armor?" Robin asked curiously. Severa sighed and craned her neck to face him slightly. Her slight grin was visible, lined with both pride and mischief.

"When mom hung up the lance, I kinda... stole the whole package when I took it up. I mean, what's a knight without armor? I had to look like my work amounted to something more than riding a winged horse, right? Mom didn't mind. She said, well after the rant about me stealing it, that it looks great on me, minus the breastplate. She wanted it fixed as a reminder of her false obsession with Chrom."

Robin noticed that the chest plate had been altered to a slimmer less obtuse shape, clearly in disdain of her mother's deceptive armor's purpose. The rest of it was maintained expertly, though Robin noticed she intentionally left the nicks and scratches from its original owner's campaigns, perhaps as a sign of gratitude or remembrance towards her mother's devotion to her sisters in arms. Still, he didn't want to stare at his daughter's chest, but he imagined Cordelia wearing the same armor, fighting by his side. If only she didn't have that distracting breastplate, she would've been as perfect in battle regalia as her soul was.

"Ah, I never understood her logic behind it either," Robin admitted. Granted, she wasn't exactly gifted in the buxom department, but Cordelia was still immensely beautiful in her own way...

Severa fumed as her father started daydreaming, pouting quietly as she turned her attention back to the front. Just one mention of Cordelia and he was already in his own little world... Just in time, Ylisstol made itself visible in the horizon, so Severa started making her descent. Robin noticed this and stared at the castle intently. The last time he was in there was when they departed for their conquest of Valm.

 _It's been such a long time..._

"Who's there right now?" Robin wondered aloud, anticipating the infinite number of reunions he was about to have.

"Well actually, the new Shepherds have been out on sortie, you know, Inigo, Gerome, Nah, Noire, Cynthia, Owain..." Robin winced at his new son-in-law's name. "Yarne, Laurent, Kjelle, Brady, et cetera. I join them when the Morgans are busy, but usually Morgan is the team leader and on super super special occasions, Lucina joins up with us, accompanied by that pimping son of yours."

"What's their mission's objective?" Robin asked, ignoring Severa's snide remark towards Marc.

For starters it's involving exploration beyond the borders of the entire continent. I mean, it makes sense if Valm is to our west and the Radiant Hero bears from somewhere to out north... What other legends are there to discover? What lands, what knowledge can we divulge from our surroundings? N-not like it matters to you Dad... You're probably too tired to care what's out there."

"The only thing that matters is my family. But, if I may ask, how do the Shepherds expect to go thousands of miles across seas and deserts and jungle, and expect them to return safely?" Severa anticipated this and fired back instantly, smiling from her father's initial statement.

"Luckily, Morgan's been at work perfecting some sort of teleportation magic, you know, like mage blinking but on a much farther and time consuming scale. With enough concentration, she could probably warp you to some random field in Plegia in a blink of an eye if you give her enough Elixir. You might also find yourself partially embedded in a mountain, which is also quite equally sudden."

Robin coughed nervously, rather impressed with his daughter but at the same time skeptical that the New Shepherds would use an ability so unrefined... Unless of course...

"And how important is this mission that Chrom would insist upon it?"

"Enough that Frederick scrambled most of the Shepherds moments after Lady Naga manifested herself in the Throne Room, a few inches away from death, muttering something about, 'More than just Grima.'"

* * *

Princess Lissa, the title far too youthful for her age of 36, watched the passerby as she made idle chatter with the woman across from her; Morgan. Although nearly 17 years had passed since the events of the Fell Dragon, her ladylike manner and appearance still had room for a number of undignified behaviors.

One of them being gossiping.

Another one being giggling.

Both of which birds that were being slain by her metaphorical stone. And discreetly at that, as the table they sat on was right across from Chrom's study and Lucina's bedroom, which was on the throne room floor overlooking all of the bustle in and out of the castle.

"And what I've heard from both Marc and you, Severa is still interested in Owain! Looks like you beat her to the prize, eh?" Morgan blushed heavily, and even at her older age the prospect of romance was both foreign and strange. Theoretically speaking, she had only lived in memory of the last 18-19 years of her life, or whenever she appeared to the Shepherds along with Marc when the Plegian campaign was still heavily in course, so romance at this mental state of her life was a given.

"Owain always thought as Severa as a comrade in arms. Never anything more, especially when they were alone. Sev was pretty devastated when Owain's first 'date' with her was to the blacksmith, not the town."

Lissa giggled once more at her son's fanatical obsession with the art of the blade. Even though her son was only a few years younger than her in this timeline, her rounded belly was evident that not only was Owain 2.0 in the works, but that Owain needed a place to go for a while to avoid disturbing his mother. Said myrmidon was currently polishing Mystletynne, the self-proclaimed sword that was in fact just a black Killing Edge with special engravings on the blade, to a crystal-like state, not too far away from the two but still well out of earshot.

"Was she upset?"

"Well of course! You know how Sev is, very stern and hostile but once she softens up, she's really sweet and loving. I almost felt bad at first Owain didn't stay with her but now that he's mine... I guess you could say I made the right choice."

"And so did he, I'm proud to say," Lissa said proudly, causing Morgan's blush to be as red as her mother's hair.

"Well, Sev will find someone someday... I guess. She is still way prettier than me, even at our maturing age." Lissa laughed, not a wrinkle or crease on her youthful facade.

"Speak for Fred and Uncle Chrom over there..."

The Exalt was sighing over a giant stack of paperwork Frederick had dumped on his desk, Falchion resting open his side and glowing even through its sheath. Even at 39, Chrom's face showed a youthful side to it, but the stresses of the war along with the loss of his friends, especially Robin, had taken a toll on his composure. Where smooth skin lay in the past, now a noticeable crease outlined his usual scowl, and the blue hair of the exalt was now less saturated as grey had begun its attack, slow and quiet. He slouched slightly when he stood, not just because of age but the stress of bearing the fate of the nation, along with its politics, on his shoulders... far from the simple fatigue of combat.

Frederick on the other hand was the epitome of elegant ageing. At 45, the Knight was as keen and observant as he was back when he served Emmeryn. He had noticeable wrinkles and graying sideburns alongside a fading goatee which added to both his wisdom, age, and threatening aura. He still wore his uniform underneath his noticeably scarred armor, and expertly kept his hands at parade rest when not being addressed by the royal family.

"Frederick, as to what catastrophe did this enormous hassle exist from?" Chrom was tempted to draw Falchion for the first time in years and end his misery right there, but decided against it.

"M'lord, as you know, Morgan's experiments with teleportation had progressed into actual developments. However, while immensely productive, the majority of said tests involved vegetables, livestock, and in one case the Duke of Rosanne's small clothes being phased into infinity, quite a ways off from the intended destination."

"Remind me what she was doing teleporting Virion." Chrom rubbed his temples stiffly, not caring at all whether a few potatoes were missing but more so why Morgan would use other's property when her own backyard was a farm.

"M'lord, she was seeing whether she could teleport him to Rosanne." Chrom peeked over at the mage, still giggling with his sister.

"Which she did manage to do, minus the small clothes," Frederick added for clarification.

At this moment, two manaketes nearly ran through the palace doors, the guards wise to stand out of their way as their identities were already known. Chrom along with Frederick snapped to attention, the latter bowing humbly at Tiki's presence.

"M'lord Chrom, we have a grim situation." Chrom recognized both Tiki and Nah, but noticed that Nowi was missing. That was unimportant, for now.

"Ah yes, have you three returned from the Table so soon?" Earlier in the year, the three Manaketes all detected a flux in Naga's essence simultaneously, so they requested an expedition to the same mountain where Chrom had performed the Awakening, which was where Naga's strength was the most evident.

"It's not that M'lord, we arrived too late..." Chrom raised his eyebrows in question, and the whole hall lay quiet as a slight ruffling was heard in the distance.

"Nowi," Frederick stated flatly, recognizing his wife's Dragon form in a heartbeat. "But who's on her back?" Rarely, Nowi would let Frederick ride her in Dragon form, so this stranger... Wait. Green hair, white dress. Her head was bouncing along limply with the flight, as if she were asleep. Wait, not asleep...

"In Naga's name! M'lady Lissa! We have wounded!" Frederick yelled just as Nowi entered the threshold of the throne room with whoever was on her back dismounting unceremoniously to the floor, with barely enough time for Chrom to catch her.

"M'lady, you seem to be bleeding profusely... Wait..." Chrom almost dropped her in shock, quickly recomposing himself.

"Lady Naga!?" Lissa immediately started healing the divine dragon as well as she could, but mortal magic only helped to stabilize Naga's condition, not heal it. Chrom shook his head in fear and shock. The last time Naga appeared vulnerable was when the Shepherds rescued an alternate timeline's version of their children from Grima... Which meant...

"He's back?" Chrom whispered in anguish. No, gods please... No- Wait. If Grima was back, that means Robin...

Suddenly, Tiki's eyes glowed in an ethereal green as she levitated slightly off the ground, her surroundings glowing dim around her. Recognizing Tiki's act as a vessel to Naga, everyone walked slowly towards her, anticipating Naga's words.

"Hear me, brave Shepherds. My physical body mirrors my actual state, and I am afraid neither vessels can stem the coming threat."

"M'lady, I gladly offer my name and my sword in service to whatever needs to be done! Anything to honor those friends not with us!" Chrom knelt to the ground, Falchion unsheathed for the first time in years and planted firmly into the tiles of the hall.

"Chrom, bearer of the Falchion, as I stated before, I am no god, as was Grima."

"Has Grima returned, M'lady?"

"Not as I had feared when I was first wounded, only now I realize. In this realm, I, Naga, the Divine Dragon, and Grima, The Fell Dragon, had lived in relative equilibrium over this continent. I, along with Tiki, had watched kings and heroes live and die for the pursuit of peace, which had been won by both their hands and by their blood. However, with the death of Grima, I had foolishly let my guard down in the dragon realm, only for myself to be attacked by a spirit I had not seen in this continent since its existence."

"So that means... Grima is still dead?" Morgan asked, hopeful that maybe with Grima's resurrection, Robin might appear again. She would gladly take down Grima if it were to bring back her father.

"Yes child, I am thankful so. But do not worry, your father is still battling in the spirit realm, ever making his way back to the physical world. A battle I cannot aid, nor monitor. But something he did must have triggered my attention lest I would not have noticed his presence. Some surge in power, followed by a fluctuation of essence, the same pulse the three manaketes heard. This being which I have assumed was your father, has not only transcended between realms, but his spirit has grown from man to dragon. All he has to do now is reacquire his physical form and revive it." Morgan smiled slightly at this news, her faith rekindled, though it never really was extinguished.

"But if Grima is not awoken or alive, then what threat does Ylisse face now, M'lady?" Chrom asked.

"The dragon who attacked me does not seek to end the world as Grima did... But as his teeth sunk into my back I could feel the energy sapping from me, his aura too great to be merely Divine. Somewhere, not in the land of the Hero King, nor in the land of the Radiant Hero, but in a faraway place, lies a dragon, neither fell nor divine, who seeks to subjugate humanity by its desires and rule as its self-made god. My friends, my heroes... This cannot come to pass. Already, kingdoms have been turned into its foothold over mankind, and already, empires have fallen and sword turned on owner in bitter pointless war. You cannot let this contagion spread to Akaneia- Ylisse."

"M'lady, do you know where this contagion takes root?" Chrom asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"Alas, I do not. My attacker struck while I was inattentive, causing me to lose direction and focus instantly. All I know is that his scent, his aura, has not made itself present in any realm since we have claimed this earth. But know this, Shepherds... I expect this attacker will kill me the next time he catches my scent... Which is why I have a request."

"We are in your debt, Lady Naga! Just show us the way!"

"I have already told you that civilizations surrounding you do not house this attack. However, those Eirhenjar you collected, their stories and their heroes may grant knowledge as to their respective Dragon spirits. Perhaps your best option... No, your only option, is to seek out those continents... I beg of you to."

"Naga, Falchion was forged to defeat the fell dragon. Without you or the fell dragon in context of this new threat, what is to be our course of action?" Chrom asked.

No response.

"M'lady?" Tiki's eyes flickered before they slowly faded, Naga's influence on her leaving the manakete exhausted. The elder manakete fell to the ground, visibly in shock of the surprise possession, but more in shock of experiencing Naga's pain first hand. She struggled to breathe, and had no control over her limbs as she writhed in agony on the tiles as Lissa tried to stabilize her as well. Chrom acknowledged the scene sadly and turned to Morgan, still contemplating whether or not her father could have returned with the emergence of this threat.

"Wait... He has to be back then! Robin is not Grima, but he still contains his dragon's blood in his veins!" Morgan yelled to herself excitedly. "With the emergence of Naga, that could only mean that Robin has revealed her - being her counterpart - to the dragons in this universe!"

"What are you getting at, Morgan?"

"Father may have endangered Naga when he regained control of himself. That surge of power must've had a shockwave effect that was detectable by the other dragons in the universe, like a stone in a pond! Since Naga barely interacts outside of this continent, that ripple should've attracted the dragons to her previously docile location! As Robin isn't a dragon, naturally one of them attacked her by mistake in attempts to claim power... In the absence of a fell dragon."

Morgan didn't want to think that Robin was the cause of Naga's encounter with mortality, but if it meant her Father was back, it was a price she was willing to pay.

"I have a plan, Lord Chrom that may help us all." Morgan smiled faintly, grabbing the tome from her robe that she now always kept with her.

"What do you intend to do?" Chrom asked, fearful that he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to blink the Shepherds to each known continent. Groups of 3, just like Father devised. Accountability and accuracy are essential in this mission, but not as much as speed..." Morgan slowly progressed to tactician mode as she rapidly formulated a plan.

"Mobility is a must, after all, returning to Ylisse is mandatory for mission completion and information reports. If there is in fact a fell dragon at each continent like there is a divine one... That means each continent acts as each dragon's domain, which means each territory should be marked somehow... Followers, like the Grimleal perhaps? Priests, secret orders, just like Libra for Naga... Wait. The Falchion glows brightest when in the presence of a dragon. But how do we know if its the one attacking Naga... A place where a dragon hasn't been seen... Like an invisible kingdom? Or just silent and blind?"

Chrom struggled to keep up with this information, but he was pretty sure he wasn't the one being addressed. _Robin, what in the hell did those genes create?_

Suddenly, Morgan yelped.

"Give me all the maps we have... to EVERYWHERE!" By this time, Frederick had already scrambled the Shepherds into the hall, and he announced that they should be coming within 90 minutes fully ready to go and ready to move.

"Belay that order Frederick... Tell them to pack heavy. And to bring something unique to them only. I'll need a way to bring them back, somehow."

"Uh... Morgan, how do you know that your teleporting magic will get them where they need to go?" Morgan merely smiled as she turned around and outstretched her hand casually.

"Do me a favor and don't move.

Owain, dear, outstretch your hand like such." The swordsman shrugged, stretching his hand like Morgan was. The tactician turned her back to them and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She exhaled just as sharply.

"Uh, Morgan?" Chrom began, before feeling the familiar weight by his hip suddenly disappear. Falchion lay perfectly in Owain's hand, and as he was of royal blood, the blade sang in his tight clutch. A moment later, it disappeared and Chrom felt Falchion reappear in his sheath.

"My father's back, Lord Chrom. That should be reason enough for me to accomplish this mission."

* * *

"That... Almost makes sense." Robin muttered quietly, as the Pegasus landed right in front of the palace. "But that doesn't explain why you're still here."

* * *

Eirhenjar, the spirits summoned from cards collected in the Outrealm during their journey, were actually the stories of foreign heroes and leaders long ago and more importantly, far away. Far enough that their stories turned into legend, which the cards helped to solidify as fact, and reality, when their respective spectre was confronted.

"Gerome, Brady, Nah. Have you heard of the legend of the Binding Blade?"

"Queen Lyndis and King Eliwood's son uhh... Roy?" Brady replied hesitantly. Gerome got a map from her that read _Elibe._

"He's our boy," Nah remarked coyly. With that, Morgan exhaled sharply and the three were gone.

On Morgan's desk lay Gerome's mask, Brady's violin bow, and Nah's childhood dragonstone, relics of recovery, she coined, in which there was enough of their personality and existence that she could actively trace where they were just by tapping her whole mind into the spirit realm, access granted courtesy of her father's blood. It was not too different of Tiki listening for Naga, except that Morgan would be listening for Shepherds and finding their location using their respective objects instead of their desires. Significantly harder, but Morgan would make sure every chance she took was 100% certain.

"Laurent, Yarne. Noire." The sorcerer and the Taguel stepped up to the tactician, nervously awaiting their destination. The archer merely paled behind.

"I'm sure you've read into the Genealogy of the Holy War." Laurent nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course. It only seems logical that with the dragons that bonded with the humans, none showed ill..." Yarne opened up his map, which read _Jugdral._ With a sharp exhale, they were gone.

They left behind Laurent's research notes and Yarne's fur, carefully stored. Noire's 'courage charm' dangled next to everything else.

"Cynthia, Kjelle, Princess Lucina. Lord Ephraim and Lady Eirika ring any bells?"

"The Legend of the Sacred Stones..." Lucina muttered quietly. To Kjelle, Eirika was a hero she always aspired to match. Meeting her in battle in the Outrealms boosted her morale infinitely. Cynthia viewed them all as legends without a doubt. Opening their map, _Magvel_ , the last thing they heard was a sharp exhale.

Kjelle left behind her javelin, while Cynthia left one of her many texts of the Hero King. Lucina left what was left of her broken mask on the table. And a King with a worried heart, not to mention a Marc with an anxious return.

"And now the hard part. O-Owain, Inigo, Sev."

"Do Byakuya and Anya sound familiar?"

"No..."

"Uh... No."

"No.

"I'm afraid that was the case. There was this legend that mentioned to countries. No Eirhenjar, no heroes, no legends. There is only one text of its actual existence, and it mentions it only once. Likewise, the map given doesn't even tell much, just that there's Byakuya and Anya. Maybe even a third or fourth country, and I don't even know if the continent's name is in the texts. Being that the map is crap, I can't even guarantee you'll land on solid ground..." _Damn, I hoped one of them could help me out with pinpointing where in the world that was..._

Morgan decided not to warp them; she had too little of a coordinate, and knew too much of what would happen if she warped her friends into a nothingness or even worse, missed her mark completely and sunk them in the ocean or asphyxiated them in solid ground. She wouldn't take that risk. Especially not with Owain.

"Wait," Owain stated, knowing something Morgan didn't. Turning to Inigo and Severa, he explained happily, "Our yukatas! Such garments, that merchant Anna said were created with such immense... POWER ufufufu, anyway, doesn't yukata sound similar to the same dialect Byakuya could be? Well, at least to me. I have not the slightest whether your fabrics contained the same potential as mine own. I had to bind myself to the yukata anyway. Such a robe of sheer power could only be contained by myself, as you see. But it is not the yukata alone that granted me foresight that day we went to the springs... Do you remember the name of the elixir that Anna anointed us with to turn our hairs dark as night yet as bright as the sun?"

Inigo and Severa weren't sure how to answer this. Owain was going on another 'Sword Hand' rambles, a quirk they thought he stopped long before. Morgan must've been crazy enough to awaken it, the amount of time she spent with him.

"Uh... Hair. Dye?" Severa offered annoyed.

"Hair dye." Inigo confirmed.

"Well, lowly fools, the merchant Anna poured what she called 'Midnight Glare' on my head, and lo, our heads were as black as night yet shone like the stars! Is that a coincidence, I think not!"

"Owain, uhh, you're going way too deep on this," Inigo complained.

"No, he's right... I remember some books on Chon'Sin techniques back when I trained as a Trueblade. Enough that I can probably understand a little amount of it if they're the same dialects... I can't really break it down but Byakuya would translate to something to a White Night..." Severa began.

"Midnight Glare, White Night... Byakuya... That's one and the same! Morgan, think you can pinpoint that from what we've given?" The Pegasus Knight questioned.

"No... But that _Yukata_. It does sound of the same cultural dialect as Byakuya... White Night... Can you bring me your Yukatas? I know all three of you have one!"

Inigo and Owain left quickly while Severa left on her Pegasus towards the house. Owain found his rather immediately, being one of his prized possessions and all. Inigo, after a longer effort, found his at the bottom of a pile of unwanted clothes.

"White Night," Inigo ranted, "That does not even make sense." Owain shook his head in laughter as they made their way back to Morgan.

"That is because you do not understand power... You see? White Night is an oxymoron! The same impossibilities of a night being as day is the same power they put on our heads when they anointed us with that elixir! Did you not feel your blood boiling and the spirits call out to you when you donned the garb of legend?"

"No."

"A shame, it seems." Turning to Morgan, he winked at her and grinned. "Tell me, fair Morgan, that I may ask. A Night that is like day, what does it ensue?"

"Uhh... Deception?" Morgan offered. Inigo questioned their rhetoric but Owain seemed thrilled.

"IMMENSELY CORRECT. MORGAN YOU ARE BOTH POWERFUL AND KEEN... *ahem* that you would figure out the riddle of Byakuya that quickly. As I can tell, this nation seeks power by deception, much like this dragon seeking control over humanity! Who is to say that Hoshido is not the root of this evil? We must purge it and save our lands! Morgan, my love, YOU MUST FIND OUR DESTINY!"

"I will admit Owain, you piled so much BS together that it's starting to make sense..." Inigo muttered to himself. He took out his Yukata, something he hadn't worn since the Hot Springs. He handed it to Morgan to examine, likewise with Owain. Feeling something in Owain's Yukata, she pulled out a dark vial of elixir that the two men quickly recognized as the 'hair dye.'

"Be careful my love, such power in your hands and you may cease this castle's existence! Quickly, to me!" Morgan shooed him off as she read the bottom of the Elixir.

"On a path to darkness, the empty white throne?" Morgan read aloud.

"Can't say I've heard that before," Inigo admitted.

"You humble creatures, it is yet another allusion to the evil that must be stopped in Bya-"

"That's enough, Owain."

"You know, this Elixir really is just hair dye... I'm not sure whether to believe the rest of your implications, or just trust you."

"My sweet Morgan, you must trust all of us on this quest to save ourselves from everything else!" He hugged Morgan tight, and before she could help it, her breath got cut off and got replaced by her sudden exhale. Her eyes shot to the Yukatas, and Owain's Killing Edge- Mystletaine. Weren't Killing Edges the only singled edged sword in the army? Wait.

 _Oh no._

Inigo and Owain looked at each other before they disappeared, their yukatas still in Morgan's hands.

 _Oh shit._


	4. The Chosen One

The Chosen One

Morgan frantically attempted to find any trace of her fiance and bring him back, but dread turned into panic when she couldn't determine any presence of his spirit when she tapped into the divine plane.

It didn't help that the teleporting had drained her of energy by a considerable amount and delving into the divine realm also required quite a bit of mental focus. Her vision began to get blurry and she was forced to withdraw almost immediately, her knees giving out and forcing Morgan to drop to the hard floor, tears and sweat dripping from her face. Sobbing into the fabric of her robe, the tactician slowly fell into unconsciousness, both from despair and from exhaustion.

* * *

Severa opened the door to the her room after greeting her mother with a quick kiss on the cheek. Compared to 17, or even 10 years ago, the relationship Severa had with Cordelia had improved from one of desperate competition to mutual respect. From surviving the war together, to losing their father/husband, to Severa donning Cordelia's armor, the two women, though only years apart in reality, had one of the closest parent/child bonds out of all the Shepherds, perhaps surpassing that of Lucina's affection to Chrom.

And soon, with the imminent conception and birth of this world's Severa, she would be forced to part from her mother indefinitely, as the other New Shepherds had been unwillingly made to plan for. Her mood now somber, Severa shuffled over to her room where she kept her rather extensive collection of clothing and armor.

Solemnly picking up her yukata from its storage box, Severa allowed herself to travel down memory road as she began the short flight back to Yllistol. Haste was necessary, but she decided that Robin's wings could use a break from going back and forth. The cruising flight allowed the knight to relive the memories that the yukata in her hands brought to mind.

* * *

Anna, or at least an assumption of Anna due to her merchant role and her capitalist fundamentals, led the four warriors inside. The only hesitation that caused the four to think that this was not Anna was her dark blue/black hair and her foreign garb. Other than that, the situation seemed safe so they sheathed their weapons and followed Anna inside her establishment.

Something about a popularity contest and unimportant dialogue, Severa skipped through this part as she fast forwarded to the aftermath. The three royal children admired themselves in their garb, while Severa hung in their shadow, shyly rubbing the back of her neck as Anna complimented them. She would admit, Lucina looked amazing in her yukata and dark blue hair as opposed to the more saturated Exalt blue that she was born with. As Inigo was her brother, the two siblings both shared the same wonder at their new hair. As opposed to her orginially white hair, Severa didn't mind having dark hair. She did prefer having her father's hair though, so she was grateful the dye was temporary.

Owain on the other hand was having the time of his life, evidently 'absorbing unobtainable energies' from the 'sigils' on his robe. Anna muttered something along the lines of 'stop flexing you dolt' as she corrected his sash along his hips. Severa hid a smile as her crush simply felt his hair and breathed deeply, as if the change of appearance had allowed him a higher plane of existence. He glanced back at her forcing the knight to glance away, forcing her stare to the ground instead of at the swordsman. As great and quirky as Owain was, at times the 'act' got in the way of his charm, which always seemed to upset Severa every time a conversation would arise between the two. Her thoughts were interrupted as the two royal siblings turned towards her as well.

"Ah, Severa, you look... wow!" Inigo exclaimed, forcing Severa to separate attention from Owain to his less than decent cousin.

"...Idiot," She whispered under her breath, not seeing the purpose of these garments and why she couldn't help her Father and Mother fight off the Risen still occupying the spring. Or at least why she couldn't stare at Owain just a little longer...

As if Lucina read her mind, the Princess whispered something to Anna, causing the merchant to simply laugh and quickly leave, gesturing Inigo and Lucina to try out 'new designs' while Owain still gathered in his surroundings and Severa grumpily sat down on the benches along the side. Owain, noticing his friend in distress, sat down next to her.

"I feel the same urge you do, Severa," Owain exclaimed grandly, "Even now, my sword arm yearns to unleash divine justice upon-"

"Why?"

"...You question the motivation of my wrath?"

"Why can't you just let up that act? Why can't you just fight like the rest of us because our future is in danger? Because our parents are in danger? Why must your 'Sword Hand' be the driving force behind your actions? Why does that persona have to get in the way of who you really were?"

"I see."

"...No, I don't." Severa had no idea what she was doing with this conversation. Her general mood was annoyance as usual but Owain could sense that something was occupying her mind far more distressingly than mere combat. Quickly glancing around, he focused his attention on Severa as his emotions began to boil.

"Is this what you think my quest for vengeance is? An immature game while the life of my own mother and father lie in the balance? You dare to mock me, you bastard!" Owain's hand slowly lowered to his sword, if only for a split second. Suddenly, he backed away from her and shook his head. "I apologize, I would not expect you to understand my power. It's just... You understand, don't you?" Severa cringed at his unintended haughtiness, but she noticed a major relaxation in his tone as opposed to moments before.

"I have an idea of what you mean, but I still don't know t-"

"My blood boils not from some facade, Severa. My blood and this mark are proof that the strength of heroes runs through my veins! When my sword hand hungers, it is not me thirsting for battle, no, it is far greater! With this sword I avenge the fall of my mother and father, and with this blood I deem myself worthy to carry on the legends of King Marth and King Chrom and Princess Lissa and Khan Lon'qu and anyone else whose legends lay written in my bloodline!" His expression went quickly from anger to pride, as if displaying his heritage had neutralized his bitterness towards Severa and further thirsted his desire for combat.

"I apologize for mocking your... childi- I mean, emotional, habits," Severa muttered, forcing a smirk. Owain simply patted her on the head to which she lowered her hand to her sword as well, before madly blushing and turning away. Owain didn't see this as he was already going back to the changing room.

* * *

Severa touched down and made her way to Morgan's desk. Morgan... Owain's soon-to-be wife. She wasn't exactly bitter, but it seemed just her luck that her childhood friend would fall for not her, but her sister. Not like she cared, or anything...

Seeing no one around, Severa began to question where Owain and Inigo went, considering Morgan hadn't run off either. She checked in with Lissa upstairs, and she said Morgan should still be in her study, to which Severa shook her head. Curious, the knight and the healer made their way down, when they ran into Marc who seemed to be looking for something important.

"Missing something brother?" Severa asked, as to which the twin nodded nervously.

"It's that tome that had the research to the time-travelling thingy," Marc explained. Due to his relationship with Lucina, who was responsible for sending the New Shepherds back in time in the first place, along with maybe him and Morgan, it took him multiple years just to repeat the same process she had. Of course, with Nah's help and her divine connection to Naga and Lady Tiki, Marc now had the means to send others back in time, just in case another disaster were to doom the world and the past was alterable. And... when it was time for the future versions to go back home.

The fact that the tome was missing was quite a worry. Well, it was hard to replicate in the first case, so the timeline wasn't particularly the first thing to come into mind of things that could go wrong when he lost his book.

He still needed to find it though.

"Maybe Morgan knows where it is? She keeps her research with mine anyway."

In reality, Morgan's discovery of transporting people to locations was conjunct with Marc's time-travel. After all, Lucina appeared out of a portal, while the others seemed to manifest on solid ground, ten feet above said ground, or by other, less painful, methods. If it wasn't for Marc's initial research, the Shepherds would likely still be trekking out of Ylisse for another week before they headed to their intended continents.

The three descended to the study where Morgan teleported the Shepherds, and were shocked to find her unconscious body sprawled next to two yukatas. Lissa recognized them as Owain's and Inigo's.

"Morgan!" Severa screamed, rushing to her sister and helping her up. Her face was red and her eyes just as bloodshot, but she seemed fine.

"I-I'm s-sorry," She shivered, unable to stare directly at Lissa. "I accidentally... Sent them. I don't know how, and I definitely don't know where..." Lissa comforted her, not exactly realizing the gravity that her own son was possibly erased from existence.

Marc suddenly turned as pale as his sister, picking up his research from the table.

"What were you doing with this?" He asked, horrified.

"They needed _more_ time to save Naga... Nah convened with Tiki and said that Lady Naga would cease to exist in a short time, but the cause is still unknown. Nowi took Tiki's place in the... anchoring process." Marc shook his head wildly, almost on the verge of pulling his hair out.

"You can't just strap any Manakete there! By taking away Nowi's years, do you even know how many you gave the Shepherds?" Morgan slowly grimaced as she shook her head no.

"Not more than 17, I can assure you." Marc paced the floor carefully, comparing Morgan's layout with the one he took in his notes. He noticed that the sigil Nowi had channeled her energy into had been missing vital points.

"Gods, judging by this, Nowi didn't even anchor herself correctly!"

When Lucina and the Shepherds traveled through time, the only reason their spirits didn't just get transported and emerge as their fetus/nonexistent selves was because Tiki sacrificed some of her mortal years to 'preserve' them. Essentially when they headed through that portal, the Shepherd's age's were all 0. None of them existed in that timeline yet, so they needed a way to separate themselves from their second world bodies, by which case of not existing would have created a paradox.

By sending the Shepherds now back in time, if Morgan even succeeded in doing that, without an anchor who knew what was going on and how to control her essence, Nowi had just unwittingly subtracted [0-17 multiplied by how many Shepherds teleported] years from her life by adding whatever amount she gave the Shepherds to her own age, which was why only a Manakete could do this ritual. At least Frederick's wife would actually look like his wife and not his granddaughter now.

That was to say that even if Morgan pulled off the ritual correctly, considering she botched the anchoring. For all he knew, there was a huge chance that Morgan's teleportation merely sent them to their locations in this current time frame, instead of sending them back in time as well as well as through space.

It was mind-fuckery, even for two prodigies of magic like the Morgan twins. Severa, on the other hand, stopped trying to follow a while ago and now was merely quiet in the back.

"So, Owain and Inigo, where are they exactly?" Marc asked, clearly still distraught that his peers were once again sent back in time. Morgan gestured to another book, opened to the map that read 'Byakuya, Anya.' Marc stared, not recognizing the names nor the geography, and scratched his head.

"Have you already tried to locate them?" Severa asked, as all three of the siblings could access the Divine Plane. Obviously the Morgan twins had a much easier and more familiar time than her. Morgan shook her head sadly.

"I was exhausted from the teleporting. I tried to pinpoint them but I blacked out as soon as I entered the Divine Plane." Marc nodded in understanding, finally piecing together this puzzle.

His sister had replicated Nah's ritual that the future Shepherds had already done once before. Essentially, they were young once more on another mission to save their future, if that made any sense. Once they came back, Marc realized that his own wife would be 17 years younger than him,if not more. Time travel was certainly a bitch, but nothing he couldn't remedy.

Not only that, but they originally had only a year to save Naga, perhaps from another strike from this new dragon. Or perhaps it just would take Naga a year to bleed out. Maybe more, if Tiki could stabilize the goddess. And now Inigo and Owain, the dynamic duo, were now stuck in gods knows where.

"Considering where you sent them hasn't been localized on any map besides these books, how do we know where Byakuya and Anya are?" Marc asked.

"Perhaps... If all three of us enter the Divine Plane, we might be able to find a trace of them?" Severa proposed, not entirely sure if that plan would work or not. Lissa nodded. While she couldn't do it herself due to the lack of Fell Dragon Blood, she understood the concept.

"I'll see if I can't strengthen your guys' resolve or something, I can help!" She exclaimed, eager to find out what lands her son was liberating from evil.

Nodding to one another, the three began the tap into the spiritual realm. Almost immediately, Marc and Severa felt strong pulses from all around them. None of them were Owain and Inigo, but an especially strong one took Marc by surprise. He felt a strong connection to it, and he saw that it was from none other than his wife, Lucina. At least she was safe, if not a bit younger. Sighing, he realized that he and Morgan would have to go through the same process that the other Shepherds did, lest their significant others be more than 10 years their juniors.

"How'd you convince Lucina to go anyway?" Morgan ignored his question and kept searching.

"Well, the fact that we can even sense them now is proof that you anchored their souls to this timeline correctly. They're probably excited to be young again, at least."

"Just keep looking..." Severa groaned, disregarding their banter in attempts to stay mentally focused enough to ID Owain and Inigo's unique aura.

"You have the recovery implements right? What did you use for Inigo and Owain?" Marc asked, quickly phasing to the real world to pick up whatever Morgan called out.

"Their yukatas. They're on the floor somewhere." Marc paused. Usually the recovery devices were items that in themselves held the owner's personality and essence. A clothing article that they just wore once probably didn't have enough of them to effectively trace their 'scent.'

"Is there anything else we can use?" Morgan thought for a while before feeling her ring finger, where Lissa's, now her, wedding ring lay.

"Yes, there is. Our wedding rings..." How come she hadn't thought of this before? "Come back and let's see if I can't sniff him out." Marc nodded and he and Severa watched for pulses as Morgan felt her ring cautiously.

"Come back to me..." She whispered. Suddenly, a faint pulse countless miles to the east rippled. It wasn't strong to say the slightest, but it was just noticeable enough to verify their existence and more importantly, their heartbeat.

"They're alive..." All three of them sighed in relief. Lissa grinned and continued channeling her strength to helping them focus.

"Where exactly are they? That seems to be way off the grid," Severa noted. Morgan agreed, focusing on the distant ripples intently.

"Weird," She noted, "I don't recall any of the maps showing lands that far east. Could this be that invisible realm Naga was speaking of?" Half impressed and half horrified that she managed to blink Owain and Inigo unconsciously to a place that did not even exist in her mind using just two yukatas and a sword...

"And that song, on the elixir?" Severa heard Morgan whisper aloud, disregarding Morgan's inquiries as she stayed in the spirit realm just a bit longer. There was something, relatively close by, foreign but strangely familiar. She ignored the fact that Marc and Morgan dropped out and continued to focus on this pulse.

Morgan looked over at the vial of dark liquid, hastily dropped when she accidentally warped the two Shepherds away. Somehow, whatever the meaning of those words had some hidden power to safely send the two swordsmen to their unwitting destination. Either that or it was a placebo of sorts. Severa, thank goodness, was still on her way home to grab the yukata when she teleported them. Was it smarter to send her to the same place? No, Morgan decided. This time she couldn't let whims decide her actions, as much as she wanted another trustworthy Shepherd with her beloved. No, it looked like Inigo and Owain would be the only group of 2. They were strong enough to handle any problem, anyway.

"Wait, Severa called out, still in the spirit realm. "There's someone here, in Ylisse..."

"Who?" Morgan wondered, blinking back in and seeing nothing. Marc did likewise, and found the same lack of result. "I'm pretty sure I warped out every single Shepherd minus us three. And definitely too far away for them to come back so soon."

"I swear I've felt this before," Severa murmured, suddenly grabbing Morgan's robe, and a majority of her shoulder too. It was always a bit big on her, but Morgan insisted she wear her late Father's cloak, at least his old Grandmaster's cloak. Cordelia wore the original Tactician's one. Severa's eyes widened before she blinked back to reality.

"I... I have to go," Severa muttered, phasing out and running out to her Pegasus.

"What was that about?" Marc muttered, still not seeing anything. Morgan on the other hand gripped her shoulder gingerly as she wondered what could trigger Severa's response that involved her shoulder.

No, not her shoulder.

Her robe.

"Dad's robe..." She whispered, her lips trembling.

"Are you telling me..." Marc began, a smile cracking on his lips.

"The whole reason Naga was detected in the first place was because another divine being interrupted the balance! And this time, it wasn't Grima..." Morgan looked excitedly towards the flying away Severa.

"It was father."

* * *

Inigo and Owain stood with their hands up, both of their blades harmless as they were on the ground 10 feet away. Nicks on Owain's arms and Inigo's cheek stood as witness to the quick scuffle they just had with their captors, who outnumbered the Shepherd duo and met them blade for blade in skill. Judging by their surroundings, they were in a very strange city, with a thousand cherry blossom trees just like Chon-Sin, just, much more... strange. Likewise, the weaponry wielded by their surrounding hostiles seemed to focus on slashing, not stabbing.

"How is it, strangers, that we find two young, armed, and most importantly, unknown travelers like you trespassing the deepest castle interior so nonchalantly?" Their leader asked. She was a tall lithe woman, quite young, probably in her teens, carrying what seemed to be a lance with a slashing blade instead of a point. Her crimson hair was short and fell barely over past her eyes and neck, and the red eyes she had shared the same blood red as her mount, clearly a Pegasus, armored in a similar manner to its rider: for speed, not for defense.

"Kids?" Inigo questioned. "I just turned thirty-fou... Or not." On a quick cross-check with Owain, he realized just how young he and Owain looked. "I stand mistaken, M'lady." He muttered to Owain, "It seems Morgan messed up on the time-travel. We look like we're teenagers again."

"Such immense power," Owain beamed with pride, "It is only fitting a tested warrior as myself be supported by one who bends even time to her will!" The crimson knight looked at the two nutcases, clearly not in any position to assassinate anything, and decided that now was as good a time as ever to interrogate their captives.

"You, the blonde one," She asked as she gestured to Owain, "What is it you seek in Hoshido?"

"Hoshido?" Owain asked, clearly confused. "I assumed Morgan sent us to Byakuya..." The Knight's interest piqued significantly after that word, intrigued that the strangers would know the name the Royal Family adopted when they established the Kingdom of Hoshido.

"They are one and the same. But I am curious as to how a foreigner would know the sacred tongue and moreso how they infiltrated the castle only to be woken up unconscious by my guards." Inigo shut Owain up and took charge.

"M'lady, we are here on a desperate mission for the Lady Naga, the Divine Dragon...?" Seeing no reaction, he continued. "Groups of my peers had been sent to the corners of the world to locate and neutralize the threat of a being that seeks to enslave humanity, not by power, but by charm and intrigue. Because of this, me and my partner need to locate any potential powers in By-Hoshido that may have still kept their bearing."

The Pegasus rider merely laughed, dismissing her guards to continue their patrols. She gestured for the two swordsmen to follow her inside one of the buildings.

"My people have not heard of the Divine Dragons since our country first existed."

"That's exactly what Lady Naga said," Owain muttered.

"Lady Naga... She is the divine dragon of your realm?" The crimson knight asked.

"She is, and she sent us on a mission of great importance to locate this hidden power."

"How do I know you're not here for other reasons? I have never heard of the Lady Naga, in all of my studies of the castle library. I am rather curious of the Divine Dragons, I'll let you know. You may have ulterior motives after all."

"M'lady, I swear upon my name and my honor, we are merely here to neutralize the threat that threatens the homeland we represent. If we were to invade or partake in some conquest, I would have brought a lot more of my peers," Inigo said with a smile. The knight merely nodded, seeming to believe their story.

"Your blades shall speak for you, strangers. You can always tell the strength of a person's honor by the strength of his sword."

"M'lady? We have no reason to seek conflict, even as warriors." Inigo received a sharp blow to the ribs from Owain, clearly wanting to spar.

"I'm sorry M'lady, but if it's by trial of combat that our words may bear truth, then I accept any challenger you deem fit for-"

"You will be facing me."

"M'lady?"

"I am the Crown Princess of Hoshido, Hinoka Byakuya. Tenma Knight, sister to Prince Ryoma. The Dragon's blood flows through my veins, as does the rest of the royal family. If you are not worthy of my blade or my blood, I will merely assume your ruse is not only weak but false." Owain's eyes widened. A warrior princess? This realm was not far unlike their own.

"Very well, Princess Hinoka. I will accept your challenge." Owain drew Mystletaine and held it steadily, reverse-grip. Likewise, Hinoka flourished her lance with expert finesse.

"May I have the honor of knowing my challenger?" Owain grinned, revealing his Exalt's mark on his shoulder.

"I am the son of Princes Lissa of Ylisse, Owain Lowell. I may not be in the line of the throne, but you will shortly see that the blood of King Marth and King Chrom, descendants of the bloodline of Ylisse, is what fuels my strikes!"

"We shall see, Prince Owain. May your descendants grant you strength." Hinoka bowed gracefully with a stern look, ready to fight. Owain bowed suit, Mystletaine at the ready.

The two circled around, eyeing each other's footwork for openings, at the same time analyzing their opponent's strengths. Clearly, Hinoka had the reach advantage, so Owain needed to close the gap where he could bear his sword to its effective range. Owain wanted to guess that he was faster, but Hinoka's lack of heavy armor left him wondering just how fast she could go into kill range.

Inigo stood in the back, where a couple of Hinoka's retainers stood at attention. One was a blue haired archer, with an almost pissed off expression on her face, while the other seemed to be a cleric or mage of sorts, with a large amount of vertical hair and nonexistent eyes. Well, always closed. Inigo wondered if the man was blind-

"Do you fight too, M'lord?" The blue haired archer asked casually.

"I dance, with or without a blade," Inigo replied coyly.

"Why would you dance with a blade?" She asked, Inigo's buttered words flying clear over her head.

"Don't mind her idiocy, M'lord." The tall priest on the other side whispered. "Setsuna is not the keenest when it comes to metaphors."

"How do you know I am royalty?" Inigo asked, clearly in need of another ruse.

"I saw the same mark your Lord Owain bore on your right eye." Inigo was at loss, how did that man see his mark without him pointing it out? Granted, it was right on his eye, but still, for a man that never opened his eyes once since their encounter, Inigo was much more weary.

"I assume you serve Princess Hinoka," Inigo began, to which the servant nodded.

"I am Asama, and the blue headed crap is Setsuna. We serve the royal family with our lives, though we usually stay with Princess Hinoka."

Their conversation was cut short as Owain made the first move. Feinting with a jab to provoke Hinoka to parry, he shifted suddenly from reverse grip to regular grip, slashing upwards and forcing the princess to take the brunt of the attack with her back foot, and allowing Owain to quickly close the gap while Hinoka could not counterattack. However, while her naginata was not in the ideal range to swing, she still kept Owain at bay using expertly placed kicks. The swordsman did not expect the knight to be ready to adapt to close quarters, so he had to fight even more aggressively to maintain his pressure. Spinning rapidly, his sword met air as Hinoka martially backflipped away. However, as she finished the flip, she stabbed her lance into the ground, using it as a pole while she extended her body like a flag, her arms and legs outstretched as she delivered a crushing kick to Owain's chest, knocking the swordsman down. Rolling back, Owain rubbed his ribs with a grimace.

Suddenly, he felt the adrenaline finally kicking in, and for the first time in years, he felt his blood boiling. Switching back to reverse-grip, he lunged forwards with impossible speed.

"S-sword hand... Hungers!" Narrowly avoiding Hinoka's lance to the throat, Owain's hilt met Hinoka's abdomen, running her clean through. The princess gasped as she coughed roughly, as Owain cleanly sheathed his sword as Hinoka dropped to her knees, spitting out blood.

Well, if Owain didn't have his sword in reverse, it would've ran Hinoka clean through. Fortunately, all Hinoka felt was the blunt hilt jabbing her clean in the gut. And disappointment.

"Ugh... I see, you do not dishonor... Your ancestors do guide... You. *cough*" Owain nodded as he helped Hinoka up, the adrenaline gone. However, he beamed with pride as he seemed to baptize Hinoka in his glory.

"This power... I have not felt it since we slayed the grim dragon 17 years ago," Owain announced, mostly to Inigo.

"What, your sword hand stabbing people?" Inigo asked, rolling his eyes at his friend's newly revived antic.

"No, nothing like that, comrade. This place breeds strong warriors... I have a feeling we must fight more if we are to find the answers we look for!" Inigo sighed, excusing himself from his conversation with Asama and Setsuna. "I have a thirst for battle once again... WE MUST SATE THE THIRST OF MY SWORD HAND!"

"Forgive us, Lady Hinoka. We truly have no idea where to start our search. We still do not know where we are, much less how we can get back." Owain lit up, opening his backpack and pulling out multiple items. Multiple papers flew out of a book, one of them being the map Morgan showed him of Byakuya and Anya. Although the hand-sketched copy was a bit sloppy compared to the one Morgan possessed back home, Hinoka noticed it was relatively similar to the maps of her homeland she was used to reading. Inigo and Hinoka also noticed a couple of tomes, catching them both by surprise.

"Why do you have some of Morgan's tomes?" Inigo asked, gesturing at Owain's, or rather Morgan's, Thoron and Bolganone. Owain shrugged, blushing as he rapidly shoved them back.

"What? Can the Chosen One not be proficient at various styles? My father was a swordsman, yes, but my mother is one of the most powerful magic users as well!" Inigo sighed and disregarded it. Hinoka on the other hand had renewed curiosity.

"You best me in the art of the blade," She began reverently, "And you also wield magic? What is this bloodline, that is breeds warriors so similar to mine own legends?"

"I am no mere legend, Princess. I am THE CHOSEN ON-" Inigo quickly shut up Owain before he made a total fool of himself, ignoring Hinoka's confused wince at Owain's persona. Quickly trying to change the subject, Inigo mentioned the map.

"Say, M'lady," Inigo began, pointing at 'Anya.' "What is this, if Byakuya is actually Hoshido?" Hinoka shook her head, barely hiding her disdain.

"Nohr."


	5. Diminished Returns

AN: As you can probably guess the Invisible History DLC just came out for the 3DS. In extension it explains essentially how the three Ylissans got to Nohr, along with other important plot holes that needed to be filled before I attempted this. Gotta stay canon and in character, you know.

Then again, it's been a long wait, and you guys deserved a chapter, yah? It took a while for me to try to work all of this out, though. Time travel and Teleportation and other Morgan-Class Fuckery can only get you so far. Inconsistencies with the actual canon are unavoidable at my point. Sorry.

Ah, what the hell am i saying, this is an Awakening/Fates crossover, after all. I just have to be accurate with character portrayals and historical events right?

* * *

Diminished Returns

"As soon as I felt a familiar presence make itself apparent in Ylisse while using the Divine Plane... I left the castle and just flew. Something, I knew it was something important... And to see you again... It's..." Severa closed her eyes, trying her hardest to hide her apparent happiness.

"So this whole time, you knew it was me?" Robin asked amazed.

"I had to m-make sure! It's not like I just felt your heartbeat for the first time in 17 years or a-anything..." Severa huffed with a smirk as Robin was close enough to the ground to determine individual shapes on the surface.

As Severa wrapped up her account of the last few days, Robin sighed as the sheer amount of developments that comprised the eventful week blew his mind harder than Cordelia unleashing her 17 years of lo- Aha...

Severa winced as Robin once again was caught daydreaming. Changing the subject, the white-haired knight pointed at the castle excitedly as the Pegasus landed.

"Look! We're here! Well... No one is going to greet you from my generation, obviously. But still, Lord Chrom and the others are still in there!"

"Guess I won't be any talk from Owain anytime soon," Robin complained. He wasn't particularly excited in having the eccentric swordsman as his son in law.

"That shouldn't be your highest concern, Dad," Severa replied with her snarky voice. Her father merely tsked and dismounted.

"And how about Lucina and the 'Future Past Plan' we made? I never asked Cordi about that." Robin asked.

Before he 'died,' Robin, Chrom, and the other parents realized that having two copies of their children running around, despite having a huge age gap, would be a huge mind-fuck to the new generation. Thus, most of the parents' new children were born under different names than what was originally planned. Their children from the future, eventually, would be forced to leave until the next generation was mature enough for them to understand, under which terms they would reunite as a family. It was tricky and unresourceful, Robin admitted, but it was the best way to insure both sets of children got the proper childhood they desired.

For the other parents, especially Chrom and Lissa, their children were so dear to them, plus already known to the public, that they convinced Robin that other means could be taken while their children came of age. The awkward part was just raising the kids normally despite having an older version run about, but they handled it admirably.

Princess Lucina insisted strongly too, and now that especially she was in line of the throne after Chrom's impending resignation, she definitely had to stick around while her younger version was still too young for politics.

As for the future versions of Robin and Cordelia's children, they never actually got to the part where they made them. At least until now.

As such, most of the new Shepherds lived in the barracks, while their present counterparts stared in awe, heroes bearing their own resemblance living and breathing just a few miles away, whom they looked up to quite a bit. The current Shepherds had their own personal fanclub in the form of their present selves, and Cynthia and Owain especially could not be happier. Besides Lucina, most of their present counterparts were between 11-15 years old. Soon, it would be time to finally move back.

"Well, Lord Chrom and Princess Marth can talk to you about that." Marth was the subterfuge of the original Lucina born after the Plegian campaign, in honor of the one who bore the name originally to save their country in the grim future. Being as she was the first of the 'New' Shepherds to be born, she already met with Lucina long before, and the two took a fond liking to each other.

Making idle chat as he proceeded down the hallway to the throne room, Robin just realized how ragged he looked. He hadn't bothered to square away his ragged beard or change out his old coat. Then again, there were better things to reflect on than being 17 years behind on everything, least of all hygiene. Suddenly, a realization struck his mind.

"Wait. Judging by the fact that my return to reality resulted in Naga's attack, that must mean the Divine Dragons must've detected Grima's return... But I'm the one that returned. Does that mean..." Before waiting for his daughter's response, Robin tested this theory by phasing into the Divine Realm, a process that he had just learned from Severa that he could do due to his powers as the spawn of the Fell Dragon. Almost instantly, his brain was wracked by immense voices and yelling and other 'what the fuck' material, so he quickly phased out, gasping and laughing nervously. He, a mere mortal, with the power of the fell dragon at his disposal? And minus the evil sinister intentions of ending mankind?

"Let's... Try that again when it's not urgent." Severa laughed nervously at her dad's streak of daydreaming, opening the door to the throne with a flourished and slightly fake bow, she could see Princess Luc-Marth and Lord Chrom chatting idly with a smile, while Frederick and Nowi laughed at each other, a couple recruits on the floor across from them in the push-up position. Walking through door with a grand flourish, she stood behind her father as he was left exposed to the entire throne room.

"Welcome back home, dad."

Changing her tone, she announced to the room excitedly," M'Lords and M'ladies, I present to you the Tactician of Ylisse!"

* * *

...Holy crap he looks horrid.

Chrom almost laughed, though nothing could have been done to hide the immense smile under his weary face as he almost sprinted towards his old friend, Frederick and Marth in tow.

"Uncle Robin!" Marth yelled out. Robin gawked at how similar she looked like Lucina. Minus the fact that her hair was short like her namesake, Robin could've sworn this was the image of Lucina he held in his head the moment he faded from existence. Her headband was probably the same too, and her outfit bore a striking resemblance to Lucina's, except that it was white like her father instead of the royal blue that her future self wore.

"Robin!" Chrom bore himself with the same royal/warrior air, though the aging was evident, and Robin's time gone struck the tactician hard just by looking at how many days of worry and stress had passed in Chrom's eyes.

"M'lord," Frederick nodded curtly. The warrior looked as immortal and pristine as ever, his hair bearing shades of wisdom and experience. He was also surprised to notice that Nowi looked about 20 to 30, having aged slightly both from the wink of time that has passed and the toll of sending the spirits of 11 Shepherds across space.

Robin braced himself as he was tackled to the ground by the King, followed by two shadows standing over him and hearty laughs mixed with cheery giggles from both male and female companions.

"I can't say you looked younger," Robin noted with a sigh, scratching his own beard for emphasis.

"I must say that the Cervantes look does not suit you," Chrom joked, poking him in the chin with Falchion's hilt. "I could make you look young again with a couple swipes." Robin shook his head with a laugh, getting helped up by the young Princess.

"And you there! It's been a good while since I've seen you. You look like your sel-sister almost perfectly!" Chrom and Marth laughed, the latter playing along with the joke while drawing her rapier to her side and placing her off-hand on her hip like Lucina would.

"You should watch them spar," Frederick added. "I thought Arena Ferox showcased such glorious mirrored swordsmanship during the Plegian campaign." Robin could've sworn Frederick seemed slightly aroused from the mention of fine swordfaire, so he merely nodded in belief.

"Anyway, it's good to see you back! I was actually planning on sending the Shepherds, both old and new, to your homestead with the rest of the group if not for-" Chrom sighed, the quiet reinforcing just how empty the castle was now. "I wish we all could've been there when your daughter found you. But they'll be back soon, no doubt."

"I know," Robin stated while scratching his head. "I have a son and daughter in law out there as we speak, after all."

"Ah, so you're aware that you'll be bowing your knee to your own child once I step down?" Robin nodded with a prideful smile.

"There is no one more deserving of my respect besides our current King and the one soon to be." Chrom chuckled in agreement. Severa blushed in slight jealousy. Surely he didn't mean it like that, she assured herself.

"At least once Princess Marth here decides the crown is a better fit on her... Not that I mind Marc teleporting half the royal household to some apocalyptic timeline. Actually, come to think of it, Marth, you really should take my place now so Lucina doesn't have to wait." Chrom laughed nervously at the thought of Castle Ylisse crumbling into the sea or some likewise oddity.

"Not happening, Dad."

Severa stood back, blankly staring with calm curiosity. Of course, the whole royal family expected Robin to drop by within the next few days at least, but sooner than later was appreciated as well. And now?

She didn't mind the quiet.

* * *

Owain hated this quiet.

Ever since dueling Hinoka, Owain had noticed nothing but peaceful greetings from the rest of the royal Hoshidan family. Most of his time had been spent chatting idly with Asama and Setsuna, accompanying the Princess as she searched the texts of the Royal Library for any mention of the Divine Dragons. The more she looked, the less she found, and the more certain Owain thought this was the place where evil lay embedded within.

What few opportunities he had to spar were with the Princess herself or one of her retainers. Having sheathed Mystletainn indefinitely, the swordsman always carried around a couple tomes when it was time to cross blades with any challenger. He had yet to fight Prince Ryoma as he was out on patrol with his men for the last week. Hinoka didn't expect him back for another two weeks, so Owain waited patiently as he continued honing his proficiency over magic, happy that in this place, no one would judge a mage in training.

Unlike in Ylisse, where he had been kicked out of the Mage Institute for lighting half of the castle on fire with one spell.

* * *

"C-can't... Control..."

Morgan watched in a mix of confusion and astonishment as her newest pupil of about a year, who could barely light off a simple Thunder spell, shoot a bolt of pure energy out of his palms and through the adjacent scenery.

Which is exactly why she could explain how he stole her Mjolnir and - she didn't care how - incinerate nearly half of the castle courtyard, leaving a large black gash in the green grass which quickly caught ablaze, along with piercing straight through a hill, leaving a blue, smoking hole far off in the distance.

* * *

Owain sighed as he felt Morgan's beloved tome in his hands in fond memory, relishing the memory of her finally giving it to him as a consolation for getting expelled in the early years of his magical ventures.

"M'lord Owain, Lady Hinoka wishes to speak with you." Owain woke up from his thoughts, propping his head up off the table of his study and acknowledged Setsuna and Asama in the doorway of the domain he and Inigo shared. Nodding, he bagged his Mjolnir and went off with the two retainers.

Mystletainn was left propped along his bed.

* * *

"They say those of the Divine Dragon's blood bear an immense power," Hinoka explained. She stood alongside what appeared to be a river bed, long dried up due to the course of the seasons, or perhaps something else entirely, as Owain noticed by the lack of vegetation anywhere nearby.

"Aye," Owain nodded. "Those who bore the Hero-King's blood were deemed worthy to bear the Divine Blade, Falchion. Any other bloodline that wielded the Divine Blade would find that it would simply not cut, as if he were holding simple air."

"This holy blade," Hinoka began in a wonder, "Does it bear any special properties?"

"It is the only blade known that could pierce the hide of the fell dragon," Owain clarified. "It was forged from the tooth of Naga to slay Grima, and that its Divine purpose over the last thousand years and beyond," Owain said pridefully, recalling the moment Chrom incapacitated Grima with the same blade.

"If so... And you are of the same bloodline, that means you must bear the same power..."

"Oh, it's not really a power," Owain corrected disappointedly, "But I am nonetheless honored to be worthy to wield Falchion in battle just like my more royal cousins."

"Interesting. Do the Fell Dragon's descendants exist on this plane? I could imagine both beings have existed through their bloodline indefinitely..."

"Aye. The vessel Grima was supposed to enter was forged from human and Fell Dragon blood, and when he bore children, they inherited the power Grima had. And likewise, those descendants of the fell dragon can view into the spiritual realm and determine the location and presence of any being they can recognize on the Divine Plane."

"And yet these descendants of the Fell Dragon... Are they not evil?"

"No, in fact, they are the most noble and heroic beings I have had the honor of fighting alongside, four of them in total."

"That... How?"

"You see, Naga is our Divine Dragon. In contrast, Grima was the Fell Dragon. However, both descendants bore their blood but sometimes not their intentions. My descendant just a generation before my uncle waged a mad war, sending countless lives into pointless bloodshed. He disgraced the bloodline I was so proud of until my Uncle and Mother redeemed it.

And likewise, when our group defeated the Fell Dragon, the one who struck the killing blow was none other than the vessel for the Fell Dragon's reincarnation. He sacrificed himself nobly, letting his family, friends, and own life... Fall, to save us all."

"I see..."

"So you have a Divine Dragon now... But the Fell Dragon has been vanquished? Such peace in your realm can only serve to question why you are out here then?"

"That is exactly why we are here, actually," Owain spoke, realizing that by giving the plan away he might as well be spelling out his situation entirely. Ah, Hinoka could be trusted.

"Naga was uninterrupted in the Divine Realm for a while. However, merely a few days ago, she was attacked, so they sent parties of us fighters, each group to foreign lands. We had never heard of Hoshido or Nohr before, so I'm surprised we even got here in one piece just by a trace. It's... Complicated." Hinoka wanted to nod, but her face merely stated confusion.

"Yes... I don't seem to follow very well, and my mind is not suited to such strenuous doldrums of reality anyway. Let's disregard that subject. Perhaps we can talk later, after I finish this task with you."

"Oh? You desire another challenge?" Hinoka nodded and stared at the river, pointing a single finger along its dry bank.

"Tell me, Owain. What do you see?"

"It's a riverbed, clearly. Judging by the lack of plants or fertilized soil, or water... This has been dry for at least a month." Hinoka chuckled and stretched her shoulders a bit, as if she was gathering power.

"That is where you are wrong. I said before how the Divine Dragons grant their descendants gifts, no?"

"Yes you did. But what do-" Hinoka's hands seemed to glow, just as red as the hair on her head. Her eyes closed and reopened, now as bright as the sun except shining a brilliant crimson.

"WHA-" Owain jumped back, sensing an enormous amount of power being channeled by the Pegasus Knight.

"This is the power of the Divine Dragon Byakuya! As the legends say, those who bear his blood commands even nature to their will! One merely needs to grasp this power to apply it, even on the battlefield... While your blood destines you as a hero, and the Fell Dragon's blood allows you sacred power... With the Dragon's Vein... I can alter my reality itself!"

Owain marveled in astonishment as a pure orb of surging energy emanated from the knight's fingertips, very unlike the magic he had come to train with and watch. Unlike the rippling of wind or the swelling of fire or the crackling of lightning... Whatever was in Hinoka's hands simply glowed and pulsed, like she was holding a droplet of the gentle spring sky itself.

"You mean..."

"Hear me, Byakuya! I bear proof of our sacred covenant!" Her eyes closed, her hand pointed skyward.

"In the name of the royal blood, I ask for this divine power!" She took a deep breath, and Owain noticed how similar it was to the Awakening ritual.

"Baptize me in strength, that I may become your true daughter!" With a mighty yell, the orb shot from her hands through the riverbed with a loud snap.

Nothing happened at first, but then Owain could've sworn he heard the ground rumble. Suddenly, the ground right next to him erupted as a geyser shot out, blistering hot water causing him to jump back and yelp. Hinoka seemed unphased, and the mist parted around her as if it evaporated before touching her body. Multiple geysers spouted along the riverbed, steam and dust flying around in a mighty display of power.

"And now... The river runs freely once more," Hinoka sighed, watching as the once-sandbed now was a gentle stream, easily multiple feet deep and many times that across.

"That's amazing... Such power. I wonder if my own bloodline could..." Owain wondered what the war would've been like... What the future would be like, if he, Lucina and Inigo could bend the battlefield to their will. So many tactical advantages... They could've saved everything... He shook such realities out of his head. He won that war through his teammates, nothing more than the bonds they shared. Nothing was more honorable, nor more powerful, than that connection.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hinoka encouraged, "Though do refrain from actually trying anything here. The Dragon's Vein is also a powerful weapon, when used correctly. When the time comes, we'll work on that later. Right now, I'm actually heading out on a uhh... Patrol. I was hoping you and Inigo were willing to come along, along with Setsuna and Asama. Perhaps the Nohrian bastards would prove willing targets for your spell weaving?"

"My body is ready," Owain nodded in agreement. Hinoka winced at the awkward phrasing. "Inigo was feigning sickness anyway, he's probably unsuccessfully womanizing some damsel, so I doubt he'd appreciate the interruption. Shall we fetch him before we set off?"

"Actually, it should be fine. I'm not expecting any action where we're going, but still... You know what? Let's bring him."

* * *

Robin sat across from his daughter in the library, the two ashen-haired adults looking at Morgan's notes on teleportation. Well, Robin was. Severa was reading some book irrelevant to the topic. A quick glance and Robin noticed it was a book relating to swordsmanship. Strange, Severa never read, let alone focused on bladework back during their Shepherd days. He smiled slightly, knowing how desperate his daughter was to live up to her parents' legacies.

"You... Do you think I should go after them, father? Do you think they need my help out there?" Severa asked. Her emotions were hard to determine, but Robin could tell she was trying to prove herself superior to her younger siblings. He was proud of her though, he had to remind himself.

"Maybe you should. But what if I want my precious daughter to stay with me? What, two days is enough to call it quits with your father and leave the nest?" Severa blushed and buried her face in her book embarrassed.

"Tsk, it's not like that, you know that father..." Severa sighed and let the book slide off her fingers onto the table with a nervous movement.

"So what is it you are trying to prove?" Robin's intuition easily pierced Severa's act, and she grumbled as she kicked Robin's shins roughly with a pout. "Ow!"

"You know exactly what I'm trying to prove!"

"What, just because your brother can send us back in time and your sister can send you to foreign lands, does that mean that their big sister is any less capable?" Severa smiled bashfully and twiddled her thumbs as she shook her head.

"Or maybe it's the fact that their big sister was the one that sensed my return and found me asleep in a field? Or maybe she's the one that picked up her mother's lance and her armor? And now she's the Captain of the Pegasus Knights and Queen Lucina's future protector? That may be impressive, but let's not forget to add that through all this time, she had surpassed her mother and father in terms of capabilities? I think I have a VERY, capable daughter in front of me." Severa's blush was now immensely spreading, and her grin was enough that Robin lunged out and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Don't you ever forget, no matter how cool you think your siblings are, or how badass your father slash fell dragon reincarnate might turn out to be, or how perfect your mother is... You're my daughter, and as such you are entitled to all that potential and more."

"...Dad..."

"Though if this is a ploy to go shopping-" Robin yelped as a book came flying by his left ear, followed by a seething Severa.

"No! Pff, I'm 34 Dad, I'm a little too old for that..."

"Then what is it you want to do out there?" Severa smiled, pointing a single finger at her father's chest.

"I want to spend time with just you... No Morgans, no Mother... Please. One Father-Daughter bonding moment is all I ask! You've been gone so long... I was so jealous of everyone, and even though I'm a full grown adult now... I want to know what it's like to have a Father again... Even if I have to drag you along to do it! What better opportunity than to save Naga after your 'divine' butt nearly killed her when you came back?"

Robin brushed his palm along Severa's cheek, the other hand wrapped around her back comfortingly. He smiled as he kissed the top of his daughter's forehead, causing said face to nuzzle against his chest lovingly. Damn, she had a way with words. Plus Naga was about to die too, and he couldn't have his world ending just as soon as he came back, god or no god that he was.

"I think you should better start packing then." Severa lit up, her grin shining more brightly than the candles or the sunlight illuminating the room.

"Reall-"

"You're telling Mother though."

"Aww."

* * *

Finally in a place where he could relax, Robin sat upright on the bed, trying to grasp the feeling of entering the Divine Plane. His children did it, and that was with Severa's lack of magical intuition as well. How hard could it be for him, one that bore the title of Fell Dragon?

Robin reminded himself that he was nothing like that. He may have been the one to end Grima, the one to be reborn as Grima, and the one to eventually succeed as Grima...

Robin was not Grima. Not ever. He was a father, a husband, and a hero before anything else.

Still... If he could wield Grima's power without any of the malice towards mankind...

Impossible, Robin thought. Grima's intent was to end the world and humanity. What amount of benevolent intent would it take to turn the power of death into something useful for humanity?

With this thought, Robin closed his eyes, finding that these thoughts were the ones that spurred his entry into the Divine Plane. Almost immediately, a voice startled him, and he felt something shift from behind.

"W-wait... You?! But... You're dead! Who... Oh. It's you." Robin gasped as he found himself face to face with the Divine Dragon herself. Despite her injuries, her appearance in the Divine Plane looked as well... Divine... as ever. She had no trace of injury on her ethereal form, but Robin had no reason to doubt that her earthly grip was null due to her attack.

"Lady Naga," Robin acknowledged, bowing courteously. Naga shook her head with a laugh, pointing back at him.

"As weird as it is to say, you and I are equals now. Vessel of Grima or not, you bear the weight of being the Fell Dragon. Which means... Ah, so you're the one that revealed my location to the universe," Naga grumbled.

"Sorry about that," Robin admitted, "I actually had no clue what happened while I was gone."

"If that is the case, then you too are in danger, I fear."

"How so?"

"Whoever attacked me must have been sensing you. I have not made enemies among the Divine Dragons, while Grima has. When you returned, everyone must have caught wind of your scent. Due to our recent struggles, both of our powers may not be up to par with the others after us.

"Which is why you are sending the Shepherds out to neutralize the threats before they reach you?"

"Call me selfish or power-hungry, but my domain is merely Akaneia... Ylisse. And if the Dragon of Ylisse falls, everyone, even your earthly form, will find themselves in the apocalypse once more. Not even your power will be enough to restore balance. Grima was not the first Dragon to fall, nor will he be the last."

"I see. But what exactly makes me worthy of being the Fell Dragon reincarnate?"

"You recall, your mother was of human blood. Validar on the other hand spawned a vessel with a pure enough bloodline to contain Grima's essence. That is how your story began, after all. So, as your body may be human, the power contained within is divine."

"I understand. That is why my thoughts are my own?"

"Well, have you had any pangs to end sentient life and burn all humanity to ash?"

"No..."

"Then, Fell Dragon Robin," Naga said with grandeur, "I believe our existences are intertwined. I have already dispatched my bloodline to combat the threat. When the time seems right, you too will have to provide a course of action."

"I'll do it in person then."

"I would not recommend going yourself..."

"Ah, but my daughter does, thankfully."

"..."

"..."

"You are a much better counterpart than Grima was, I must admit." Naga smiled, visibly relaxing for the first time in millennia.

"Well... It's decided. I guess I'm off to kill some more dragons," Robin realized with a sigh.

"You do not have to sacrifice more of your life for noble causes," Naga advised. Robin slumped, eyes pleadingly distant as he factored his options.

"I already lost 17 years with my family. I do not know how many more this venture will take. My life was a fair price to pay for being the vessel of the fell dragon. Losing a family right after I earned the chance to regain it? I think I am starting to pay the price of such a foolish mistake as starting a fam-"

"It was the only way you would have returned, Robin. Any other bond was not strong enough to pull you from the plane of the dead."

"But... I would rather be dead than leave my own wife and children to a reality where their father had come back, only to leave again..."

"I understand, Fell Dragon. Then allow me to finally reward you for saving Ylisse, and me."

Robin felt the clock reverse, years of stress fading and being replaced by a replenishing youthfulness. Looking at his own reflection in Naga's eyes, he saw the same young man that struck Grima down, 17 years ago. Beside him, a 22 year old Cordelia lay at his side, with three teenagers running around his own house. Robin stepped back, in awe of the power that had been granted to him.

"It is the least I can do to restore the life of a man who sacrificed far more than his life to save the existence of others," Naga solemnly said.

"You can do that?"

"We are gods, after all. But I'm afraid if I were to pass, then what I have done will reverse. I regret to say it, but the only way to restore time for your family... Would be to give it up, one more time."

"But I get to finally raise my family naturally..."

"I am honored to restore your purpose, Robin."

"This... Lady Naga... Alright. I'll do it. Just as long as my family stays safe while I'm gone."

"Of course. Morgan, Marc, Cordelia will be under my utmost protection, as much as I'm able. Severa already has the Fell Dragon watching over her after all."

* * *

Robin came to on the bed, Cordelia kneeling at his side, stroking his head thoughtfully.

"Cordi, I... Robin looked at her, realizing that she was back to her older self...

"I heard everything, Robin."

"Then I suppose you know what has to be done..."

"No. I won't allow it."

"Cordi?" Tears fell from his wife's eyes as her fists slammed into the bed in anguish.

"Can't I have my husband for the rest of my life? Is that so hard to ask, Naga? But no, you insist on using my own HUSBAND to save you and Ylisse... A-again..." Cordelia crumpled next to her husband, hugging him tightly. "17 years only to lose him after 2 days... Can't I just keep him until this damn continent drives itself into nothing?"

"Cordi..." Robin whispered, stroking his beloved wife's hair lovingly.

"But... You have to. You're the only one that has the power to strike down another god..." Cordelia sobbed quietly, her grip on Robin's cloak weakening.

"I promise you, the first thing that happens when I come back is our honeymoon at the beach," Robin assured. Cordelia shook her head sadly, with a faint smile.

"No. You have three kids to attend to first. Your pathetic little wife will wait patiently, just like she's been doing half her life."

"Cordi, you deserve better than an empty bed..."

"And you deserve better than a sobbing wife and 17 empty years," Cordelia retorted, her smile growing.

"I disagree. Your beautiful affection is the best thing a husband could ever ask for," Robin said with a grin.

"And you're the best husband I could've asked for," Cordelia responded, nuzzling her head into Robin's arms.

* * *

Robin acknowledged Naga once more, Severa right by his side.

"You know, you could bring your family along too," Naga offered. Robin shook his head.

"Cordi's too old, then again, so am I. Morgan and Marc are the only ones that can bring back the others, so they'll have to stay."

"Lady Severa, you have offered your blade to my service multiple times. Are you certain you wish to do this?" Severa nodded eagerly, smiling as she patted her father's shoulder.

"Someone's gotta keep his old butt safe! God or not, he's still a piss-poor swordsman compared to me!"

"I must say, Robin, you have raised quite a set of children," Naga complimented.

"Ah, I've been gone for 17 years, remember? This was all Cordi's doing." Naga nodded, before sighing and powering down the teleportation spell she was ready to cast.

"You know, Fell Dragon, you deserve another night with your family. It's the least I can do. First thing tomorrow morning, be ready to go. You too, Lady Severa."

"Thank you, Lady Naga," Robin and Severa exclaimed simultaneously.

"It is nothing at all. I am certain there is plenty of time for warriors of your caliber to hunt down the dragon, anyway. Even if, you'll keep him occupied long enough for me to gather my strength and fight back."

Robin and Severa nodded, before warping back to reality. Cordelia and Morgan were cooking while Marc was outside, watering the plants as the sun went down.

"Hey Cordi. I'm staying the night," Robin exclaimed, before being subsequently tackled by the two women in the kitchen.

"I'm glad," Cordelia exclaimed, hurrying back to cooking dinner. "Let's hurry with dinner so..." Cordelia blushed as she looked at her daughter's pleadingly, who nodded sadly and laughed nervously to each other.

* * *

"Guess we're going for a run?" Morgan asked, to which Severa nodded tiredly.

"I'll help you pack, too. Hey, why can't I teleport you two anyway?"

Morgan and Severa chatted on the kitchen table while Marc washed the dishes. Robin and Cordelia were no doubt anxious for their last night in a big while, but they didn't mind talking with their family for a while before things started happening.

"You don't have a trace, remember? Besides, Lady Naga could probably do a better job than you could, prodigy." Morgan rolled her eyes, punching Severa in the neck lightly.

"You'll be fine," Morgan assured, hugging her sister.

"I'll take care of Owain for you," Severa assured with an equal laugh, causing the tactician to blush.

"I-ugh... G-good! I hope you do!"

"Hey. He's good with you, anyway," Severa admitted. It was the first time she said this since their engagement, so Morgan didn't respond for a good while.

"I... Thanks. Sis."

Meanwhile, Marc and Robin were having a Father-Son conversation by the water basin where Marc washed the dishes.

"Dad... I wish we could've stayed longer with you." Robin patted his son's shoulder as the more sentimental of the two twins had some time alone with his beloved father.

"Hey, don't you worry at all, M'lord," Robin added with a bow, causing his son to grumble. "I'm doing this so I can have another shot with you guys, anyway!"

"So what do you think about it," Marc asked.

"King Marc? It has a good ring to it. And like I told Chrom, I'll gladly bow to you, son." Marc couldn't help but smile.

"Lucina was excited too. She never had the chance to rule over Ylisse where she came from. She'll be a great Exalt," Marc sighed.

"Well, save some room for Marth, when she grows up."

"We will, Father.

Cordelia took Severa aside while Morgan helped Severa pack her bags for tomorrow's venture.

"Sev..."

"Mom..." The two knights looked each other in the eyes before smiling through their tears.

"I have had the honor of raising the finest knight in Ylisse," Cordelia admitted, rubbing her armor lovingly, before realizing it was a better fit on Severa.

"And I had the honor of being trained by the finest knight in Ylisse," Severa retorted through her frown, putting her arms around her mother.

"You'll do well to keep Robin safe, alright?" Cordelia asked, glancing at her husband who was now chatting with Morgan.

"I'm sorry you can't come along," Severa admitted. Even though this was still her attempt at Father/ Daughter bonding, she felt guilty that she was keeping Robin's own wife from spending more time with her beloved husband.

"Don't worry about it. He'll do as he promised. Even if I have to wait another 17 years, if we get to start our family all over again, with no interruptions, I'll gladly stay waiting for that day. But that doesn't mean I regret a single second I got to spend with my beloved daughters and son."

"Mom..."

"Besides! Sev, let me tell you something." Severa leaned in, while Cordelia wiped her tears from her eyes.

"This isn't the first time I have harbored jealousy towards your position," Cordelia whispered sadly. Severa hugged her mom even tighter as the words sunk in.

"We'll be back soon, Mom." Severa said with a wink.

"I'll be waiting," Cordelia laughed.

Robin made his way over to Severa's room, where he found Morgan sharpening Severa's blades pristinely and making sure every Vulnerary and Elixir was topped off and sealed before packing it away.

"Hey there Morgan," Robin called, and his daughter jumped up and smiled deeply.

"Will you be gone for a while?" She asked innocently.

"So what if I am? I might just beat some sense into your boyfriend while I'm at it," Robin teased. Morgan didn't take that too well and grunted.

"Will you keep him safe, Father? I already almost killed him when I accidentally warped them without Sev."

"Yes, I'll keep him safe. But only because he's your 'like-like,' okay?" Morgan mirrored Robin's grin now, and she felt the robe that she always wore; an exact replica of Robin's.

"Keep Severa safe... Too." Morgan requested quietly. Robin nodded, understanding the deep bond the two sisters held.

"That I will not hesitate to do," Robin promised.

"And keep yourself safe." Morgan added.

"I'm a god. But I'm a father and a husband more importantly," Robin stated, knowing his family was more important than his title.

"You're conveniently the best dad," All three of his kids chimed in from behind him and in front of him, done with their conversations.

"And about the best husband... I'll be the judge of that," Cordelia teased, pointing to their room with a 'NOW' expression on her face. The three kids took this as their cue to leave. Not before flooding the house with groans and mumbling as the door shut behind them.

* * *

The party of six rounded the top of the hill to spot a Hoshidan ghost town near the borders of the Infinite Chasm and the Nohrian/Hoshidan boundary.

Hinoka and Owain, followed closely by Inigo, Setsuna, Asama, and Princess Azura, one of the other royalties that Owain had not really spoken to, walked around the abandoned village.

"This is the place, sister?" Hinoka asked quietly.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet, and Owain could sense a trace of fear.

"What exactly are we doing here," Inigo wondered aloud cautiously, sword out and ready.

"I'm about to ask the same thing," Owain admitted, before drawing both Mystletainn and Mjolnir at the sounds of boards breaking behind him. He was shocked to see a cloaked figure, similar in appearance to Grima, but without the evil aura.

"So you have come," It spoke simply, revealing nothing.

"Yes... You're the ones we saw in our dreams?" Azura and Hinoka asked simultaneously.

"And those two, the foreigners. I thought I sensed four come over from Akaneia?"

"Four?" Owain asked in awe. How did this stranger know about their story? And four?

"There is you, the swordsman magician, and the other, the blade dancer. Then there is the Pegasus Knight, and lastly, the Dragon slayer."

"Dragon slayer? Robin?"

"So that is his name. The one that struck down Grima. I will need their help as well."

"What is it that you want, stranger? It is both rude and assertive for a mage, even one of your caliber to alter our dreams!" Hinoka called out, forcing the cloaked figure to shift a little, revealing blue hair to the sunlight, similar in shade to Azura's.

"I cannot explain the details at the moment, but you must please help my kingdom. Azura, you know of what I speak." The dancer quaked nervously, backing away before hiding behind Hinoka's strong figure.

"Surely you must not mention it here! We cannot have..."

"Do not worry. But there is one detail that might interest you Hoshidans to aiding me as well."

"And why would we do that," Hinoka challenged. The stranger merely bowed to his knees, showing no ill intent but instead respect.

"There is someone that might be in your interests to save," He explained.

"Who?"

"Her name is Kamui."


	6. No Mere Tactician

No Mere Tactician

It didn't take long to get ready; Robin already packed the night before. Actually, Morgin did for him, and Robin knew his son was more cautious than he was when it came to preparations. Tightening his belt and adjusting the straps on his bag, Robin made sure everything was in place before eying his trusted blade, ironically the one Cordelia used to attack Chrom. Slowly, Robin sheathed his Levin Sword, which hid neatly against the flat of his thigh and underneath the flowing cloth of his cloak. The weary tactician, holding only a simple staff for the assumption of walking support bore the appearance of a wandering nomad, his aura exhibiting nothing revealing about his true origins. From an outside view, the man with nothing but a backpack and a walking stick presented no threat and even less intrigue.

Severa, not entirely keen on looking so bland, took her family by surprise as she showed up wearing her old mercenary armor from almost 2 decades ago. It looked none the worse for wear, and to be honest, Robin thought his daughter looked pretty intimidating in it. All the glances caused Severa to blush, however.

"What, I can't bring my pegasus along for the ride, so why dress the part?" Cordelia laughed, tapping Severa's shoulderguard playfully.

"You just didn't want to get my armor dirty," She teased. Severa fumed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I just want to travel light, is that so awful? Besides! Dad looks like the homeless, so wouldn't it be weird to be accompanied by a personal knight in shining armor?" The whole family chuckled at the thought of Robin wandering around with a dismounted knight giving away their position with a radiant glare, but slowly faded as Robin nodded to Severa as he opened the door, where the wind and rain danced ominously outside. Turning back, he smiled weakly at Cordelia.

"You have no idea how hard this is," Robin admitted.

"Psch, if Severa wants to bond with her Father, why not save the world at the same time?" Cordelia laughed through her tears.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Severa laughed as well.

"No. You TWO will be back, and don't even think you can sneak back in the house without saying hello first!" Cordelia taunted.

"My offer's still up on our honeymoon though," Robin suggested.

"Save the world first, honey. Our honeymoon is a close second priority." Robin chuckled, and with a nod and a final hug from his family, he closed his eyes and phased to the Divine.

* * *

"Lady Naga... Two saviors of Ylisse, ready to go." Naga appeared lost in thought as Robin entered, but she quickly recovered and smiled.

"So it appears. But listen well, Robin, for I fear not even I know the path you must take. Thus, I am sending you to the land of Byakuya and Anya, a realm I have not witnessed since its creation. Your two comrades are there, and I am certain you will find them given time. But I still have a premonition for you."

"Yes?"

"The path to your peace is only through war," Naga explained. "To weaken a God, you must start with-."

"His followers," Robin realized sadly.

"Unfortunately, even the followers will be hard to find, as this dragon does not make his presence known, even among his own people. Not anymore."

"Must it always be so difficult," Robin mused sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so, Tactician. The lines are blurred, and I cannot even tell you who the enemy is. Whatever happens, you must stay true to Ylisse, and if not, then bear true to your family. Do not be lost in the politics of war nor the promises of your allies."

"I'd rather get home as fast as possible," Robin replied bluntly.

"Nonetheless, this may prove to be a difficult and lengthy ordeal. There are only four names I have foreseen that will aid your quest in the near future: Luna, Odin, Lazward, and Corrin."

"Who?"

"You'll see in due time, friend. Robin, the rest is up to you." Naga stated blankly as her fatigue started to set in. Robin and Severa braced themselves for the coming teleport.

"Oh, and before you head off, I took the liberty in granting your physical form a more... Appropriate state: the road to the future is best traveled on youthful feet, I assure you. I'm sure you'll appreciate both of you being in your prime condition once more. Like your colleagues before you, I can guarantee that the experiences and training you've acquired thus far will stay, granting you an edge over anyone who crosses your blade."

"I-!?" With a flash of light, Robin felt the same sensation he felt yesterday when Naga offered him her promise, the sleepless eternity of 17 years being erased from his muscles. When his eyes reopened, he was facing a Severa, the splitting image of the teary-eyed daughter who he left behind when he smote Grima into the dust. Judging that she was the same age as when he left, he had to be 22 again.

"It's like I never left..." Robin muttered as Severa nodded uneasily.

"Be safe, and be true, Fell Dragon." Naga closed her eyes, her hands pointed towards them as she muttered something in an ancient tongue.

With a sharp breath from the Divine Dragon, the two were gone.

* * *

Ryoma took a nervous breath as he sat down upon a large rock, his nerves as jumpy as the fierce lightning coursing on his blade. With the rest of his patrol following not too far behind, the Hoshidan Prince took this time to meditate and put his mind at a peaceful state . It had been a full month since the last Nohrian skirmish, and both his blade and his mind did not like the stillness such silence forced.

"What could they be doing behind our backs now," The swordsman thought aloud. Closing his eyes, he simply listened to the gentle wind blowing past the numerous trees, its scent bearing nothing but what was natural. Even the border, ominous and foreboding to the west, seemed to be still, no troops or armies marching from its dark mountains. The patrol path that he plotted was along the hillsides of Hoshido's border, high enough that he could see for a far distance and have a tactical position in the event of any invasions. Two sets of faint footsteps interrupted his reverie.

"Captain, shall we rest here?" Ryoma nodded to his two loyal retainers, Kagerou and Saizou, who both accompanied him on his patrol. To the samurai's left was a squad of 3 samurai and 2 bowmen, which consisted of the rest of the patrol element.

"Yes, this location is ideal to make camp," Ryoma stated as he pointed along the hillside. "Face your sleeping positions so that they are to the border, but angle them so that we may cover a wide area with our group. Assign the guard shifts and I will meet with you after dinner is prepared. I will wait."

As preparations began in their makeshift camp, Ryoma let his mind wander as he thumbed the hilt of Raijintou cautiously. The sword was his most prized memoir of his late father, Sumeragi. The lightning coursing along the blade was not merely for aesthetics; every time steel met flesh, Ryoma would feel a jolt ride across his arm, reinforcing the valuable life lesson that had been ingrained since his childhood.

 _For every life that a blade takes, that is ten more lives that have been destroyed._

Sumeragi purposely did not insulate the hilt with leather bindings because he knew that to be a warrior, he had to value life just as easily as he could take it. From years of fighting, his right arm had grown numb from being electrocuted time and time again by his own blade.

Ryoma looked at his sword thoughtfully, running his index finger along the bone hilt, devoid of any leather.

 _As a warrior, you must know the names of every family you cease when your enemy falls._

He drew Raijintou solemnly, its lightning crackling silently, blue light illuminating his immediate surroundings. Without thought, he slashed upwards, going through the motions of combat and swordplay in his head. A blue streak of energy accompanied the blade on its path before shooting out at the apex of his swing. Raijintou was unique among most swords; it could combat archers and mages from range due to its lightning. However, the sheer force of such distant attacks paralyzed his arms for a few seconds, putting him at trouble if he missed. It was a flaw that Sumeragi had no trouble remedying, but Ryoma still had a ways to go before he matched his father's swordsmanship.

Ryoma swung three times in succession, and subsequently three lightning bolts shot out, illuminating his front. His soldiers did not seem to mind, as they were busy preparing the camp anyway. Despite having an effective range of maybe twenty or thirty meters, Ryoma made sure not to let any of his bolts strike vegetation or else the fire would be quite disasterous.

Imagining himself in battle with an opponent, Ryoma put his blade in a parrying position, awaiting a strike to counter. Feinting a jab at the leg, Ryoma slashed upwards and then downwards thrice in rapid succession, fast enough that he could see the three slightly parallel trails of lightning where his blade traveled moments before. Anticipating another attack from his opponent, the samurai slashed right to deflect his opponent's blade, torquing his body with a swift roundhouse kick with his right leg to his opponent's jaw followed almost immediately by a spin kick with his left, finishing with a final spin and a clean slash, launching off a wave of electricity as he simulated slicing his opponent's gut with the business end of the sword, accompanied with a lightning bolt to finish what remained.

Following the lightning as it shot out, Ryoma's keen eyes saw a standing figure in the distance, making no attempt to be stealthy, maybe a hundred feet away. Gesturing silently towards his retainers, the three warriors flanked the intruder, who stood his ground, arms by his side. The moonlight provided nothing special but this man stared blankly at them, a faded black cloak shielding his identity from the Hoshidans, not like it could be determined in the dark anyway.

"State your business, stranger. You are thirty miles away from any Hoshidan village and more than forty away from any Nohrian. No one lives on the border anymore so you must be either a spy or a traveler, and judging by the lack of weaponry you have, you must be ill-prepared for the former and ill-placed for the latter." Saizou finished his threat by drawing his shuriken silently, twirling the sharp edges along his fingers deftly. Kagerou did suit, sliding a kunai from under her belt between her fingers without motion.

"..." The cloaked figure said nothing, so Ryoma drew his katana and pointed it at the man, close enough that the light could illuminate the stranger better. He wore a faded black cloak covered in foreign markings all around, along with a tan shirt that lay baggy to his true build, along with his beige pants that did not give away his body shape either. His boots were even more worn than his coat, and they rode up all the way to his upper thighs

"That clothing isn't Nohrian, and it certainly isn't Hoshidan..." Movement behind them startled Kagerou, and she was relieved to find the five warriors that comprised of their scouting party reinforcing them.

"If you think you're going to get away from here, you might, just with the right answers," Ryoma assured. "Who are you?"

"..." The stranger glanced quickly behind Kagerou, as if counting men.

"Listen, we don't have to fight, especially with an unarmed traveler as yourself," Kagerou reasoned. "But don't assume for a minute that we won't be able to."

"..." The stranger stretched out his shoulders, and with an obvious slowness, spread the extensions of his coat to reveal a strange jagged blade, which he drew into a ready position.

"Why? At least tell us your name, or your business! What advantage do you think you have?" Ryoma asked pleadingly. The stranger simply removed his hood, revealing a surprisingly youthful head of white hair amidst a fiercely determined and grim smirk.

"You have the lower ground, and we outnumber you 8 to 1!"

"Try 7 on 2, with the element of surprise," He replied simply.

"Huh?" Ryoma heard a blade unsheathe from his own group, and turning, he saw one of his own draw a straight edged blade, far longer than the katana his samurai usually wielded. Suddenly, it clicked; this one was not one of his. He blended in before the fight even began! Taking off the usual helmet, the mystery samurai revealed two pigtails, the same color as the man in front of Ryoma. Before anyone could do anything, she turned and swept the legs of the bowman behind her with a quick spinning move, before knocking him out with the pommel of the sword as the spin completed. The bowman crumpled to the ground like a sack of bricks.

The male stranger took this distraction to throw a projectile at the ground, and immediately a bright flash accompanied by smoke started coming out. Caught off-guard and panicking from the turn of events, the remaining three soldiers formed a defensive perimeter around Ryoma, while Saizou and Kagerou stuck together outside the smoke cloud.

"...Who are these guys..." Kagerou wondered, before ducking out of the way of a fireball from somewhere inside the smoke. Several grunts and clangs later, and the second bowman hit the ground right outside the cloud, coughing before falling unconscious

"That's five of us left," Saizou growled, holding two shuriken in each hand, watching as the smoke still persisted and clangs rang out from inside.

"Enough!" Ryoma yelled, the light of Raijintou shining through the smoke. The two ninjas watched as the blue radiance arced gracefully in a rapid circle, the energy expelled from it enough to dissipate the smoke. It was too late however, and when the smoke cleared, another samurai lay on the ground, his helmet with a huge dent where the back was and knife pinning his gauntlet to the dirt. Whoever these people were, they could've easily killed them all, Saizou interpreted.

The two warriors were no where to be seen.

"Saizou, Kagerou, Hana, around me," Ryoma motioned, forming a defensive square around their unconscious comrades.

"2 on 4," The male taunted as he came out from one of the many trees, wielding one of the katanas from the samurai while his own sword was in his off-hand, reverse grip. "And no more element of surprise," He finished darkly. "No killing these ones either."

"Gotcha. I'll take the two on the left."

"No. Pair up. We'll take them all at once," The male stated, holding his swords defensively while the female twirled her silver blade playfully.

"Pff, tactical jerk as always," The female replied coyly.

"Who are you that you invade Hoshido so nonchalantly!" Saizou yelled, charging at them, shurikens at the ready.

"Saizou wait!" Kagerou yelled, quickly following her partner. Not even before she passed Ryoma, who was closest to the two fighters, Saizou let off all four of his shuriken at once, which were either deflected or dodged by the swordsman in front. Drawing his katana and striking with a fluid motion mid-dash, Saizou swung for the leader's neck, before his sword was parried aside by the woman right next to him, causing both blades to barely brush the dual-wielder's cloak. The man ducked aside the interrupted blow and with a half spin, struck Saizou in the back of the neck with his elbow, knocking him out instantly. He recovered to intercept the black-haired ninja just moments before her shuriken embedded themselves on the tree behind him.

"Your tur-," The male grunted mid-block, Kagerou's katana nicking his cheek and drawing blood. Pulling her with him by her wrists just as he dropped his swords, the swordsman suddenly collapsed onto his back, bringing Kagerou's momentum with him as he planted his feet squarely on her chest just as his back hit the ground. With a strong kick, the male launched the ninja into the air on a head-first course into the ground, only for the woman to intercept her mid-flight with a bicycle kick perpendicular to her trajectory, knocking her head sideways. The ninja fell right next to her colleague, unconscious even before she hit the ground.

"2 on 2. Shall we call it a draw and head our separate ways?" The white-haired woman teased, her sword at the ready making no implication that she was actually willing to go by her word.

"What. Is. Your name?" Hana called out, back to back with Ryoma. Both of their katanas gleamed in the moonlight, and the lightning crackling around Ryoma's sword refracted off his sweat. He hadn't actually done anything, but the samurai just watched these two take out 6 of his warriors within minutes.

"If you must know so badly, it's-"

"None of your concern," The male interrupted, glaring at his friend in annoyance. "All you must know is that we're not your enemy. We're looking for two of our colleagues that were teleported here. Three days ago, give or take."

"I know nothing of this. My squad and I have been out on patrol to precisely deal with Nohrian scum like you," Ryoma hissed with venom.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to hear that. Wait, Nohrian?"

"Yes. Fools from Nohr, if that fact did not make itself obvious by its wordage." The male turned to his female partner in confusion.

"Naga said those two got transported to Byakuya." Ryoma visibly recoiled. How did these two know the sacred name of their people? For hundreds of years, that word was the pride guarded by generations of his people... And to just say it like that, with such little reverence... Ryoma paled slightly and recollected his shock. The man noticed this and turned back to him.

"Ah, so we are in the right place. Just not the right... Location?"

"Y-you disgrace my people, you stain our lands... Nohrian or not, YOU ARE NOT STEPPING ONE FOOT IN OUR COUNTRY!" The man waved his hands in surrender, flailing them about in a sudden change of attitude.

"H-hey! I'm not here to invade your country, ju-" The swordsman prince interrupted him with a swift blow with his sword, sending coursing lightning through the man's veins and causing him to stutter and twitch on the ground. The woman quickly drew her sword again and defended him.

"YOU WANT THE ANSWER? ALLOW ME, THE CROWN PRINCE OF HOSHIDO, TO SHOW YOU BYAKUYA!" Collecting his anger, Ryoma pointed Raijintou skyward, lightning coursing into the sky.

"HEAR ME, BYAKUYA! I BEAR PROOF OF OUR SACRED COVENANT!" Both white-haired individuals stepped back, somehow recognizing those words. Hana could've sworn she heard one of them say 'Awakening,' in a hushed tone.

"IN THE NAME OF THE ROYAL BLOOD, I ASK FOR THIS DIVINE POWER!" Ryoma screamed now, sweat and lightning fusing together as his plea grew in intensity. Hana stepped back, not sure what was happening either.

"BAPTIZE ME IN LIGHTNING, THAT I MAY BECOME YOUR TRUE SON!" With a final yell, he thrusted Raijintou skyward, and not a second later, storm clouds manifested out of nothing and rain began to fall.

"Allow me to show you, disrespectful foreigners, Byakuya!" Lightning, almost one bolt a second came from the sky, landing within fifty feet of the four remaining fighters.

"These bolts will not harm those of Hoshidan blood," Ryoma laughed, readying his sword aggressively. "Let's see if you two can say the same. Slowly rising, the man's eyes were closed as he ignored the blades on the ground and gestured for the woman to stay away. Opening his eyes, Ryoma saw that they were a deep purple now, and that powerful magic coursed through his fingertips.

"So... Byakuya is one of them, huh. Ha ha... Allow me to tell you my name then...

"Dad, what are you-"

"Stand back. Daddy's got to do some... Adult things right now." Ryoma and Hana looked at them in confusion. That man was no more than 5 years older than the female... How? Even as lightning struck inches away from the man, he seemed unfazed as he stretched out his arms with power.

"I am the wings of despair... I am the breath of ruin... Haha... I AM THE FELL DRAGON, ROBIN!"

* * *

Corrin sighed in boredom as she swung her legs casually off the balcony, polishing a sword as she stared into the nonexistent horizon.

"Lady Corrin, would you like some tea?" A white haired-butler greeted her happily, holding a kettle and a set of cups along his arms. The Princess nodded and gestured for him to sit down, which he ignored. Joker got to pouring the tea and set it by his lady's gentle hands.

"Can you... Sit with me?" Corrin asked nervously, "Like for a while. I'm bored." Joker looked behind him and sighed, taking a seat on the balcony and pouring the other cup for himself.

"I suppose I will, Lady Corrin. Come, I brewed this tea especially for you!" He sipped his tea, sighing happily as his own handiwork put him in a state of relaxation. Corrin giggled and took her own cup, inhaling it peacefully before taking a sip.

"Ah, you always do, Joker. Thank you." The butler blushed before nodding in quiet.

"Lady Corrin... I know it is not my place to ask, but does this tower... shelter you?"

"What do you mean? I don't mind at all." Corrin took another sip of her tea and stared off into the mountains and the purple sky.

"There are rumors going across the other maids at the main castle about you... I pray for your sake that you haven't heard of any."

"Actually, none! I have a very great set of maids and a certain butler who takes utter care of me!" She replied happily, before darkening. "Though... I would like to know of what they say."

"Lady Corrin, I cannot. Even if-"

"Joker, what's the worst thing they say?"

"I- Uh... Forgive me for this Lady Corrin, but is it true that even Prince Leon can beat you at swordplay? My apologies, but they call you pathetic... I cannot stan-"

"It was best of seven, alright!?" Corrin grumbled in frustration, causing Joker to smile.

"Well, m'lady, perhaps I can give Gunther a break for today and handle the lessons myself?"

"Joker..." Corrin smiled in anticipation, drawing the sword she was polishing in excitement. It almost hit Joker who deftly deflected it with the blade he kept in his right sleeve.

"I... Forgive me from drawing my blade, Lady Kamui. I did not want that to hit me..."

"Oh, it's my fault for being reckless. Shall we begin?"

"Of course, Lady Corrin."

* * *

"Long ago," The man explained to the 6 traveling behind him, "Dragons lived in harmony with the humans, and the ones you know as Byakuya and Anya were among the most powerful of them all. One embodied the light and happiness of humankind, while the other, while you may expect to embody evil, actually represented the depth and contemplation of us."

"Then what happened?" Owain asked.

"They... We. All the dragons were killed off, one by one. Even Byakuya, and Anya. All except one."

"Wait, then who gives us the power of the Dragon's vein!?" Hinoka asked in a panic. After all this time... Byakuya, the sole embodiment of their country... was dead?

"I cannot tell you here, I'm afraid," The man said mysteriously. "But there is something I believe you will be interested in, nonetheless." Azura paced slowly in the back, nervous about this whole ideal. What this man was doing was going to jeopardize not only his life... But that of the Kingdom! How did this man even know all of this anyway... Unless... He escaped!

"Excuse me sir, but if we are going where I think we are going, then can't we at least prepare?" The cloaked figure laughed. It was a dry, emotionless, and sad laugh.

"And what of Kamui! Where is she?" Hinoka blurted in.

"Fear not, I sensed her presence when I... Sensed. It." He was about to say something else, but the stranger reminded himself that he could not. "She is still alive, though strangely in Nohr. Why is that?"

"She was kidnapped 12 years ago, and my father was killed alongside..." The man's face contorted into one of worry and panic.

"Oh... And... her mother?" The stranger asked hopefully.

"She was still in Hoshido." He breathed a sigh of relief, causing suspicion to the Hoshidan party.

"Who exactly are you?" Hinoka asked.

"The moment I reveal myself, we are certain to be set upon by monsters. Do you wish for that?"

"We will take them all on, if it means I can save my sister," Azura nodded alongside Hinoka. "Yes! I've heard so much about her..."

"Oh, Azura, you two are closer than you think. Very well." The man stepped back, gesturing for the 6 to draw weapons. "They're already here."

"Who?" Inigo asked, scanning the rocks and bridges for anyone. There was nothing. Owain felt something different.

"They're invisible... Just feel for their energy, there's at least 30 of them!"

"Well, you already invited the guests," Setsuna yawned, "What's the party about?" The cloaked figure drew a slim sword, blue hair rippling in the nonexistent wind as he rose with power.

"I'm the one you Ylissans are looking for," He replied sadly.

"Then-"

"I am the last dragon. Anankos."


	7. Blood and Thunder

Yes, I'm still alive.

* * *

Blood and Thunder

Owain grunted as he backflipped over what sounded like a blade passing under his body. Landing off-balance, he rolled out of the path of a visible fire spell which seared the rocks behind him.

Unstable sharp stones with less-than-ideal footing was one thing.

The lightning and rain on a bleak landscape was one thing.

But invisible enemies? Gods damn, life seemed very fleeting at this point. Even still, he raised his tome and cast a spell where one of these 'Spectres' stood, smiling in satisfaction as the lightning piercing through his intended target, causing it to visibly manifest for a couple seconds before collapsing to the ground in a dead, smoking, heap of armor and flesh.

* * *

Behind him, Azura expertly deflected an arrow with her lance, gracefully twirling it around her body and slashing another spectre's leg clean off causing it to be revealed. Striking forward, her coup de grace was punctuated with a strike of lightning as she ended the crippled spectre's life with a sharp thrust to the neck. The lance-wielding dancer hunched over in exhaustion as she scanned for the next enemy, staying close to Anankos and Hinoka.

Inigo was in a fix of his own, fighting back to back with Asama while Setsuna stayed near the rear with her bow. Parrying an invisible blade, Inigo saw a fleeting glimpse of a sword as his own made contact, the sparks revealing both weapon and wielder before disappearing again. Performing a low Pirouette into a slash, Inigo felt the sure contact of flesh as his blade struck true, and tracing his arm upwards, he found his arm nearly embedded in a spectre's gut. Pulling away, Inigo twirled opposite the incapacitated warrior and beheaded it, watching the visible head disappear in a cloud of purple smoke as it rolled down the cliffside.

Hearing rapid footsteps behind him, Asama jumped backwards, already preoccupied with an enemy to his front. Swiping to his right, his staff met the helmet of a spectre, bashing its lower jaw and jerking its neck in the same direction with a crack. It staggered before slashing with its axe, nicking the priest's arm and causing him to completely forget about the enemy he jumped away from in the first place. Seeing it too late, he winced as he felt another searing pain down his right shoulder as the invisible blade cutting into his extremity drew blood, before sawing upwards and taking out a chunk of his forearm with it. Asama cursed and switched his staff to his left hand, at the same time casting a healing spell on himself rapidly as he retreated. Suddenly, the spectre on the offensive jolted back, an arrow embedded in its neck which struck with enough momentum to knock it off its feet and into the purple mist. Turning, he saw the blue-haired archer nod with slight acknowledgement.

"Asshole," Asama graciously muttered, nodding back to Setsuna with a faint smile, wincing at his arm. "Thanks."

"...You too." Setsuna blankly whispered, before finishing off the other one and scanning her immediate surroundings. Seeing nothing, she notched another arrow before moving to support Hinoka.

* * *

The crimson-haired knight, not expecting contact, did not bring her Tenma along, though that did not stop her from being an excellent dismounted fighter. Fighting in close proximity to Azura, both the naginata and the lance met the flesh of many enemies, made apparent by the growing purple mist surrounding them. Tripping forward due to the wet rocks, Hinoka missed a lunge and the arcing strike of her naginata met air as Azura was forced to support to save her sister's life, stabbing multiple times towards Hinoka's side, three precise wounds now appeared on the previously invisible foe, and purple smoke wreathed Azura's arms as she held her lance with martial poise. One last stab ended its life.

"Thanks for the save, Sister," Hinoka admitted in frustration, still scanning for new opponents. Finding none, she retreated back to Anankos, whose rapier seemed to be as invisible as his enemy as it moved with rapid speed.

"How fares the battle?" Hinoka called out to Asama as she ran, not taking her eyes off her surroundings. The lightning and rain was getting worse, and the sky itself seemed to dim to a faint purple, just like their enemy.

"There should be like 10 or so left," The priest replied with a yell, engaged in combat with some of Owain's foes.

* * *

"Make that 9," Owain shouted with a grin, casting a spell and smiting down another distant archer, even as its arrow passed inches by his face, pinging harmlessly against the rocks with a metallic clang. Closing his eyes, he found himself surrounded as he felt the presence of four more swordsmen flanking him from behind. Inigo came running too, seeing the mage in a tight fix.

"Owain! Four to your re-"

"Hahaha, fools... Alpha... Strike!" Owain called heroically, drawing Mystletainn from his cloak and subsequently dashing towards all four enemies simultaneously with lightning speed, and in the course of a second, four spectres' heads flew into the air just as the newly stained blade of Mystletainn went graciously to its wielder's antecubital fossa which cleaned the blood off before being sheathed once more. The metallic clink was punctuated by four heads hitting the rocks with a wet plop. Inigo frowned as he shook his head with astonishment.

"Swords _and_ magic, huh."

"Aha, you thought I left this at home," Owain called out to the mercenary, referring to Mystletainn.

"You know, if you didn't yell out such cheesy titles for your moves, I would've thought that was pretty cool," Inigo teased. Owain frowned and pointed at the four corpses.

"What, a mage pulling out a sword and expertly dispatching such dastardly foes is beyond your wit?"

"Err... Just the 'Alpha Strike' part."

"Psh, that is an excellent title for such a daring move! Morgan and Cynthia helped me name that one, back in the days of glory," Owain recalled happily. Inigo shook him out of it as he pointed back towards Hinoka and Anankos.

"They could use our help," The mercenary suggested, and the mage/myrmidon nodded, running to rejoin the main group.

* * *

Corrin lunged forward, her training sword being easily deflected by Joker's dagger. Sighing, she tried again, to the same result. With an exaggerated groan, she looked outside where the storm clouds brewed a curious purple shade. Joker patiently waited for her to turn, and when she didn't, he cleared his throat to no avail.

"You step too far inward, don't." The princess seemed to snap back to attention, regaining focus on her butler.

"What?"

"When you lunge, you still need to keep your weight on your rear foot, unless you decide to gamble all your momentum on a critical strike," Joker explained. "Hey, are you even paying attention?" Even with his fondness of young Corrin, Joker's tolerance was stretched numerous times during their many times together over the years.

"I-" Grinning sheepishly, she pointed outside, hoping that her distraction would be reason enough. "Are lightning storms always such a violet hue?"

"Why would you-" Shrugging, Joker dropped the topic. "We've trained enough, let's get you cleaned up and..." Joker trailed off, lost in thought.

"What is it? Joookeerrrr?" Corrin asked in a sing-song voice.

"Why, that is a strange color for a storm to have," He lied, changing the topic. Corrin nodded. Actually, come to think of it, purple lightning did look pretty strange.

"You know, I've never been close to lightning before. I wonder what that's like!" Corrin exclaimed happily, making sound effects as she dropped her sword, pretending to blast Joker with lightning bolts. The young butler smiled as he looked at the 14 year-old with amusement. Even with her immaturity and her apparent lack of self-discipline, she was still just a young girl. Then again, Joker wasn't much older at 16, but still, his position required a sense of maturity while the secluded princess (while warranted) did not have much to come with.

"Master Corrin, I-"

"I guess it would be... shocking!" With that, the young Princess ran off with a giggle, causing the white-haired man to shake his head and calmly walk after her, picking up her dropped sword that she left behind.

* * *

Azura yelped as a lightning bolt hit the tip of her lance, knocking it out of her hands and paralyzing her for a brief few seconds. Shivering, her body fell to her knees as the upper half jolted uncontrollably.

"Are you alright!?" Hinoka yelled, immediately coming to the blue-haired maiden's aid. Asama and Setsuna were engaging what seemed to be the leader, and judging by the numerous nicks on Asama's chest and the multitude of deflected arrows by the unharmed spectre's side, the scales needed some desperate tipping. On the other side, Owain and Inigo seemed preoccupied by a duo of invisible archers, pinning them down behind an outcropping of rocks, unable to move forwards. Hinoka couldn't sense anymore aside from that, but she couldn't be too-

"Aaghh!" Asama screamed, a throwing ax embedded deep into the back of his knee, easily piercing through the bone and causing the priest to fall to the ground. Setsuna turned in surprise, only for another ax to pierce her stomach. Crumpling to the ground abruptly, the archer found that the blade came clean through her gut, spilling both blood and bile onto the hard rocks below.

"Lady Hinoka... I'm sorry... Please... find a better... retainer than me..." She whispered out, hands pleadingly gripping the rocks before going limp.

"Setsuna!" Hinoka yelled, rushing forwards with naginata outstretched. A purple lightning bolt struck the ground in front of her, blinding and stunning the lancer for a few critical seconds. Swinging wildly, she felt contact as her blade pierced flesh, but even in its death cries, it struck back. A sharp shoulder to the jaw caused Hinoka to fall in a daze, still disoriented.

With four of their own currently incapacitated, Inigo and Owain quickly assessed the situation in hopes of saving their comrades. Anankos deflected an arrow as he leaped over their cover, throwing his rapier clean through the archer's right eye. Reeling in pain, the archer shot off another arrow errantly into the rocks as Anankos extracted his sword and stabbed again through the enemy's head, killing it.

"There's still two more- Ugh- out there!" Anankos yelled amidst a dive. The other archer seemed to have backed off, currently out of range of both swordsman. Fanning his tome, Owain aimed carefully until-

"Wyvern!" Inigo called out, diving in front of Owain and swinging his sword awkwardly to his right. A clang of blades sounded and the sparks illuminated both wyvern and rider as a purple streak blazed through the immediate vicinity and arced slowly upwards again to place another attack run. Inigo limped back, grinning sheepishly as his sword was cleaved clean in half.

"Definitely the ax wielder that took out Asama and Setsuna," The mercenary theorized. Drawing his bow, Inigo scanned the skies along with Owain.

"Incoming!" Owain yelled, causing Inigo to shift his aim, shooting a tomahawk out of the air. Both arrow and ax clanged as their trajectories collided, a spark confirming his hit. Another lightning bolt struck, blinding Inigo temporarily before seeing the telltale violet smoke of the wyvern rider. Watching the purple streak abruptly change direction, Inigo couldn't help but panic as he traced its flight path.

Azura.

* * *

Ryoma pointed Raijintou at the dark cloud of purple as Robin seemed to slowly envelop himself in the ethereal wreath. His accomplice, his so called 'daughter' stood back, equally as confused at this development.

"Dad! Stop!" Severa cried out, dropping her sword and cautiously walking towards the black and purple smoke. Inhuman laughter sounded even through the lightning crashing around, and what lightning struck Robin seemed to be absorbed into his essence, making the fell energy grow even more.

"Stop? Why?" Robin called from above, still laughing in cockiness.

"You are no god! You're just my father! You're everything to me! Please don't associate yourself with that monster!" Severa screeched as a bolt of lightning struck near her, singing her arm as she shielded her eyes. Ryoma winced as Robin's energy seemed to channel into the lightning, the storm clouds growing purple instead of blue and the bolts shooting dark energy instead of Byakuya's pure white-blue lightning. In the sky, Robin's power fought with Byakuya's, and Ryoma had to avoid multiple dark bolts already.

"With no more foul mind control playing on this body, every ounce of Grima's power is mine to control! I could finally take back everything that bastard took from all of us. From you!"

Even through his hopeful words, Severa cringed as the evil resonance in Robin's voice reminded her of the dragon that destroyed everything she had in the first place.

...

No. She wouldn't allow that to happen again.

"Dad, get down." She warned darkly. Robin looked down at her with a calm smile, and for a split second, Ryoma tensed and relaxed at once, the wrath of a god not being focused at him.

"And why would I let myself come at the mercy of our foes again?"

"We can hold them off without your power! And these soldiers," Severa said pointing at Ryoma and Kazahana, "Are not our true enemies! You knew this already! So stop it! You are many great things to me, father, BUT A GOD IS NOT ONE OF THEM!"

"Well, technically, I am now," Robin replied cooly, stretching his arms in mock casual behavior. Severa seethed, unsheathing her sword again and almost at blows with her father floating above her.

"No. You are so much more, and I'm not letting this power get to your head again. Never, ever, again." Forcing back tears, Severa raised her sword at the ready.

"Ah, you're having one of your tantrums again. What's wrong?" Robin seemed obvlious to Severa's intentions, not raising his own blade but instead falling to her level as the purple wreath continued its orbit around him. Severa looked at him in sadness, realizing that she had already failed. The only purpose she had in bringing her father away from mother and brother and sister... Was naught.

Grima's corruption had its' root.

"Get. Out. OF MY FATHER'S HEEAADDD!" Severa cried out, swinging her sword in attempts to distract Robin. With his attention gone, Hana threw a multitude of shuriken at Robin, which embedded themselves in the smoke before falling harmlessly to the ground. Turning slowly, he grinned as he flexed his hands casually.

"What? Ah, there's still those two over there, aren't there, huh. Are you two keeping Severa on edge? Ah well, my Severa never was a fan of pests, anyway," Robin reminded himself nonchalantly.

With a wave, a multitude of spikes rose from the ground and skewered Kazahana's feet and legs, propping the samurai up even as she struggled to stand amidst her screams. Ryoma nimbly backflipped up and stabbed Raijintou into a tree, keeping himself off the ground. Growling, he watched as the spikes retracted back into the dirt, and with them Hana fell to the ground too. Slashing with Raijntou three times in rapid succession, Robin barely blinked as a trio of divine bolts struck his face, shielded by the smoke.

"Aha, are we finished already-" Footsteps, and then the sound of jumping behind him.

"Ryahh!" A battle cry punctuated Robin's wince as he felt the pommel of a sword strike his neck, turning around to see Severa even as the world around him faded to black. For a split second, Severa saw Robin's eyes fade from purple to brown, before closing peacefully. His mouth opened, trying to speak but only whispering to his daughter.

"...What have... I..." He collapsed and the purple aura disappeared completely, and the sky faded from murky dark to regular night. Aside from that, Severa watched the storm withdraw and head farther east towards the rocky mountains. Oddly enough, a few traces of purple stayed embedded in the clouds.

Severa frowned as she held her father's limp body in her arms, slowly letting him down and running over to Hana, opening up her backpack all the while. Ryoma pointed Raijintou at Robin cautiously, shifting over to Severa as she began patching up Kazahana's legs as the swordsman cried in agony.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ryoma asked, ready to strike the female mercenary in the blink of an eye. Severa didn't even regard him, and began wiping away the blood from the samurai's feet and legs. Hana struggled to sit upright, but Severa gently eased her back down, meaning no harm. To reaffirm her intentions, she stood back, unbuckling her belt. Ryoma watched passively as the sword and dagger fell to the ground, before lowering his own blade.

"You have an odd way of paying back your sudden attack," Ryoma scornfully warned. Severa shook her head, pointing to the unconscious bundle of robe and man behind her.

"My father, that idiot, thinks he can manipulate the power of a dragon of destruction... No one had to get hurt according to our original plan. We needed directions, that was all."

"So he is a dragon in truth?" Ryoma asked astonished. Severa nodded sadly.

"We're here to find the other divine dragons, and... You won't understand until we're with the other two here from our homeland." Severa sighed and continued to patch up Hana's legs.

"I have heard of no such thing," Ryoma replied, clearly wanting more of Severa's tale.

"Is it fine if I drag that daft pegasus dung with me back to wherever I'm supposed to go?" Ryoma flinched, immediately shaking his head.

"He's coming with me. He took out 8 of my best warriors, albeit with your help, so unless you want to tag along-"

"I can do that," Severa replied casually, walking over to Robin before slinging him over her shoulder.

"What?" Ryoma was shocked at Severa's willingness to be taken prisoner.

"This here," She started while grabbing his levin sword off the ground, "Is Robin. He is a hero and savior of our land and more importantly, my father. Unfortunately, he is also the Fell Dragon, counterpart of the Divine Dragon. In my timeline, my biological father embraced the power he was given and destroyed our world, killing everyone and forcing me and a small number of my comrades to save _this_ Robin's reality. Which we did, at the cost of his future. That was 17 years ago. He only came back three days ago, and here we are, on another adventure." Ryoma squinted as he tried to fathom the unreal tale.

"That makes you..."

"From the future, yes. In reality, Robin is only 5 years older than me. But he is still my Father, no matter what timeline he decides to screw up," Severa grumbled. Moving on to Saizou and Kagerou, Severa kneeled down and gently attended to their small wounds that Robin inflicted on them during their brief scuffle. Continuing her introduction, she talked idly even with Ryoma standing right behind her, Kazahana still lying down a distance away.

"My name is Severa. Mercenary by practice, I took up the way of the blade not long after my mother died in my timeline. Believe it or not I actually l-love my Father... Hey, don't look at me like that!" Severa pouted, jolting Kagerou awake as Ryoma recoiled in shock.

"I meant no offense-" Ryoma was interrupted by the black haired ninja cleanly flipping Severa over and pointing a knife directly towards Severa's throat.

"Peace, Kagerou, she's not a Nohrian." The ninja relaxed slightly, but did not relent.

"She still tried to kill us."

"Well, she and that man over there are our prisoners now. Willingly, as well. I intend on keeping it that way." The ninja nodded and sprang up, not bothering to assist Severa to do likewise.

"Anyway," Ryoma disregarded, "Continue."

"...Right." Severa shook off the pain, continuing her account. "I... love m-my father, blah blah... And that's why I couldn't bear to have him fall to that curse of being evil again. He would've killed my mother and my siblings if he had stayed longer," Severa admitted. "It... That's how it happened the first time." Ryoma shuddered, thinking of such a pain, before shaking it off.

"So why would you invade my homeland?"

"In my future, the only thing keeping the fell dragon in check was the divine dragon, Naga. In my current timeline, something from this land attacked Naga, and will do so again within a decade or so. It is in my selfish ambition that whatever is out here needs to either stop interfering with my father or... Die. So I'm not invading your country, unless you happen to be attacking Naga..."

"Unless Naga means Nohr. No."

"Alright. So, in regards to our original goal, we know that something here is threatening my father's life. Once we find what it is, pacify and/or destroy it, we are heading back home.

"When you refer to something, you mean-"

"A dragon of the spirit realm, similar to the ones Naga and your Father seem to embody," Kagerou realized. "I read stories about... them."

"Them?" Severa asked.

"Tis' a curse to mention their names out loud for humans, so I shan't unless you wish to read the texts back in Hoshido. We _are_ taking them to Hoshido, right?"

"Yes, but first, we need to finish our patrol _then_ head to the capitol to rendezvous with Hinoka's squad. You get to carry Robin," Ryoma stated, pointing to Severa. She nodded hesitantly, feeling Saizou and Kagerou watch her from a distance.

"Can she be trusted, M'lord?" Kagerou asked. "Spies usually don't go this in-depth."

"She's no spy," Saizou confirmed. "Her and that other man's sword style... It isn't Nohrian. I've never seen it before in my life, actually."

"Curious," Ryoma sighed. Well, she did mention two more of her party. Perhaps Hinoka might know a thing about them?"

* * *

Hinoka groaned as her eyes opened, the rain immediately bringing her back to sharp senses. Her naginata lay embedded in a corpse next to her, and she immediately retrieved it. Anankos seemed to be cutting down an archer, while Setsuna and Asama both lay unconscious in the rocks. Azura was-

"Azura!" Inigo screamed, shooting off a blind arrow, which was followed immediately by a Bolganone from Owain. Both missed wildly, and all three closed their eyes as Azura's imminent death was apparent-

"..." Anankos exhaled sharply, and Azura, Setsuna, and Asama disappeared with a searing flash. The wyvern rider above suddenly crashed into the ground, his mount blinded by the display of power. Hinoka turned in shock, demanding an explanation.

"They're back in the Hoshidan capitol. I made a grave mistake in bringing them, it is only recompense that I save their life." Hinoka did not have a solid expression so she merely nodded. "It is only a shame that we must wait for them once again."

"Huh?" Hinoka asked.

"The plan I devised to take back... my homeland, involves all of you. I wasn't expecting our party to get injured, but alas they did. And my preparations to come back involve all of us together. Obviously, it would be better to have a living fighting force than a ragtag team of corpses, no?"

"You have my... thanks. But what did you do to them?"

"I restored their bodies to what they were before our encounter; uninjured, unharmed. But, in doing so, they lost memory of what took place here, and everything that happened during their journey."

"So they're essentially past versions of themselves? Albeit, a couple days ago?" Owain asked.

"Correct, and they will remember everything up to their encounter of you two," Anankos explained, referring to him and Inigo.

"Does that mean they forgot about us?" Owain asked sadly.

"What will they do until our return?" Hinoka asked.

"Do not worry, they have no memory or objective in mind regarding our task. They will be resting until you come back." Hinoka nodded and Anankos continued with worry.

"But my plan is already in motion and we'll need two more to take their place... That can wait. I shall make the necessary preparations for the next phase of our journey..." Anankos exhaled sharply, causing another bright flash to occur. Instead of harming however, it was focused on the three accompanying him. Recovering, Inigo and Owain looked astonished at each other.

"I'm... Blonde?"

"My mark of the Exalt!"

"Yours too!"

"Oh shit!"

"My hair is brown!?"

Hinoka smiled as the two looked at each other in shock and surprise at their new appearances. Nothing seemed to change about herself, though she could've sworn she felt incredibly drained... It could've been the battle striking a toll on her body though. It had been a while since she had had a legitimate skirmish.

"I apologize if you preferred your original appearance. Where we are going, especially with three royals, I took the liberty in concealing any trace of your noble birth. Meaning your marks, hair, and Hinoka's dragon fire."

"Dragon... Fire?" Hinoka asked in confusion.

"Your connection to Byakuya sets your blood ablaze with power. I can sense it, among other things I see that you cannot. And since -I already revealed too much- I fear they will be after your scent even more. I have to try my best to keep you three as low-profile as possible... Though where is the third of you? I sense her presence in this realm now, yet she is not among us."

"Third?" Hinoka asked. "There's three of us already..."

"Ah, I refer to the Ylisseans. Two of creation, one of destruction. Those are the three that come from that land."

"Two of creation... That must refer to me and Owain, being of the Exalt's bloodline. One of destruction..."

"Grima was the breath of despair and destruction," Inigo quoted with coarse reverie. "Grima was a male though..."

"Yes, but we bear of the line of Naga, not Naga herself. But that means..." Inigo nodded as well.

"Robin was the heir of Grima... He's not a female either... Morgan needed to stay back... Severa!"

"Severa's still back in Ylisse! She somehow got over here too!"

"Oh shit!" Owain and Inigo yelled simultaneously, grinning all the same. Anankos nodded at the name, then turning to Hinoka.

"My plan calls for two others. Whether you wish for your retainers or someone other than them to be in harm's way is your choice, Lady Hinoka.

"So we didn't need them specifically?"

"Just two others of considerable ability, and Azura, if possible." Anankos admitted.

"Very well. Could you teleport me the same way you teleported them?"

"Yes, I can. Wait..." Anankos paused, closing his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I sense one of Byakuya's own nearby... Fie, he wields the Raijintou? And some other power rivaling my own..." Anankos phased out of the Divine Realm, shaking his head to clear the obvious distress.

 _Raijintou,_ Hinoka thought... Ryoma! But what did he mean by a power rivaling his own?

"Can you send me to him then?" Hinoka asked. "My brother, Ryoma, crown prince of Hoshido, wields the Lightning Katana Raijintou."

"Yes, your brother... But there is one with immense power with him. Bring him as well, if possible."

"What is it?" Inigo and Owain asked curiously.

"I cannot be sure... I have never witnessed such immense power besides myself in a millenia... Could it be one of the dragons from m- I reveal too much, I apologize again."

"You say you reveal too much, yet no one is here to see?" Owain remarked incredulously.

"I... You will understand once we reform our party and head out." With that, he exhaled sharply, and Hinoka disappeared with a flash.

* * *

Azura woke up in her own bed, and for some reason her body was immensely sore.

"Owww," She muttered, rolling out of the sheets and onto the hard floor with as much grace as such an action would muster.

Plopped like a pathetic animal on the ground with her teal hair scattered every which way, she smiled lightly at the rising sun out her window. She heard a couple knocks and what sounded like grumbling.

"Hey, what was that noise?" A male voice pouted outside, opening the door. Seeing Azura splattered on the ground, he suppressed a smile and shook his head.

"I thought you were with Hinoka," The male said, twirling his bow nonchalantly.

"I... I don't remember anything like that," Azura admitted, feeling an empty space where her memories should have been.

"Well, whatever. Ryoma should be coming back soon, our gatemen just announced his return. Apparently they found two prisoners, as well.

"Nohrians?" Azura asked.

"Probably, and hopefully with information on Kamui."

"Ah," Azura sighed, thinking of the whole reason she was in Hoshido anyway.

"In any case, I'm going to be outside if you are going to accompany me. And clean yourself up, you look like crap," Takumi announced coldly, shaking his head before leaving. Azura smiled faintly as his footsteps grew fainter.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was a couple days since their first training day and Joker admitted that his extra training, along with Gunther's regimen for Corrin had progressed her into a vastly growing swordsman.

"Impressive, impressi- Shit." Joker grunted as his dagger was deflected off Corrin's training sword. In frustration, he threw a punch, only for Corrin to roll past it and behind Joker, swinging her sword behind her and lightly brushing his neck as she cleanly dispatched him.

"Well, you're clearly better than you were a couple days ago," The butler admitted. "My apologies for throwing a punch, it was unfitting-" Corrin smiled and waved it off.

"It's fine Joker. So... What did you get me?" The butler flexed his eyebrows, at odds with her question.

"Huh? For what?" Joker asked innocently.

"My birthday, dumb dumb!" The princess pouted, jestingly swinging her sword at Joker. The butler gasped in mock surprise, pulling out a heavy case from underneath the table which was prepared since the morning. Thinking about what was inside, Joker thought to himself as he slowly carried it towards his master. Corrin's eyes widened with happiness as she dropped the sword carelessly and ran up beside her butler.

"What is it?" She asked with glee. Disregarding him, she plucked the case out of his hands and, unaware of the weight, caused it to drop onto her bare feet.

"Owwww!" She muttered, ignoring the pain and opening it.

Inside was a full intricately engraved armor, silver and black with faint traces of blue along its cloth. Underneath it, a beautiful cape lay folded with the crest of Nohr on its forefront.

"It's... Nohrian swordmaster armor..." Corrin muttered in awe. Joker smiled at his handiwork and reverently lifted it up. Obviously, considering he made it himself, it was tailored to fit her now and in a couple years when she grew, thanks to a complicated set of magic alteration spells.. Still, in its current state, it would fit her just fine. "It's beautiful..." Corrin breathed.

"I know, I'm the one that made it," Joker replied cockily, smiling at Corrin's smirk.

"Hmph, well, this is amazing! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging her butler and causing him to blush.

"I know you'll wear it with pride, considering near everyone in the castle helped with this," Joker hoped with a grin.

"I will! And you even intentionally forgot to craft boots! You're the best!" Corrin yipped, dancing with the armor to Joker's satisfied grin.

"And another thing," Joker continued, pulling out a paper from his sleeve. "News of those Hoshidan royals you were always so curious about."

"Oh, do tell," Corrin said as she peeked onto the paper.

"Well, our spies report that the crown prince, Ryoma," Corrin flinched at the name for some reason, hearing it so many times in her current recurring dream, "Brought in two prisoners, distinctly not Nohrian nor Hoshidan a couple days ago. Also, that the two prisoners, along with Princess Hinoka set out for the Infinite Chasm the day after. Rumor has it that your brother, Prince Xander, is mounting an expedition to capture them and perhaps provide leverage for a prisoner trade," Joker finished.

"I wanna coommmeee," Corrin whined, suddenly thinking of an idea and trying her armor on.

"What are you doing?" Joker asked, already fearing the worst.

"Xander still has to give me my birthday present," Corrin joked, strapping on her left gauntlet, flexing her fingers in satisfaction.

"If you're going where I think you're going, that's not happening." Corrin stopped and frowned, before sighing and putting the armor on anyway.

"Fine. But, I still wanna put this on," She lied. Joker nodded and with a bow, started helping her.


	8. Take Root

Take Root

 _Hailag-mānod 10th, 0500 hours, Nohrian time._

Xander stared blankly at the border, halting his procession as he surveyed the area with his map for reference. Beside him, his two retainers reared their horses as well, along with the mixture of mounted bowmen and a handful of mounted clerics bearing the Nohrian banner. In total, their number was 15 in all, with the Crown Prince of Nohr leading the charge. The keen eyes of Prince Xander darted along the mountain range, not finding anything of noteworthy focus aside from the brewing storm clouds.

"M'lord, the storm up ahead seems to have intensified," His left-hand retainer noted, twirling an arrow in his fingers deftly before tossing it haphazardly back into his quiver. Nodding in agreement, Xander signaled for the unit to continue along its advance.

"Milord?" The other retainer asked, fiddling with her belt awkwardly, the kunai poking into her ribs and hips when saddled. "Do you mean to ride into the storm?"

"We shall continue as planned," The prince ordered. "Time is of the essence in this mission, and I fully intend on our conviction proving stronger than a mere sprinkle." The soldiers behind him hooted in approval, rearing their steeds in trail of their fearless leader.

"Very well M'lord. Judging by the map, we should be reaching the Infinite Chasm within 20-30 minutes if we keep a brisk pace."

"Onward then! To victory! To conquest!" Xander shouted, cape billowing in the wind as the standard of Nohr was raised to the morning sky.

"To glory!"

* * *

 _Jūnigatsu 9th, 1900 hours, Hoshidan time._

Ryoma marched alongside Severa, who was dragging Robin's limp body by the leg as his face was half buried in dirt and plants. Panting with a slight grin, the mercenary looked at her pathetic father, giggling slightly when he stirred after hitting a particularly sharp rock with his temple. Not for the first time, she thanked Naga for restoring her and Robin's body to its previous state, as her 34 year old self probably would not have kept up with Ryoma's swift march. Even with his injured, a handful of vulneraries solved the dilemma of injured, aside from the more disabled, like Kazahana or a soldier with a half-broken shin.

Severa winced as she felt Robin ram into another rock with his face, but she trudged on to not slow down the march. Opening his eyes with a wince, a moan from Robin brought everyone's attention towards the helpless tactician.

"S-Sev... Must you drag me by my legs... Ugh, my head-" Immediately, 10 sets of weapons were trained on Robin, who raised his hands in helpless surrender.

"Most men do not retain clarity of their situation after being knocked out," Saizou remarked, shuriken aimed at Robin's throat. The tactician shrugged, still dangling by his legs as Severa kept neutral.

"I'm... regretfully, part god. I remembered everything unfortunately, as painful as that was, and let me the first to request that that never happens again. Especially with you-" Pointing at Severa, "Almost shattering my brain-stem. Aim lower, pumpkin," Severa blushed, shaking her head.

"Next time, don't kill the people we're trying to help. Thank goodness I got to you before your Grima side took over," The mercenary retorted. Robin sighed, allowing his hands to fall limp by his head.

"You have to tell me everything. You know more than you're letting on. What's the real reason you dragged me out here?"

"It's why I dragged you away from Mom and the Morgans in the first place."

"Ah, so you don't want to spend time with your old man," Robin teased with a sad smile.

"Not as much as I want to save his life," Severa retorted. Robin winced in realization of his position and closed his eyes. Ryoma interrupted suddenly, halting the group.

"I hear movement. Be silent." For a few moments, nothing was heard aside from the shuffling of feet and the slight breathing of the injured warriors.

Nothing.

...Nothing.

...

"Ryoma!" Hinoka called out bounding from the treeline.

"Hinoka?" Ryoma gasped, taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a very long story... But we need to -oh. And you two must be the ones _he_ mentioned," The crimson haired-knight pointed, noting Severa and the pathetic looking-Robin.

"Huh." Robin wondered quietly, very much intrigued.

"You mean to say these two are not Nohrian spies?" Kagerou asked, scratching her head.

"If the... Ah, I have to explain my story first. To begin..."

"Walk alongside us, sister," Ryoma requested. "We march to the capitol and the storm brewing does not seem to falter anytime soon."

"Yes, I was well aware of that," Hinoka sighed, remembering the purple lightning that seared into her retinas even now. Even then, she watched the blue and indigo bolts flash around them as they marched through the rain.

"So," Ryoma began, "It sounds like you are familiar or at least acquainted with these two individuals?" Hinoka shook her head.

"Not exactly. But... I did meet two from Ylisse that you may know." Robin and Severa perked up, Severa still dragging her father who was fully conscious by now.

"Did they happen to be an actor with a sword and a womanizing son of a griffon?" Severa asked, causing Hinoka to smirk.

"Do Inigo and Owain sound like common Ylissean names?" Robin and Severa winced, guessing that those two dimwits were in Hoshidan custody as well.

"...Yes. They do," Severa admitted.

"Excellent. Those two need our help, so I'll just be taking them off your hands, brother-" Ryoma shook his head sternly, gesturing at his troops.

"These two took out my whole company in a matter of minutes. Kagerou and Saizou as well." Hinoka shrugged.

"It's typical that they outclass our warriors where they come from. What's the big deal?" Ryoma was taken aback by her sudden casual stance on Robin and Severa.

"W-what? They attacked Hoshidan soldiers on the border! It could easi-"

"I understand brother, but we really need to hurry if you're going to take them back home." Hinoka tapped her foot impatiently, her lack of Tenma making the ground rather dull.

"These two are amazing warriors, and have a keen eye for strategy as well. I am not going to be so quick to relinquish them-" Robin flinched at the word _keen_ , but kept silent.

"Brother..." Hinoka pleaded.

"What?" Ryoma's tone had a slight tinge of annoyance, but it was more of fear than of wariness.

"Those two can help us free Kamui."

* * *

 _Hailag-mānod 9th, 1800 hours, Nohrian time._

Corrin joyfully laughed as she danced in her armor, her youthful nature exponentially amplified with a billowing cape behind her.

"Lady- Wh-Lady Corrin..." Joker grumbled, chasing after the younger child all the while holding a kettle of tea balanced immaculately on his arm.

"Dance with me Joker!" Corrin yipped, twirling an imaginary partner as her bare feet deftly traveled the floor of her room, tapping lightly whenever she took step. Joker considered it, and throwing caution to the wind just this once, gently put the kettle by her table and took Corrin's hand protectively as she led the dance.

"You're always so grumpy," Corrin teased, twirling around Joker's body as he blushed in response.

"I-i... Lady Corrin, my only duty and obligation is towards you... Anyone else gets in the way-" Joker frowned when the Princess giggled in response, his fingers beginning to grow sweaty whenever he interlaced with hers.

He was two years older than her, yet at times she would display rare bursts of mature wisdom far beyond either of their years. It was in these moments that Joker truly admired, no, adored, his master. She would, one day, grow up to be a fine woman... One he would still hope to be serving when she would finally notice him as something more than a servant and a friend.

"That won't do," Corrin said softly, pausing the dance as she realized how tightly Joker was holding her shoulder and hand. The butler realized this and let go, but Corrin instinctively grabbed him by the arms, his armored gauntlet being smudged by the Princess's fingers.

"Lady Corrin..." Joker whispered, blushing madly at this point. She was just a child... And so was he.

"You're always so mean to Felicia and Flora... And all the other servants... You only seem to be happy around me," Corrin noted. Joker nodded shamefully, slowly backing away from the white-haired girl yet all the while dragging her along.

"It... It is as you say. I... am not so willing to assist them as I am to assist you."

"I have an order for you then. One last birthday present..." Corrin spoke quietly, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"A-anything you wish, if it's in my power, Lady C-corrin," The butler stammered.

"I want you to smile more, even if I'm not around, even when Felicia breaks everything or Flora is awkward around you or when the servants don't perform their duties to the letter..." Corrin began. Joker wavered, nodding nervously.

"I... I like you a lot, Joker... I want you to stick around until I'm finally old enough to leave this tower and be with my siblings again... But I don't want them to think that their sister has a mean butler keeping her safe with a cruel hand... Because I _know_ what lengths you go through to take care of me, and I would have nothing else but to have you be the one in charge of my health and safety..." Corrin finished heavily. Joker gulped, realizing the weight behind her words. Even for a 14 year old who did not fully understand the implications behind her request, Joker realized that every word Corrin spoke had been prepared and selected carefully nonetheless.

"I-I shall do so, milady. It would do me no good to have you as my only companion, ha... ha..." Joker laughed nervously, his blush returning as he ran out of the doorway, bumping into Felicia in the process, knocking the maid over.

"Ah! Master Joker! I'm so so-" Joker, realizing where he was, glanced quickly at Corrin who nodded subtly to him as his nervous gaze turned back to Felicia.

"I..." He awkwardly extended his hand, which Felicia hesitated to grab initially. Impatiently, Joker grabbed her by the collar and yanked her up, before walking away in an awkward manner. Felicia yelped, smiling madly and bowing at the same time to Corrin, who had a blank stare on her face as she walked to Felicia.

"Does he... Enjoy being a butler?" Corrin asked quietly, a frown showing up at the situation at hand.

"No..." Felicia answered, her mouth mimicking her master. "But he loves every moment of it."

* * *

 _December 9th, 0800 hours, Ylissean time._

Marc fell to the ground, rubbing his backside as a gauntlet preceding a white-armored arm helped him up.

"How was that move?" Marth asked, twirling Falchion along her side after helping the older swordsman to his feet.

"You royalty certainly have a knack for high-flying and hard-hitting stunts, and calling such maneuvers 'swordplay' instead of a beautiful way to kill someone," Marc groaned.

"I take it you like it then?" Marth hoped, kicking aside pebbles as she went through the motions again.

"If I wasn't on the receiving end, I guess so," Marc admitted.

It was strange, sparring with essentially the younger version of his wife. Lucina and Marth _were_ the same people, yet completely different. Lucina was grim, even after the war barely cracking a smile when Marc cracked a joke. And yet, here was Marth, just as serious as her older sister/clone but easily relaxing and always with a smile.

The teenager, and the latest bearer of Falchion, had a keen eye for both politics and the royal court. However, that did not mean that she was a poor swordsman... In fact, it was quite the opposite. The Einherjar, cards from the outrealms that contained fragments of fallen warrior's spirits, were entrusted to Marth upon her coming of age. It was this duty that allowed her access to her favorite of them: her namesake, Prince Marth of Altea.

Their extended conversations had turned into something of a complicated friendship, but if Marc wanted to guess, Marth of his time spent every ounce of her effort to mimic her hero in both manner and appearance. As such, she had learned swordsmanship first hand from the Hero King she was named after, and was in no manner a typical foe.

"Anyway, thanks for sparring with me, Uncle," Marth announced, patting her abdomen where she kept Einherjar Marth at the ready, tucked against the seams of her bodice.

"Anytime, Hero Queen," Marc teased, opening the door for her as they exited the courtyard and back into the hallway leading to the throne room. Chrom waited patiently inside, chatting with Morgan and Olivia. Seeing the two, Chrom nodded in greeting in return to Marc's bow and Marth's salute.

"Good afternoon you two. Work up a sweat?" The Exalt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, Father. Marc helped me refine a new move that the Hero King taught me!" Chrom laughed, not expecting anything less from his daughter.

For a while, the Exalt of Ylisse thought it strange that Lucina, which at the time she was named, would stay locked up in her room for hours at a time, speaking to the heroes of old. It became a strange habit for her, but she was happy and active which Chrom did not mind. However, one day, he caught her dressed in Lucina's old clothes from the war and trying to sneak away with Falchion in her hand that he realized her fascination with the Einherjar, and particularly the primary heroes of legend, had done a finer job in maturing her than he could've hoped for as Exalt. And for that, he was both bitter and grateful towards the Altean prince.

The day she finally announced to Lucina that she could keep her name, for she was now Marth, was the day he admitted defeat to the Hero King. She kept her hair tied short, wore a white variant of Marth's tunic, and officially became the next bearer of Falchion. On occasion, Chrom would keep the legendary sword at his own side, but for all intents and purposes, Falchion found its way back into Marth's hands, more than a thousand years after the first iteration of history.

It made him feel guilty, not being there for his own daughter even with peace all over the land, but she insisted that the gift he gave her for her Coming of Age; The Einherjar, had been her favorite birthday present, but paled in comparison to the love Chrom gave her to that point. And for that, he was at peace.

"I was just speaking with your sister about Robin," Chrom explained, nodding to Morgan who followed Marth to her chambers to chat. Olivia followed, kissing her husband on the cheek and leaving the Exalt and the future King alone.

"So she told you why Severa forced him away?" Marc spoke, remorse in his voice. Chrom nodded, a slight pain in his eyes and composure as he sighed deeply.

"You would think after slaying Grima, Robin would finally have peace..." The Exalt whispered to his companion.

"Robin was made specifically to contain Grima's spirit... There had to be a trace of Grima still in him when he came back to our world."

"How did Cordi handle his departure?"

"She couldn't," Marc sighed, thinking of his grieving mother and how she cried on an empty bed for the last three mornings.

"I pray they return soon," Marc continued, "Mom has been suffering more than I could ever know..."

"She's a strong woman," Chrom concluded, thinking of the knight who for so long craved his heart, only for Robin to rescue from her doldrums. "She has two strong kids to look after her." Marc smiled weakly, drawing a circle in the tiles with his boot.

"What are you doing?" Chrom asked, Marc ignoring briefly before finishing the circle and looking up.

"If I faint or do anything weird, push me out." Breathing sharply, Marc entered the divine realm, opening his eyes to see Naga weakly smiling at him.

"Child of Robin, you have come to seek answers?"

"Yes, Milady. But I do not even know where to start with the questions..."

"Your father is well, and his spirit is stronger than ever due to your sister's conviction urging him along." Marc breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Is Severa doing fine as well?"

"Indeed. The visions I sent her have done nothing but steel her resolve," Naga spoke.

"Those visions..." Marc heard it first from Severa right after their Father came home.

One day, Robin would lose control of himself and, as the new Dragon of Destruction, kill Cordelia in a outburst of power, albeit unconsciously, before eviscerating both Marc and Morgan and leaving Severa alone once more, not before he took his own life. For multiple nights after his return, they wracked Severa to no end, to the point that she desperately wanted him away from everyone else so that she could handle it herself. And keep her family alive.

"They are to be reunited with Owain and Inigo shortly, and if I sense correctly, they have found the dragon they mean to slay."

"Already? Someone that you could not detect?" Marc asked, quickly apologizing for his rudeness.

"Fie, he has revealed himself to them, and it is a situation you may understand more than most," Naga explained.

"Oh?"

"This dragon has both a human body and a spectral body, similar to Grima. This dragon is not all inherently evil, which I did not suspect. In fact, he is mostly benevolent, but the corruption in his heart has taken control, and I fear that is what lashed out at me when Robin returned to our world. And as such, I suspect the peaceful side of the dragon they must slay is the one who revealed himself to the party, and may in fact be a pivotal character in their quest."

"What do you mean?"

"The dragon they found is asking the party for help in defeating his corrupted form..."

"So he's asking Sev and the rest to help him... Kill himself?"

* * *

 _Hailag-mānod 9th, 2100 hours, Nohrian time._

"You're asking us to kill you?" Inigo asked, at odds with the dragon who had such a bizarre request.

"Not me per say," Anankos explained," But yes, I need you to kill Anankos... It is for the benefit of all realms that any creature as powerful as a dragon be held accountable for the preservation of this world and others like it."

"So you're a good guy?" Owain asked in confusion, causing Anankos to chuckle at his lack of more precise wording.

"Yes, in your terms, I would be a 'good' dragon. I am not like Naga in where I exist in tandem with the universe, however, or like Grima, where my existence is for the sole purpose of ending life. My life as a dragon in just like yours as a human: To live, breathe, and coexist with other creatures of this world. I am by no means its caretaker, nor am I its harbinger."

"That... Almost makes sense," The swordsman admitted.

"Then that is close enough for the next phase of the plan," Anankos announced, closing his eyes as he tried to detect Hinoka's presence. "Ah, She is on her way here yet, and she happened to find the other two Ylisseans." Owain and Inigo gaped, immediately coming closer to Anankos as if to feel her presence too.

"Is... Uncle Robin with her?" Inigo asked, which Anankos nodded.

"I sense a dark power akin to the dragons of old... No one else but the slayer of Grima could bear such a dangerous aura... But he will learn to control it, in time," Anankos chuckled. "Every dragon does, or else we would destroy ourselves, eventually."

"Huh?"

"Manaketes of your world are simply humans with a strong concentration of dragon blood in them. Hinoka, being of the divine dragon bloodline, can manipulate Byakuya's power due to her blood, and therefore Byakuya's blood. A Manakete shares the same concept, except the percentile of dragon blood is much stronger than that of a human."

"What does that relate?" Inigo asked, not really understanding the purpose of such a declaration.

"Dragons are animals; savage, crude, and most of all, stupid. Without anything to keep that instinct at bay and to preserve a higher controlling factor, we would be nothing more than beasts feasting on each other roaming the plains."

"Dragonstone..." Owain realized.

"Precisely. When a Manakete interacts with her stone, for a while, the instinct takes over and they assume dragon form, along with a sharp consciousness. Were she not to have a dragonstone, she would simply be another beast for an arrow to strike, like a wyvern."

"I see. So the form of you that we have to kill, and the one that attacked Naga, is the savage version of you?" Inigo asked. Anankos shook his head.

"The evil version of me is corrupted by man's desires, not by animal instinct. However, I tell you the story of a dragonstone because Robin may soon be approaching that same point..."

* * *

 _Jūnigatsu 9th, 1800 hours, Hoshidan time._

"Here we are," Ryoma sighed, finally stopping near the palace gate.

"Impressive," Severa gaped, admiring the architecture which was far different from Ylisse or even Chon-sin.

"I agree," Robin breathed, his hood in the way of the sun as he whistled in amazement.

"Aye, Hoshido has been a proud country for centuries, and you are in its capitol, and my home," Hinoka stated with pride.

"Our home, sister," Ryoma corrected, a much softer and generous tone in his voice compared to a couple hours ago. "I live here with my two sisters and brother, in service of the crown and my queen, Mikoto."

"She is the one that you will answer to, Ylisseans."

"She interrogates?" Severa gulped, feeling intimidated even despite her experience.

"Nay, she has keen foresight into the future. You may find her to be either a peaceful woman, or one that can drive you to tears," Ryoma warned in full seriousness.

"Anyway, this is it," Hinoka said, drawing her naginata as she planted it in the ground, the lancers behind her doing suit.

Two columns of posted guards saluted their Prince as a sole figure in white approached them gracefully. She definitely had a royal poise to her, and Severa took no time in guessing who that was.

"That is..." Severa began.

"Mikoto. Empress of Hoshido, and our adopted mother," Hinoka explained, bowing in reverence to her queen along with the rest of her company. Ryoma too, drew his sword, placing it in his palms as he took his stance of submission.

"We should do the same," Robin suggested, kneeling and lowering his hood. Staring at the ground intently, her footsteps were not audible even when she stood right in front of him.

"You do not belong here, Grima."

What the hell?

Robin's head raised slightly, only for Mikoto to press a knife to his forehead, ever so calm.

"Hinoka, do what you must with him. The answers your brother seeks will not be found here."

"Mother?" Ryoma asked, shocked by her decision not to seek answers.

"This man contains power that contradicts everything Byakuya stands for... And even with a pure consciousness, I cannot have his... abilities... risk tainting this holy place."

Who was this woman, that she knew so much about him to even determine his intentions?

"Mother, he nearly killed us!"

"No, he merely seeked answers. And just like his daughter, they will do more help than harm if you let them go with Hinoka."

"Mother..."

"But, I will allow you the justice you crave, which I'm sure Grima will entertain."

"...Thank you, mother." With that, Ryoma got up, drawing Raijintou as the rest of the company aside from Severa and Robin backed away in reverence to the tradition taking place. Hinoka took Severa by the arm and dragged her to the outside as well.

"What are you doing!?" Severa screamed, fearing for Robin who looked around in confusion before drawing his own sword in fear.

"Robin bested not only Ryoma, but Ryoma's tactics. He seeks to restore his lost honor as a commander, or at least die at the hands of a worthy foe.

"No..." Severa whispered, fearing more for Ryoma's life than Robin's at this point. "I can't have him kill anyone! My father will lose control!"

"Oh... I wouldn't be so sure Brother can't handle himself..."

* * *

 _Hailag-mānod 10th, 0600 hours, Nohrian time._

Xander seethed, letting a howl loose as he ran over the broken banner of Nohr, held proudly by the dead bowman under it. The rocks made riding useless, so the horses were let loose to return to Nohr.

Unfortunately, many of his soldiers would not share that fate.

They fought like devils, only five of them against his fifteen, and yet he had already lost nearly half his number in an ambush.

"How did you know we could be coming?" Xander screamed, fighting off the white-haired woman with pigtails who wielded her sword as expertly as a Nohrian blademaster. Beside him, his two retainers stood faithfully on either flank, protecting their master in this unseemly battle. Letting loose a yell, the woman deflected an arrow out of the air before backflipping away from a kunai, stumbling on the rocks as Xander charged forward.

"Lambret! Keep her flanked!" Xander called behind him, ordering his retainer with a bow to pin her down as he gave chase.

"Karolin! Stay behind me and we'll take her down two on one!" The assassin nodded, kunai at the ready as she deftly dashed along the knife-like rocks with ease. Xander let loose a yell, fueled by all the soldiers he lost today. There were still a good 7 or 8 left, but the odds were quickly shifting towards the Hoshidans. Especially with the Crown Princess among them.

* * *

 _Jūnigatsu 10th, 0602 hours, Hoshidan time._

"Hinoka! Left side!" Owain yelled, shooting off a thunder spell and disarming a swordsman, electrocuting him helpless as Hinoka beheaded him cleanly with her Naginata. Blood erupted from the Nohrian's throat as Hinoka fought more savagely than she did against the specters.

"GIVE. ME. BACK. KAMUI!" She howled, even as an arrow struck her leg to no apparent avail. Ripping it out with no evident pain, Hinoka pole vaulted using the Naginata's shaft as a base as she flipped over effortlessly, landing on the rocks along with the blade, slicing off the archer's arms and muffling his screams with another blow to the jaw, cutting out his tongue along with the rest of his mouth. Blood spilled onto her arm, but she paid it no heed. The rain would wash it off.

* * *

 _Jūnigatsu 9th, 1905 hours, Hoshidan time._

Ryoma bowed curtly at Robin, who mimicked his actions.

"To the death?"

"To my pleasure," Ryoma corrected, lowering Raijintou only so slightly.

"You'll get none from me," Robin growled, charging with a yell, only to feint backwards at the moment of contact. Ryoma read him like a book and lunged to where he would be, nicking Robin's cheek.

"You wish to humiliate me in front of your people," Robin realized. He wasn't out for blood, no, he was out for shits and giggles.

"I wish for you to look like a fool, no matter the occasion," Ryoma corrected once again, slashing five times in rapid succession, forcing Robin off balance as he parried them awkwardly on his back leg.

"Astra technique," Robin noted, realizing the similarities in Hoshidan blade work to Ylissean and Chon-sin blade work.

"I'm surprised you know," Ryoma admitted, raising his blade in a different stance altogether.

"I know my fair sure of blade arts," Robin retorted, parrying another flurry of blows. Ryoma drew back and lunged forward, blade outstretched.

"What in the-" Robin gasped as Ryoma darted _through_ him, feeling an exit wound along his shoulder as Raijintou spilled more blood, smiling knowingly that he drew once more. He was way too damn fast, the tactician realized.

"Luna technique," Ryoma confirmed flatly, bowing mockingly to Robin. The tactician grumbled to himself, swinging his Levin sword in a clean arc, not finding any openings but creating some space.

"Sol technique," Ryoma responded, almost bored. "See, Sol technique requires you to actually tire me out to replenish your own essence, so just clanging blades will not do you any goo-"

"Ignis!" Robin yelled, his sword glowing bright blue before clanging against Raijintou.

"Huh!?" Ryoma grunted under the sheer weight of the blow, staggering on his front knee as the blue flame slowly subsided and Robin backed off.

"Looks like you still have a little to master, _master._ "

"Ignis..." Ryoma repeated, unsure with the word. However, being forced back caused him to reconsider Robin as a swordsman and backed off, raising his weapon again.

"The art of combining both magical and physical strength into a single blow," Robin recited. "I'm sure a blade worker like you would know?" Ryoma hissed, raising his blade one last time.

"Lethality," The samurai whispered, blinking slowly before disappearing all together.

"Oh shit-." Robin braced for impact, and almost immediately, he saw himself face to face with Ryoma's blade, lightly pressing against his throat, the lightning jolting him ever so lightly. Dropping his Levin Sword, Robin forced a smile as the crowd applauded, and Hinoka took him aside.

"Now that you're done making a stranger look like a fool, I'll be taking these two now," Hinoka stated, immediately setting off, the two Ylisseans in tow. Before that, Ryoma ran up to Robin, shaking his hand.

"You may be an idiot, but I trust that sword to keep my sisters safe wherever you may go. Keep them safe," Ryoma nodded, leaving the three as the crowd booed at Robin.

"Sisters?" Robin asked, only seeing Hinoka. The knight seemed to notice and smiled grimly.

"We're rescuing my other one."

Even with the rocks and food being thrown at him, Robin couldn't help but chuckle at his lack of perception as of late.

* * *

 _Hailag-mānod 10th, 0605 hours, Nohrian time._

Xander, forcing the white-haired swordsman back to her friends, scanned the situation. They had the advantage of archers, but that mage would be taking them out effortlessly if he didn't focus his efforts on the dismounted cavalry. That swordsman with the cloak as well, he seemed to be the leader. If he rushed for him, he could disrupt command and regain momentum. With a cry, he ran towards the white-haired tactician. Hearing the twang of a bow, Xander assumed that it was one of his own even in the split seconds that the arrow whistling towards him caused his ears to perk.

"Milord! Look out-ghhhht!" The sound of gurgling struck Xander's ears as he turned too late, his male retainer Lambret staring down an arrow that entered through the back of his neck and out his throat. Crumpling to the ground, Xander was helpless to watch his dear friend choke on blood and eventually drown on the rocks.

"LAMBRET!" The prince screamed, deflecting another arrow from the hazel-haired archer in charge of murdering his retainer before letting loose a ripple of energy from Siegfried, obliterating the rocks underneath the mercenary and causing him to fall on the rocks, bashing his head and knocking him out.

"Karolin... We have to leave, before you-" Xander turned, only to see the tactician from before hold a Levin sword to the assassin's throat. Looking into his female retainer's eyes, he could see the tears and fear that lined them, arms limp along her side and kunai scattered around her.

"M'lord... I'm sorry we couldn't have protected you... I couldn't have protected-" The tactician suddenly ran his blade along her neck, spilling blood in a red spray and causing her to collapse to the ground, dead.

"KAROLIN!" Xander shouted, drawing Siegfried one last time and slicing the air underneath the tactician before he felt everything go black.

"Leave their prince alive.. Let Nohr know that they are no match," Hinoka hissed.


	9. The Path Splits

The Path Splits

Severa trudged slowly alongside Robin as the older man's boots shifted slightly on the gravel path leading outside the capital. With every step, her fatigue slowly set in deeper and the words of the woman guiding them grew fainter as the mercenary shook her head to stay awake. She felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"Hang in there Sev."

The white-haired swordsman smiled slightly at her father's gesture, nodding in agreement as her steps gained a little more vigor.

"When was the last time you two slept?" Hinoka asked. Robin and Severa shrugged, before she continued. "We could rest at the castle... Even if... It's... midday." Her words were clearly lined with disdain at the thought of losing progress and valuable time to save her sister.

"That will not be necessary," Robin answered immediately, instead shielding the sun from his eyes as he turned westward towards the border. "We've been through worse."

"I mean, we _could_ rest," Severa offered. "Just to get our legs back," She continued with a crooked smirk. Hinoka nodded, scanning around the path for a couple trees, were Robin and Severa promptly lay down under. Robin lay on his outspread coat, displaying the true youthfulness of his younger self. His arms were still capable of delivering the effective blow against a god, and his back showed no signs of age. Severa on the contrary, even though 17 years old, had a sense of fatigue that plagued her, which Robin would ask about later when they were alone. Severa turned to see Hinoka plop down on the tree next to them, sharpening the edge of her naginata, her white scarf blowing in the rough wind.

"I assume I'm taking watch," Hinoka called, not bothering to look at the two veterans.

"If it makes you more comfortable," Robin answered, shielding his eyes from the sun even as they closed.

"Can i trust you to not escape if I do not?"

"...No." Robin responded flatly.

"Then my post is established," The warrior concluded, continuing her work on her blade.

"It doesn't mean we will, though," Robin added softly, finally easing into a quick nap. Sensing his slumber, Severa went up next to him and leaned into his side, nuzzling her head into his shoulder nervously as she smiled with a sense of accomplishment. Robin muttered 'Cordelia' incoherently before wrapping an arm around his daughter protectively as if she was his wife.

"Strange companion you have there," Hinoka remarked, making sure not to sound too assertive.

"And a stranger father," Severa retorted, jolting up in shock, forgetting she was being watched.

"It's fine, I would have done the same with mine own," Hinoka answered casually, reminiscing about her father.

"Oh." Severa whispered, nodding in understanding before sleeping next to Robin.

Hinoka looked at the two with a sense of longing, if only for a few seconds. She already lost her father. There would be no second chances to get him back.

She would try harder for Kamui.

* * *

"Princess Corrin, a word?" The young girl turned from her books to the aged knight behind her, knocking on the door frame even as he entered.

"Of course Sir Gunther, what is it?"

"I have received a letter of summons to the Capital, to which your father has sent for us," The old man explained. Corrin got up from her chair, stretching her back as she did so with a slight frown.

"Oh? Is it important?"

"I must believe so, Princess. After all, you have reached another year on your path and it is only fitting Master Garon speak to you himself."

"...Oh, that _is_ quite important... Very well! I shall be prepared within the hour to dep-" The knight took a step back, examining Corrin's full body as it wasn't blocked by a chair anymore.

"No need, Princess. Master Joker and Master Felicia have already done so. Our march is ready and- Is that sword master armor?" Corrin lit up immediately, grinning with pride, spinning and fluttering her blue sash and cape for effect.

"Yes! Joker made it for me for my birthday."

"Well, it is a fine work no doubt. I am excited to see the day where you live up to that title as sword master, young Corrin."

"Thank you, Gunther. Shall we depart?"

"Of course. You have a surprise visitor as well, but I shall let it unwrap itself outside." With a bow, Gunther led the way out the door, nodding to the servant attending outside.

The two Nohrians exited the hall, where Joker was waiting along with Felicia and Flora. Standing at attention and bowing precisely, the three servants quickly fell in behind Corrin as they descended the tall stairway to the ground.

"Good afternoon Lady Corrin," Joker nodded quietly so that no one else could hear. Looking past him to Flora, whose eyes were trained on Joker, Corrin nodded to her entourage.

"And good day to you, Joker," She replied with a teasing smile, noting Flora's slightly pained reaction. Giving another nod to Flora, who dropped her frown with realization, Corrin smiled at her servant's gesture. Felicia noticed this as well, forcing a smile and holding her tongue in protest.

At the bottom of the stairs, Corrin was greeted by a chilling wind which billowed her cape and displayed the proud crest of Nohr for the first time since its creation. Taking that as a sign, Corrin stepped out through the doorway towards the party outside. She was greeted by a strong pair of arms around her, causing her to gasp. Looking up at the face, Corrin giggled and hugged back.

"Sister Camilla! You came!" The wyvern rider nodded in glee, patting Corrin's head and fixing her hairband.

"Of course, my dear 15 year old sister. But come, we can speak on the way, Father seemed very anxious to see you."

"Did he?" Corrin asked in surprise. That was a first. King Garon- ...Father. Tended to hold his emotions regarding Corrin, but she could tell that she was not the favorite child by a long shot. Not that anyone else was, it seemed.

"I am certain. But come, mount in front of me and we can fly to the tower by the hour. Belka! Let us depart at once!" Giving a nod to Corrin as she mounted, Gunther, Joker, and the rest of her retainers mounted on horse back, Flora and Felicia riding alongside Joker.

With a mighty gust of wind, Camilla's wyvern took off, Belka's not too far behind, and Corrin felt Camilla's arms secure her in the saddle as they raced through the cold bright sky.

"How are you, sister?" Camilla asked, banking slightly as she adjusted her course.

"I am well. My birthday was awesome! Joker made me this armor... And yah." Camilla took a few seconds to admire the craftsmanship, but turned her attention back to the sky.

"That is good to hear." Corrin frowned. Usually her sister would be talking her mouth off but now it looked like she was checking the ground for something, and turning to Belka a few dozen feet behind her, she was too.

"Sister?"

"Huh! Oh... I apologize, Corrin. There's..."

"Why did you get me?"

"Nothing gets past my sister, is there? Forgive my ambiguity... Well... The thing is, Father... Anticipated an attack on your tower by Hoshidans."

"Why?"

"He received a vision from Anankos, he claimed. A party was inbound to attack Nohr, but it was not targeted at his own life, but rather the life of his daughter away."

"Why would they attack me? But... Wait! Are my friends going to be fine?"

"What friends?" Camilla asked, wincing at the tone her words carried. Corrin of course had friends. Stupid mistake. "I mean... Which friends?"

"Joker and Felicia and everyone else!"

"They'll be fine... Hoshido isn't looking for them. They're looking for you."

"But why!"

"Don't worry, Sister. We'll keep you safe, and we'll keep you here. Trust us." Corrin felt the grip around her tighten reassuringly, and she relaxed. She had the whole country of Nohr to protect her, and two strong big siblings who loved their sister dearly. Oh, and King Garon... Father... Was scary too. What could possibly penetrate their defenses?

* * *

"I could not possibly penetrate their defenses alone," Hinoka explained, telling the stories of how she would breach Nohrian borders in solitude in attempts to save Kamui when she was just a teenager.

She still was, but she smarter now. Every day since her embarrassing departure, she loathed that place more and more, and the insult of mercy that was shown. She hated Nohr, not for taking Kamui, not for taking her father... No. They would pay for that aggression with equal force. But mercy?

No. Unacceptable. No warrior worth their salt looked at mercy's outstretched hand and took it.

But she did.

She should've died, a glorious death for a 15 year old on a noble and valiant quest to save her beloved sister from the hands of a foul enemy that took her father long before.

But she didn't.

And she would kill him for letting her go. Weak fool. Weak... Kind. There was a difference, she reminded herself. Perhaps he wasn't the shitlicking- No. All Nohrians were vile, from the bastard king to the lowly squire. Each one deserved a kunai to the head, heart, and balls in inverse order, for all she cared.

Or perhaps true mercy would be starting at the head.

"Hinoka?" Severa's voice snapped the knight out of her reverie.

"Hinoka?"

"I apologize. I was caught up in my own tragedies." Robin laughed, hopping over a branch casually before scanning the area, still keeping a healthy stride after his nap.

"It's a noble thing to do," The tactician responded cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I am... Well, was... the tactician for my king's army. My greatest success was not tactical victories, it had nothing to do with outmaneuvering, outsmarting, or even anticipating enemy forces."

"Then what good were you?"

"While I did lead a militia to defeat two nations, fought through a religious cult and ended it with my own hand... My greatest joy was seeing each of my comrades alive at the end of each skirmish. Their exhaustion was my testament of a good plan. Better exhausted than bleeding out, better sore than captured... But there was one I could not save..."

"It's logical! Any tactician of experience knows his troops are faring with death."

"Aye, that is true, but the woman I failed was not a soldier. She was a queen. Her death was a shock to me. It showed me my tactics were still flawed, my strategies had holes easily exploited. So it inspired me to not lose another soul. And that I did, until the time came for me to strike down a god himself."

"How many did you lose?"

"My whole life."

"What?"

"17 years from my country. 17 years from my king. 17 years with my wife. 17 years with my two daughters and son. And I come back, and my sacrifice was for naught." Severa butted in, clearly distraught and emotional as well.

"Dad... Please... I'll do everything I can to save our family. And you will too." Robin smiled weakly, nodding to Hinoka.

"Hinoka. You charged headfirst alone into an enemy forest to save a sister out of reach and out of sight. I can imagine you even had a few ounces of hope before failure reared its head, did it not?" Hinoka shuddered, shaking her head in agreement.

"I... I saw Corrin for a split-second before they knocked me away from her chambers," Hinoka admitted, recalling the flash of red eyes and white hair that looked at the strange Hoshidan intruder so keenly.

"And knowing that, with your inevitable failure at hand, would you do it again? Would you challenge the ocean with nothing but your Tenma and your lance? Only for it to crash upon you and laugh in your face? While your flesh and blood lies out of reach, not even watching?"

"...Yes."

Robin smiled, nodding as well.

"So would I. And I would die a proud father, a proud husband, and a proud man."

* * *

Hinoka ducked and weaved through the trees, her Tenma not suited to flying through the dark Nohrian forest but guided by the skilled hands of its rider nonetheless. Both beast and rider breathed heavily as arrows flew overhead, twanging against branches, against rocks, but never against her.

She made sure of that with every second of training.

Every day, training for this keen moment. She gathered the intel a while ago. A princess would be staying at Castle Nohr instead of her unknown location for the week. Why? Hinoka could care less. This was her chance. She knew it was Kamui. No other princess existed, aside from that child Elise and the older Camilla. And they lived at the castle. Who else but Kamui would be visiting?

An arrow pinging off the tree in front of her stirred the crimson haired knight to her senses. Seeing the treeline finally end in the distance, Hinoka grabbed both reigns and pulled up, sending the Tenma into a steep climb just at the tree's edge. Hinoka's lungs strained at the altitude change and the force against her chest, but she held on tight for all her life. Well beyond arrow range, she looked down the dizzying height to see the cavalry below her reform by the treeline, chasing after her. From below, she heard horns blaring, no doubt to signal the castle up ahead of danger.

"Let them know," She muttered to herself, bottoming out and rolling into an even descent. She would land on the top of Castle Nohr, fight her way downstairs, find Kamui, and bring her back to the Tenma who would be ready to leave and...

"I don't want to die..." Hinoka sobbed, steeling herself for the maneuver she had been practicing for so long. "But if I can save Kamui..."

The teenager, no less than 500 feet from the castle now, planted her feet on the Tenma's neck as it tilted in a downward angle. Just clear enough for her to jump forward.

"I'm scared, mom... But Dad would've done something even crazier... So I'll make both of you proud today, and bring back my sister. Kamui, please be in here."

Twenty feet away from the window targeted, Hinoka slammed the reigns down, causing a dive. Eyeing candlelight amidst the dark walls, she hoped her boots were strong enough to pierce glass as she leaped, the momentum of a flying Tenma carrying with her enough force to shatter the window, already weakened by her outstretched naginata.

"What in the-" A guard, two, but Hinoka saw them and anticipated them. She swiped at the neck ruthlessly, and two bodies hit the floor, punctuating the sound of glass and impact. Signalling Tenma to wait and circle, Hinoka disregarded stealth and turned the hallway.

She memorized Castle Nohr, at least the parts the spies could divulge to her. She knew where the 'Princess' would hide.

And she would get there.

Sneaking past a patrol, Hinoka watched as they went to investigate the fallen guards and the window before sneaking back. Collapsing her naginata, which would be of little use in a tight hallway, she instead drew a bow, which she was decently proficient at. At close range, she was sure to hit.

Walking past now were a blue maid and a similar auburn-haired one, they didn't notice her in the shadows as she eavesdropped.

"I don't remember it being so dark."

"Yah, Corrin always lights all the candles around."

"Well, let's just make sure she's alright! Do you think it was her that broke the window?"

"What? She isn't as clumsy as you, Felicia."

"Hey! Just because she's a princess doesn't mean she has some royal poise guiding her."

"Bah, you're being weird. Let's go."

Hinoka watched them walk away, trying to interpret the words.

"Corrin?" She whispered to herself, unfamiliar with the name. None of the spies had given her this intel either, regarding Corrin.

But she was a princess too?

"Oh no."

Just when she was about to go, she felt a blade against her neck.

"Bright red does not belong in Castle Nohr, Princess." She turned with a curse, eyeing a man with blonde hair and regal armor, holding a sword easily his height with little effort. It was glowing with purple flames, which zeroed out his identity to one person.

"Prince Marx of Nohr."

"Xander. It's Xander. Of Nohr, nonetheless. What brings an armed intruder to my father's house?"

"The same one that intends to take back her hostage sister!" With a kick, she ducked under Xander's swing and launched an arrow, which embedded itself into Xander's

chest. The armor gave just a little, and his breath was knocked out by the impact.

"M'lord!" Another archer came into the hallway, followed closely by a Hoshidan ninja.

"Hinoka." The assassin hissed, clearly recognizing her former princess.

"Kay-Lin!?" Hinoka recognized the ninja immediately, outnumbered by Xander, his retainers, and now the two maids, and one more set of footsteps. Before she could see, she felt her options narrow to zero as she was surrounded.

"Karolin, now. Prince Xander showed me the light, ironically, in Nohr. And now, you are trespassing in his presence. Hoshidan or not, you will not harm him!" Before she could charge, Xander placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Let's not spill blood here."

"But... She's Hinoka! Imagine what would-"

"Take her prisoner. She needs not die dishonorably like this."

"What, like you did my sister!?" Hinoka hissed, notching another arrow, which was promptly shot out of her fingertips by the archer-retainer.

"Lambret..."

"What? I hit what I was aiming for."

"Again. We shall take her prisoner, and see what father will do from there."

"Like hell you will! I'm rescuing Kamui!" Hurling over Xander, she dropped her bow and ran, taking the maid called Felicia hostage.

"Please! I don't want to kill anyone! Just let me bring back Kamui!"

"Xander, who's Kamui?" A voice asked, not too far behind her. "And who's that woman holding Felicia?" Hinoka turned, and stopped when she saw white hair and red eyes.

"K-Kamui!" With her attention gone, Xander and Lambret tackled the Hoshidan, pinning her down.

"That's enough, Hinoka," Karolin taunted.

"Kamui! Give me back my sister!"

"Your sister?" Xander laughed. I believe you have an identity crisis. Hey, you with the white hair, what is your name and title?" He asked mockingly.

"Princess Corrin of Nohr. Why? Brother, you're being oddly cocky."

"Just asking. Do not mind me, _Sister_." A special emphasis was placed on that last word.

"What have you done to Kamui!?" Hinoka screamed, before feeling a firm palm to the neck.

"Leave their Princess alive. Let Hoshido know that they are no match."


	10. Old Timer

AN: I rewrote mostly everything before, might wanna check out the clarifications and stuff because I'm a shit explainer in narrative. Also, there are a little clarifications posted by my anon self in the reviews, so that might help if things are kinda weird.

I mean, they still are, especially with the time travel and the teleporting and the divine realm, I'm not feeling too Chromfident that I wrote those to the level that I envisioned it.

Whatever.

* * *

Oh, and the Title image is Marth, if anyone is interested. Princess Marth, that is.

Blame Takumi2016

Old Timer

Chrom sat impatiently at his desk, sorting the various amounts of clutter that was Ylissean politics. Frederick sat beside, in his natural environment clearly, as he explained to his lord the interpretation of each treatise or bill.

"Say'ri has been busy," Chrom noted, reminded of their western neighbors when a bill discussing Valmese trade was given.

"I'm afraid her recent actions on the Valmese front are highly exaggerated," Frederick responded.

"Even if, she has been doing a fair job holding together the continent, and with all the stuff Naga has been experiencing 'supernaturally,' it is a good sign to see her followers in good spirits and unity."

Frederick nodded, about to respond before a guard posted himself at the appropriate length and saluted. Frederick and Chrom looked at each other, to which Chrom gestured for Frederick to take the message.

"Speak," The knight replied, saluting back as he did so.

"Sir, a guest is here," The soldier nervously replied.

"And?" Frederick grumbled, "What is it to me, even less, my Lord?" He saw Marth come in, nervously mirroring the guard in composure. Morgan and Marc followed, equally as uneasy.

"Sir, I-"

"It's the Queen of Plegia," Marth finished with a frown. Chrom scoffed, his face contorting to a slight frown as well.

"Aversa? Oh, gods, what a time to be alive."

Truth be told, no one had really kept track of Aversa since the Dragon War, but they did know that through her charms and her devotion to Grima, she had somehow rose to the position of ruler of Plegia. And due to her loyalty to Robin, albeit unhealthily so, Plegia had stirred itself into a faithful ally of Ylisse and her neighbors, and Chrom was fine with that.

To punctuate his thoughts, the woman walked in, unaccompanied as per her style no doubt. At 46 years old, the Queen of Plegia had lost quite a bit of charm but in return gained equal parts wisdom and sophistication. Bowing gracefully, Aversa looked around, bowing once more to Morgan and Marc.

"Aversa? What do I owe the pleasure?" Chrom asked neutrally. The woman let out a coy laugh, smiling lightly, not doing much to relieve the nervous tension.

"You'll get none from me, dear Prince-"

"King."

"Right. King. Though, I do share the same title, now that I think of it, but that is unimportant in comparison to the recent developments."

"Care to explain?"

"I have heard a fair amount of rumors circling about that my dear brother has at last returned from the dead."

Morgan and Marc rolled their eyes. True, both Robin and Aversa were distinctly Plegian and shared to an extent a father. But they were no means related biologically-

"Morgan, Marc, love, I can read your thoughts. Please do think better of your aunt?" The twins gasped with a slight laugh, nodding quickly in apology.

"Well yes, Robin has come back." Chrom explained with a smile. "But he is actually on his own personal mission involving his recent promotion from tactician to god."

"So Big Brother has returned," Aversa mused. "I only ask because my country is seeking to follow him." Chrom was definitely interested now.

"What?"

"Need I remind you how half of my country were stout Grimleal?"

"Of course, but they know that we killed-"

"Precisely. Grima _died._ Fortunately, I put my faith into more _powerful_ beings, primarily my brother. Who, at the moment, is rightful King of Plegia."

"W-what?!" Morgan and Marc replied in shock.

"I also am confused," Chrom admitted. "He just came back, is gone again on his own quest to save Naga and himself, and where in this is he King?"

"The same part where he is my _Brother,_ son of that bastard, Validar, former King of Plegia." The light dawned on everyone's eyes at the same moment.

"Uncle Robin... Is King?" Marth whispered.

"And a god?" Chrom added.

"Aversa's my aunt," Morgan grumbled.

"Oh, calm down, Prince and Princess of Plegia," Aversa giggled, adding in a polite bow. "If your father does not come back soon, I suppose my dear nephew wouldn't mind playing King for... a while."

"What!?" Marc yelped, still shocked at these turns of events.

"Think of it, Nephew. Your father is King. What does that make you?"

"Prince of Ylisse! I'm future King of Ylisse!" Marc attempted desperately, wanting nothing to do with Plegia. Aversa furrowed her brow in understanding.

"So you and Princess Lucina?" Aversa asked with a laugh.

"Y-yes."

"Have some pride with my daughter, why don't you," Chrom scowled. Marc grinned sheepishly, repeating his answer confidently.

"Yes. I'm Lucina's husband. Which makes me by right, future King of Ylisse." Aversa smiled, nodding in understanding. Abruptly, she turned to Morgan.

"Then my dear niece? True, Plegia has been patriarchal for eternity, but the daughter of Robin himself is sure to warrant trust and faith as Queen." Morgan yelped just like her brother, her red hair mirroring her blush.

"What?! Why me? What's wrong with you?!"

"Plegia's current queen, while experienced, is an old hag with less than refutable relationship to the Fell Dragon. Who, by definition, is no longer Grima. But your father."

"And your Brother!"

"Niece, your Father belongs on the throne, not his sister. And if he cannot do that at the moment, his blood will have to."

"But you're his blo- Oh. But why the sudden change?" Morgan asked, her pitch wavering at the sudden realization that she was in line for the throne of Plegia.

"Lord Frederick," Aversa called, turning to the wary knight.

"Yes, M... Milady?" He answered hesitantly, but decided politeness was in order due to the lack of hostile intent.

"Are you familiar with the new Grimleal?"

"New Grimleal? I'm afraid I haven't heard of any new uprisings of that cult- Sect."

"I as well. But upon my study of the group, I have devoted myself wholly unto it, more so than my disillusioned self to Grima," Aversa explained.

"But such fanaticism? Even after you saw what the Fell Dragon would do? Why follow it again to Oblivion?"

"Grima. Grima would lead the world to Oblivion. See, the Fell Dragon and Naga are interwoven. Naga begins, Grima ends. At least, he should have. The Grimleal spouted off of some crazy cultist, no doubt from before Validar's time, believing that Grima should end the world forcefully. And he almost did."

"In truth, the Fell Dragon is the embodiment of a peaceful death; the slumber after a long fruitful life. The withering of a frail flower, the son's tears as he lays his Father to rest."

"..." She was met with silence. Aversa continued.

"Grima was violent in pursuing his goals. I believe Robin, once he understands his role in the universe, will be a much more passive one. At least. That's what we think."

"We?"

"I admit. I am devout to this new image of the Fell Dragon, even if it is my own brother. See, the new Grimleal anticipated Robin's return, just as you and I have as well. Although not due to his connection with you, but due to his bearing Fell Blood."

"But do you not remember?" Marth interjected, albeit rudely, "The dragons are not gods! Naga is not a god, nor is Grima or Robin! They are divine, yes, but they are dragons! Not gods!"

"..."

Aversa laughed, faintly, not from humor but from disdain.

"Princess, you have not witnessed what a dragon can do to mere humans."

"..." Chrom and Frederick nodded sadly, remembering what image Lucina brought of the destroyed future.

"I... I'm sorry, I was being paranoid."

"Aren't we all," Aversa replied cryptically."But there was no offence. My belief in Robin's return is the same as yours to Naga. A blessed life, free of turmoil and despair?"

"See, what good is a god without followers? True, the original Grimleal were fanatics, offering their lives to that devil in return for nothing? Such selfless acts got them killed. We see things in the long run, with us prospering."

"What's the point to all this?" Chrom asked. Aversa shrugged.

"Prince, I'm getting to that age when you start thinking about death more than you do about life," The sorceress started. "And I want to know a few things before I expire."

"Like?"

"Why did Robin come back?"

"Because our bonds!" Morgan shouted, quickly hushing behind her brother.

"Perhaps," Aversa replied, turning back to the twins. "But were your bonds not the same 17 years ago on that fateful day? Why would he return now?"

"Naga said he was gathering his strength to come back-"

"Exactly." Stepping back, Aversa waved her arms in grandiose as she culminated her rambling.

"Robin was gathering his strength to take up his place among the dragons. If your bonds were as strong as you claim, he would've come back within a year, maybe less. But to adopt the mantle of godhood at the same time as Naga being struck down?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course, every priestess with connection to the divine could feel that weakening. Tiki did, as did her sister manaketes."

"But you?"

"I am close enough to Robin's origins that I too, could feel his presence. I flew to Ylisse as soon as I felt him return, you see."

"Which is why you came alone..."

"Tiki claims she is the Voice of Naga. Which is true, in which her connection with Naga lasted since her adventures with the Hero-King himself early in her childhood. When we went to the Future Past, the outrealm where Naga died, we saw that Tiki adopted the mantle of Divine Dragon in Naga's stead."

"I'm beginning to understand that now, due to Robin doing the same for Grima."

"But they are still their own entities, you see. Tiki was not Naga, and Robin is not Grima. We believe that Robin may be in control of dark power, but he will use it right. But I must make the distinction between _right_ and _good_."

"So what do the Grimleal believe Robin will do?"

"Him and Naga maintain the world now. We follow both, knowing that while Naga creates and Robin ends, one cannot be without the other. It will always continue."

Chrom shook his head, trying to grasp their goal.

"And?"

"Death is not the end, even for us mortals."

"You think there's something after death?"

"No. Not for this body. But it is a long fetch to believe that when I finally die, my spirit will finally be at rest, lasting throughout time in peace. Much akin to the stories of the Hero-King being reborn in Lucina's legend, I believe I will leave a lasting impact on our children long after I disappear; something I could have never done if Grima were to end the world. And who knows? Maybe Big Brother will have mercy on me and let me start a life free from corruption of religious zeal!" She let out a dry laugh, shaking her head.

"So you're doing all of this... Because you want peace? Both for yourself and the world?"

"It's what Robin would do."

"I'm not arguing. But do you really think that you will have a life after you die?"

"It's wishful thinking," Aversa admitted, "But I wouldn't mind the opportunity to relive a pure childhood. I'd like to start over. Wouldn't we all? Without this damn war."

"But good came out of it as well," Marth chipped in.

"Maybe. Maybe. But I'd love to have a family... I ramble. Anyway, Queen Morgan, the throne's all yours, my liege. Consider me the Divine Voice of Robin."

* * *

"Good morning, Princess," Xander remarked, unlocking the keys to the cell and shutting it behind him, not before throwing the key back outside to the guards waiting.

"..." Hinoka leaned against the wall, staring in indignation towards the prince as he unlocked her right cuff. Holding her temper to punch him in the face as he unlocked her left one, she instead rubbed them gingerly before staring him in the face, at least as best she could in the dim light.

"Sit."

"Coward," Was all she said.

"It happens," Xander replied blankly, taking a seat at the interrogation table. Sighing, Hinoka did the same.

"How did you get Kay'lin?"

"Assassins with remorse are not good assassins. After her umpteenth mark, she turned herself to me after a failed attempt at my life."

"She was never ordered to take your life," Hinoka spat.

"Not by a Hoshidan."

"What good would a Nohrian do in asking for his own prince's life to cease?"

"Politics, mostly. Shifts of political power can change a nation."

"And blaming Hoshido for the death," Hinoka realized.

"Precisely, sparking a war between us."

"You still kidnapped Kamui. I ought to tear your lying tongue out."

"You could, but I will kill you before you do. Corrin is my sister, and she belongs in House Nohr, like it or not. And she will pick us, if she were to pick between the two."

"Of course she would! You kidnapped her from her childhood! What would she know of Hoshidan life if she can't even remember me? Her own sister?"

"I can assume Azura knows the same," Xander remarked simply, shutting Hinoka up.

"How... She-"

"...Is my sister as well. Though I'm sure she would side with Hoshido given how happy she is there compared to how poorly she was here."

"She is not of Royal blood?"

"She is, just of a varied mother."

"Pigs. Are all of House Nohr spawn of concubines?" Xander raised his gauntlet to punch Hinoka, but lowered it in self-control.

"No. But you are correct in assuming so. Most of the Royal Siblings are."

"I would lie if I said I don't know how you feel," Hinoka admitted. "But it feels awful, and moreso that you have my sister captive."

"And you have mine."

"What will happen to me?"

"We are letting you go today. Your Pegasus is in the stables, should be well rested enough to fly home. If not, well, you can walk."

"Damn you. I'm bringing Kamui." Xander pressed against her chest with his fist, grabbing her collar.

"Don't you dare touch my sister." Letting go, he felt Hinoka grab his sleeve, growling back at him.

"And don't you dare think for an instant she would choose you instead of me." Xander laughed.

"You? She doesn't even know your name, _Hinoka._ " With that, he turned away and left, not before dragging her along.

* * *

She was outside the castle faster than she came in, and equally as abrupt. Multiple archers stood at their posts, arrows at the ready. Xander was there too, along with some other people she couldn't distinguish from her position. Saddling up, she felt a gentle hand tug along her sleeve from behind her.

"You left your spear," Cor-Kamui spoke, holding it out for her. Xander stood behind her, sword drawn just in case. Hinoka flinched, feeling tears at her eyes.

 _My goal... So close... But if I grab her I'm sure to die._ She heard the creak of multiple bowstrings. Kamui was so close...

"I... Thank you, _Kamui,_ " Hinoka whimpered, reverently touching the polearm and sheathing it against her leg.

"It's pronounced Corrin, actually," Xander repeated in mock lesson.

"Are you sure you wanna fly all the way to Hoshido? It's so cold..." Kamui shivered for emphasis, before grabbing at her neck at her scarf. "I mean, I've never been there, but... Here."

"What are you doing, Sister?" Xander asked, halting Corrin from baring her neck.

"She's gonna freeze! It's so chilly! Look! My breath is making clouds again!" Hinoka frowned. Yes, it was cold, but not as cold as the pit in her stomach that her sister did not even know who she was. And any attempt to reveal herself would result in her death, it seemed. Kamui reached and pulled off her scarf, giving it to Hinoka.

"Here."

"K-Kamui..."

"That's enough, Corrin. Come, let us go inside." With that, he led Corrin back inside where Felicia and Joker were waiting. Hinoka dismounted and grabbed Xander's sleeve, ignoring the bows being drawn behind her. Xander raised his hand in command.

"Please let me take her."

"She is not yours to take. I was merely showing her to you to give you comfort that your illusion is false."

"No... Kamui is only safe with me... I cannot trust you."

"You do not need to. I will do the taking care of. You can go back to Hoshido." Without warning, Hinoka brandished her polearm frantically. Xander raised his hand still, calling off the archers.

"Even if I fight to the death over her?!"

"If you kill me," Xander replied calmly, "My men will kill you."

"Coward."

"It's called being a better sibling. Now get the hell out of Nohr before you never see anyone you love again."

"The only one I love is Kamui." With that, Hinoka slung her naginata, and mounted on her Tenma. Wrapping the scarf Kamui gave her, she sobbed uncontrollably into the wool and took off, disappearing rapidly into the purple dawn.

* * *

"Joker, remember what happened here, a couple years ago?" Corrin asked, giggling as she danced along the hallway.

"What, that incident with the Hoshidan spy?"

"Yah! I gave her my scarf you sewed me, and you got really sad." Joker sank, blushing at the memory.

"What do you think she was here for? I heard she was a ninja. At least, Karolin told me."

"Ninjas don't fly on Pegasi, didn't you know that?" Her butler responded.

"I mean, it could be cool! Imagine, hidden stealth units that could be deployed through airborne methods? Imagine the strategies!"

"You've been playing with my Tactic games, haven't you," Leo asked from behind, forcing Corrin to stir.

"Brother! How are you!" Without warning she tackled her brother, causing him to scoff as he forced an uncomfortable smile onto his face, but the blush gave away that he enjoyed this.

"I am well. How are you, sister? How was your birthday?"

"Oh! Joker made me swordmaster armor! Isn't it awesome?!" Twirling around, the rich blue of the cape contrasted slightly with the purple that House Nohr usually wore.

"It's pretty cool," Leo lied, not caring at all. He was more excited that his sister was finally back. Camilla was so weird sometimes, and Elise hadn't quite grown up yet. Corrin was just a little older than him, but she acted like she was younger, but not too much younger. She was smart and could beat him every now and then in tactical games like chess. He missed her a lot.

"Anyway, what is this about you getting mugged?" Corrin asked. "Joker said you got attacked or something."

"Oh! Right! A thief snuck in, but I apprehended him. Turns out he's good at lockpicking and other... Miscreant deeds, so I took him as my retainer and in return, he'll teach me the darker arts of his trade and he'll be working as an interrogator and intelligence gatherer for my personal discretion."

"Whoa... That's awesome! What's his name?"

"Zero. Like the number, I guess. Must be some street code or what not. Funny, Xander is the only one of us that has two retainers. Camilla and Elise have one, as does myself, as of now. You... You have like a hundred so..."

"No! I have Joker, Sir Gunther, and Felicia! Oh, and Flora! And Lilith! And... I guess I do have a lot."

"Well, it can't be helped. You're really cool- I mean, you're pretty important."

"So are you, Brother."

"Well, Father puts you in that castle for a reason! We can't have you getting kidnapped like earlier!" Corrin scoffed, rolling her eyes at Leo's attempt at affection.

"She didn't kidnap me!"

"Almost." Joker knocked on the wall, catching both of their attention.

"M'lord, Milady, we must go to King Garon. Do come with," Joker finished, bowing as he stepped off. Corrin waved bye to Leo, following her butler.

"Where's your scarf?" Leo wondered, walking the other way.

* * *

Robin was surprised to see the storm he created earlier still lingering around the border, and began to regret being a god when he slipped multiple times on the wet rocks on the way up. Nearing the top, he smelled blood, which had to be fresh considering the rain. The scent nauseated him, but he trudged on nonetheless.

"There was a battle here," Severa stated matter-of-factly.

"A costly one, at that. Owain and Inigo performed aptly, but my retainers... They were badly injured. Along with Azura, my second youngest sister, they are recovering in the capital."

"Oh." Not wanting to intrude, Robin kept quiet.

"Hoi! Over here!" Robin turned, hearing a voice he hadn't heard in a while. True to his ears, the swordsman of 'legend' stood on the cliff face, wearing... What the hell was that?

"Is that... Dark mage clothing?"

"Oh gawds," Severa grumbled, "And he's blond now."

Whatever reverie they were in from the battleground was shattered when Owain ran down, confirming Robin's suspicions at his clothing and Severa's of his hair.

"What the hell," Severa stated flatly, looking at her brother-in-law in disgust.

"It is I! Owain Dark, legendary scion of... Legend!"

"And I'm about to laugh my ass off," Severa fumed, walking past him to Inigo, who was tending an earlier wound with dressing.

"Oi! Severa! You're here at last! You look just as wonderful as we did 17 yea-"

"Shut up." Severa walked by him as well, eyeing the figure in a cloak, noticing the long blue hair that draped her shoulders.

"So, you finally came."

His shoulders.

"You're the one in my dreams," Severa assumed, keeping a hand on her sword.

"I know the future, child of Grima. You can stop it."

"No, I will stop it, and you will show me how." Anankos turned around, and looked Severa in the eye.

"Follow me. Fell Dragon, do stay put?" Robin nodded hesitantly, watching his daughter walk with the cloaked man.

"Well? Spit it out! How do I save my dad from his own curse?" Severa whispered angrily, causing Anankos to chuckle.

"It's like a baby learning to walk, except his powers are exponentially as destructive. He needs time and practice, but especially an environment where things can get damaged. But first..."

Severa felt tingling on her head, and noticed her pigtails turn red. Just like Cordelia's.

"What the- Hngh!" Right after, a massive ripping sensation came in her chest, and a stream of purple energy came rushing from her heart back to Robin, and back to her.

"Hmm. Your father's hair color was covered up, but not his blood. Seems Grima's hold on you is stronger than Naga's or Byakuya's. It will have to do." Severa collapsed to her knees, gasping in agony as she clutched her chest.

"What did you just do to my daughter!?" Robin screamed, drawing his sword at Anankos.

"The same you would eventually do, but controlled. I am attempting to hide any trace of divine blood, but yours is quite tricky to hide as it is corrupting. Luckily, your daughter does not have enough of it to be affected, but you on the other hand-"

Anankos stretched out his hand, forcing a stream of water to jet out and strike Robin in the chest, knocking him over.

"Dragons are fiercely territorial. It's nothing personal."

Growling now, Robin channeled up a charge with his Levin sword and swung, causing a bolt of lightning to strike at Anankos' feet and forcing the god to shuffle back.

"Human weapons serve no purpose in divine hands. Hit me with something more... Personal."

Snarling, Robin channeled purple energy, causing a stream of spikes, similar to the ones that impaled Kazahana, to spring from the rocks, knocking both stone and water aside as they jetted towards Anankos. Groaning, Robin watched in fatigue as Anankos merely hovered above, forcing another stream of water, this time spraying on the ground in front of him, to cloud his vision. Seeing the shape behind it shift, Robin leaped backwards, just as Anankos dove through the deluge and broke the surface with his rapier, narrowly stabbing Robin in the shoulder.

Feeling his vision darken, Robin hovered as well by instinct, launching bolts of dark lightning and once again darkening the sky with his power. Anankos nimbly dodged, but one hit him and knocked out his rapier. Yelping, Anankos backed up.

"Amazing... So much power..." Halting his attack, the older god tossed Robin a stone. "That was easy."

"What the-" Catching it, Robin immediately felt his anger subside, and his vision clear. Looking at Anankos, who shrugged, Robin understood from experience.

"A dragonstone?"

"You understand the concept, no?"

"It halts the primal nature of a manakete? But I'm not a manakete."

"You are now," Anankos explained. "All Divine Dragons are. You just haven't been awoken yet. Try not to lose it."

"Is my power that easy to control?" Anankos laughed, tapping Robin on the shoulder, healing his stab in the process.

"Gawds no. It just pauses the corruption until you gain a better grip of your power. I discarded my stone millennia ago, and here I am. Well... I'm not exactly _me,_ per say, but the concept is the same."

"Who are you?"

"Anankos, Divine Dragon of this realm. At least... The benevolent part."

"And the other part?"

"That's who we're going to kill," Anankos replied knowingly.

* * *

Hinoka scanned the battlefield, sighing in relief that Anankos had finished channeling safe and sound. Robin appeared distraught, and a streak of blood lined his coat along the middle of his gut.

"Are you hurt, Tactician?"

"N-no... It's just... Her blood."

"Who's?"

"That assassin." Turning, Hinoka looked at the crumpled corpse of Kay'lin, or Karolin now. Bowing her head in reverence to her friend, she turned to the unconscious form of Xander.

"He's going back to Nohr," Hinoka decided. "It's... Personal. I did not get to strike him down," she explained.

"That's an awfully big sword," Inigo muttered, drawing it from Xander's body and immediately recoiling.

"The Dark flames of Anya... I did research on it. Siegfried, one of the holy weapons. Along with Brunhilde, Fuujinyumi, Raijintou, and the Yatogami, they are the sacred five treasures of this realm."

"Like the five gemstones of the Fire Emblem?"

"If the concept is true, then yes."

"Which explains why the dark flames hurt me, but not Xander?"

"No, they hurt him as well. My brother is not immune from Raijintou's sting, but the sword arm eventually grows used to it. It's probably why Xander's arm is so gauntleted, to remedy the burning. His arm must be horribly scarred by now."

"I see..."

"But, seeing as you killed off his retainers, he has no one to bring back to Nohr, and his horses are long gone too. I guess... He'll have to come with us," Robin concluded.

"It could work," Anankos added in, "Or... Do you want him to remember this place?"

"Yes," Hinoka decided, knowing what was going to happen. "It's a painful lesson, but one he has in store for him. Let him live knowing that helpless sensation."

"I'm not one for spiteful retribution," Anankos mumbled," But it is done." Xander disappeared in a flash, Anankos exhaling sharply. Behind him, a portal stood with images of floating islands visible in the forefront.

"That's where we're going?" Owain asked, fanning his tome in preparation.

"Welcome to Touma," Anankos smiled, stepping through the portal back into his homeland for the last time.


	11. Second Fiddle

Second Fiddle

Corrin looked at the door where her brother lay unconscious just a few feet beyond. Leo and Camilla were behind her, waiting for what she was going to do. The hallway was dark except for the occasional flash of lightning outside Castle Nohr shining through the windows, and the dim flutter of candlelight by Joker. Steeling herself at the door in front of her, Corrin swallowed a whimper.

She raised her fist to knock, but lowered it.

There used to be at least two retainers in her very footsteps, protecting her brother's door.

Now there were none.

"They're both dead?" The princess asked meekly. Leo gave a slow but precise nod.

"Lambret was shot in the neck by an archer. Karolin drowned in her own blood," Joker explained, quickly being shut up by Camilla.

"You fool! She's just a girl! Little Corrin needs not to know such vivid... macabre." The older princess berated the butler harshly. Joker backed up and bowed in defense.

"Milady, with respect, Lady Corrin is much more mature than she lets on and can handle-"

"She can, but... I didn't need to know..." Corrin whispered sadly. She was always shy around Karolin due to her Hoshidan background, but she was the first one to understand her comfort of being barefoot all the time. Lambret always gave her candies when she visited Castle Nohr or when Xander visited her tower. They were such amazing fighters...

And they were dead.

Shaking off her sadness, Corrin raised her fist and knocked confidently.

"Brother Xander?"

Nothing.

She knocked again.

"It's me, Corrin."

Nothing.

"Please talk to me brother-"

Immediately, the bed creaked and Corrin heard limping steps followed by a pained grunt. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"C-corrin." Without warning, Xander hugged Corrin as tight as his weak body could. Corrin did her best to hug back, her brother's tears being contagious and causing some of her own.

"Brother..." Corrin whispered in a motherly fashion, amazed at how vulnerable her brother was.

"I lost them... I failed them."

"No... Brother... You just-"

"I will never lose you." Corrin gasped as the grip became much tighter.

"Brother!?"

"You will never be taken away by those Hoshidans... Not like Lambret or Karolin. I will not make the same mistake of losing those I love twice."

"Xander..."

"I will avenge Karolin and Lambret... And I will protect you, Corrin. With my dying breath, you will stay safe."

* * *

Aversa followed Marc back to his room, the latter glancing back every once in a while and speeding up or slowing down depending on the former's proximity to him.

"Why such the edge, Nephew? Am I that intimidating?" Marc turned, laughing to himself nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess not, I mean... You just haven't been around recently and now you're my aunt and-"

"And? You're the future King of Ylisse, and Morgan is Queen of Plegia! Show some pride, Son of Robin!" Son of Robin... Come to think of it, Morgan and Marc were indeed truly powerful beings, both in ability and in status.

"And what are you now? You give up the throne to appease your citizens, yet you still lay close to it? What purpose do you intend?"

"I will be Plegia's new Hierophant. Just as Tiki is to Naga, I shall be for Robin. Of course, I am anticipating he is not going to be too keen on doing his 'godly' deeds for a while so my title is nonexistent." Marc shook his head at the prospect of politics, and decided to change the subject.

"And what do you intend to do with my maps?" Aversa laughed, pulling out a strange scroll.

"Byakuya and Anya are mentioned here and there in Plegia's archives, just as sparingly as Ylisse's own, I assume. However, we still don't know what they are, and what they could be."

"You intend to cross-interpret the texts?"

"There has to be something about that place we can derive from what we have. But that is not the main issue as I already know where your father is."

"What?"

"Spirit realm, no? Remember, I have a shadowgift of sorts that allows me some fragment of Grima's old power. Just enough that I can tap into that little realm of yours and... Yep! There he is."

"But-"

"You can sense him, correct?" Marc hesitantly tapped into the spirit realm, but as he had no real trace on Severa or Robin, he could not. Lucina on the other hand was still with Kjelle and Cynthia on their Magvellian journey, that much was certain.

"...No."

"You're lucky I can... And I..." Aversa trailed off, mustering her long-unused power to communicate with her brother. Her eyes glowed purple just like Tiki's would glow white when talking to Naga. Noticing her feet dangling a few inches above the ground, Marc was astonished to see his aunt hovering. With a dry laugh, she opened her eyes and spoke in an ethereal tone. "...Happen to sense his power fluctuating..."

"What are you-"

"Robinnn... You came back without telling your wittle sister..." She sang out teasingly, to Marc's embarrassment. Almost instantly after, she was forced to the ground with a thud, and she sat dazed on the floor at being forced out of her brother's mind.

"Dammit. He still hates me."

* * *

"What the hell!?" Robin grunted, clawing at his face before breathing normally again.

"Dad?" Severa asked, catching Robin before he careened off the edge of their path.

"It's... it felt like something familiar... But I'll be fine. That was very weird. Ugh, my head feels like something just... I hope it's gone..." Shaking his head again, Robin continued alongside Anankos.

"I sensed a lashing of your power," The human explained to Robin, "Others with my same abilities may have sensed it as well." Robin shrugged.

"Who else in this universe could be a dragon?" Robin asked in amazement. So far it was just him, Anankos, and formerly Grima that walked this plane and held such immense abilities. Of course, legends of old had such divine beings such as Yune and Ashera, for starters. There could always be more, though.

Anankos interrupted his memory with a suggestion.

"I could be wrong, but perhaps your kin?" Robin shook his head.

"I would know my own child's voice."

"In any case, you better get started recognizing and mastering your abilities, Fell Dragon." Anankos paced slightly ahead of Robin, waving his hands about as if conducting a piece in cadence with his lecturing. Seeing as the path through Touma was not very lively, though very interesting still, Robin took the time to examine his surroundings.

Touma was certainly the most interesting part of this adventure so far. The rivers seemed to flow upstream just as easily as they could straight upwards and off the floating plateaus. Huge masses of land suspended themselves in the distance, as if held there artificially, yet at a closer glance those outcroppings seemed to be plains of reality just as tangible as the one he was on. Come to think of it, there was no definitive up or down in this place, just confusion.

Anankos came a close second in terms of enigma. The cloaked man stood at an average height, looking Robin eye to eye if it wasn't for his hood. Come to think of it, Anankos mannered himself much like Grima; the hood and his quiet steps indicated a certain ambiguity to the man. However, his bright blue hair and his confident posture emanated some positivity from himself, unlike Grima's dark aura. His razor thin rapier was akin to a conductor's baton, if Robin had to lay metaphors.

The three children from the future, all looking youthful due to their trip through time, all had slightly different appearances, but still looked the same. Inigo, now a hazel-haired youth and missing the mark of Naga upon close inspection wore his same mercenary gear as usual, though a shattered sword and an unstrung bow seemed to comprise of his less than stellar arsenal.

Severa lost her inherited white hair which was now as vibrant red as her mother. Her mercenary armor was slightly worse for wear but it was not too strange seeing the change of appearance in his daughter. She stood in the back with Hinoka, but every now and then she would glance up at Robin with some sort of pain. He would talk to her later.

Hinoka, crown princess of Hoshido did not look any different, but Robin did not know what she looked like beforehand so he would just have to go off assumptions. Though lean, she was rather average of height, just taller than Severa but shorter than Owain and Inigo. Her sharp red hair reminded him of Cordelia's but the short nature of it along with her warrior composure reminded him more of Sully than of his wife. She clearly was a rider at heart, her legs and core both confident and flexible, no doubt from the demands of mounted warfare.

And then there was Owain.

What the hell was he wearing?

His nipples were no doubt the perkiest in the land from the biting cold, especially with the Tharja-esque line of clothes he was wearing. Apparently he was a dark mage now instead of a swordsman. The idiot was now closer resembling his mother; blonde and weaving magic instead of his father, raven-haired and wielding a sword. Either case, Morgan's future husband was not looking too easy on the eyes in the slightest, but that was just Father's instinct.

But what the hell was he wearing?

"Robin?" Anankos whispered, noting the tactician's lag in process.

"Ah," Robin shook his head, catching up to the older dragon.

"Something on your mind?" Anankos asked curiously.

Robin waved his arms at his surroundings, "I just came back to existence 6 days ago. This is all very new to take in." Anankos nodded.

"I still remember my first days walking the human plane. You humans may lead bland lives, but at least it is in a beautiful world."

"Bland?" Robin chuckled as he waved around the tattered edges of his cloak's backside. "Perhaps my story isn't quite up to your standards of excitement then?" Anankos scoffed with a slight smile.

"You killed one of my brethren and now take his place. While exciting, there are... better tales to tell from your race than of my own kin's death."

"Well I'm the Fell Dragon now, and I could use help." Anankos paused, and nodded. Standing back, he calmly outstretched his palm, a gentle mist surrounding his body and refracting the light, creating a mirage in which he almost appeared invisible. Focusing the stream of water now into a sort of construction, Anankos' palms emanated water that pooled underneath him, the stream precise enough to split grass when it crossed.

"Try flexing your power now, without destructive intent. Just let whatever you have out and focus it into a solid manifestation."

Back to the matter at hand, Robin let out a sharp breath as he conjured a gentle purple flame from his hand. It nipped at his fingertips and danced playfully along his skin and coat, not affecting him. Unlike the dark spikes Grima wielded, Robin's power was purple with undertones of white instead of black, and even though the flame was a good five feet above them, Robin noticed the grass wilting from the sheer temperature. He closed his palm and the flames ceased. That felt good, as opposed to the guilty catharsis he would have when he nearly killed Kazahana and Ryoma. This calm expulsion of energy was so much more controlled... But when could he master it?

"How long does it take?" He asked, Anankos watching intently. For reference, he felt the smooth dragonstone that was deep in his left shoulder pocket, not too far from his heart. It pulsed with a warm energy, no doubt from the ounce of power he channeled.

"A newborn dragon does not immediately control his or her powers, but rather unleashes it in short bursts when it becomes too much to handle. The stone just helps trigger those moments at the right times. Whatever bursts of power you get will have to be anticipated and dealt with as they come along, which is one of the hardest tasks as a newborn dragon. Here. Do as I do,"Anankos suggested, flexing his palms and conjuring a small whirlpool off to the side, suspending in mid-air yet drawing water and growing larger from an unknown source.

Robin nodded and did similarly, causing a swirling rift of purple fire and lightning to spin rapidly, easily charring the grass and causing smoke and dust to rise in the air.

The mortals of the company looked at Robin's display in amazement, Owain and Severa looking the most impressed.

"Such power," Owain breathed, almost touching the flames if not for Hinoka's firm grip on his arm. "And without ill purpose!"

"Idiot," Severa chuckled, nodding at her father encouragingly. Perhaps his power was controllable after all!

Anankos agreed and with his signal, Robin and the older dragon halted their channeling and both swirling energies ceased simultaneously.

"How did that feel?" Anankos asked after a brief silence. Robin expanded and contracted his hand multiple times, nodding slowly.

"It felt... Familiar. As if I knew how to do this already." Anankos nodded, continuing their walk.

"You have done this multiple times as a mortal. Just not like this. I believe the term you are looking for is _Ignis_?"

"Ignis?" Severa and Robin exclaimed in unison.

"But that's a sword form," Severa whispered to Owain and Inigo.

"And I've tried it with tomes as well," Robin admitted. Anankos nodded.

"It is true, you have used those abilities for more... destructive purposes, but have you ever considered channeling that inner energy without a weapon? Us dragons have combined our magical strength with our physical for ages. Though I must commend your mortal form for utilizing that ability so effectively with a weapon. This _ignis_ of yours is merely your dragon-breath given form. Mine is _aqua_ , water, as you already know. As the Fell Dragon, you command power of the dark fire and lightning Grima once did, and Medeus before him."

"Medeus?" Robin asked.

"Aye, he was one of the first of us, even preceding myself, not to mention Byakuya and Anya. He was slain by a human, and Grima was the next to take his place, bearing his title as a form of inheritance.

"So Grima..."

"Grima was in your shoes not long after he received the same power you now wield. And without any way to control his primal nature, his methods became savage and inefficient. He vowed to cleanse the world all at once by mass extermination, not the metaphorical plucking of weeds and tending the flock as he was originally instructed. And through his methods, he himself became a powerful being of hate and chaos embodied.

"But who slayed Medeus?"

"That I do not know, but a weapon that can kill a dragon only comes from another dragon, so no doubt-"

"The Falchion!" Owian blurted, "Naga's tooth! The Hero-King Marth slayed Grima... Which must have been Medeus back in his time!" Anankos turned at the human and shrugged.

"I could've cared less long before, but this is interesting news now. You said you slayed Grima with the Falchion by your own hand?" Anankos asked Robin.

"Yes, and I died soon after."

"It will be wise to note that Falchion would be fatal to you as well now," Anankos explained, Robin wincing as a result.

"Perhaps I should make sword out of my own power," Robin joked dryly. Anankos shrugged.

"It would certainly be helpful." Robin stopped, raising his eyebrows.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"A weapon imbued with your power is merely that; a weapon. Naga's Falchion was created from her tooth, as most divine weapons are. I know of others with such divine power. Alondite, Ragnell, Durandal, Tyrfing, Mystletainn-" Owain perked up at these familiar names, clearly excited by such powerful titles.

"...All of these weapons were either made by or from a dragon's power in the way that they are particularly powerful in combat. And while Falchion is deadly to you, Robin, whatever sword you craft will bear the same effect to Naga, or any other dragon."

"Why would I want to go end Naga's life?" Robin asked in confusion. Anankos shook his head.

"I stated that in a bad manner, my apologies. I am just saying that whatever power you imbue into your weapon will no doubt be capable of piercing another dragon's hide." Robin sighed and lifted up his coat, where the dull and dying edge of his Levin Sword lay rested against its owner's thigh.

"I suppose I'm in a bad spot with this. But what's stopping me from just using another human weapon?"

"Nothing," Anankos replied simply, not breaking stride.

"So why?" Anankos stopped them, and turning to Robin answered with grave reality.

"If I lose my rapier..."

"We can't kill you," Robin realized.

"Exactly."

Hinoka suddenly stepped in, a confused look on her face.

"Wait a moment, what about Raijintou?"

"That was created by Byakuya," Anankos answered.

"And the Siegried, by Anya?"

"Correct," Anankos answered.

"Will those be capable of piercing your hide?" Anankos shook his head.

"The power of Byakuya and Anya were split between five different weapons. Unlike the Falchion which contains Naga's pure power unhampered, Byakuya embellished Raijintou and Fuujinyumi, alongside half of the Yatogami. Anya on the other hand powered Siegfried and the Brunhilde, and the other half of the Yatogami.

"But the Yatogami has been lost for ages," Hinoka admitted.

"I cannot locate it, as it is not my weapon," Anankos replied simply. "Though if you had all five, no doubt that combined power would be enough to pierce Anankos' hide as well as my own rapier and whatever weapon Robin conjures."

Robin stared blankly at his Levin Sword, and with a sigh, drew it.

"I suppose... if it means one better weapon than what we have... What will this take from me?"

"Just a fraction of your power, nothing noticeable. Besides, if you are the one wielding it, it actually amplifies your own abilities, as per my rapier." Anankos replied, drawing his own and gracefully swinging it as if it were a baton for a conductor, water droplets dripping off the blade as if he had just ran it alongside a stream. Robin nodded, and focusing his energy to the old Levin Sword, let out a sharp exhale as purple lightning and fire imbued the jagged blade, straightening it out into a long keen edge that was familiar to all except Hinoka and Anankos.

"The Falchion..." Severa and Inigo breathed quietly, recognizing the shape Robin chose for his weapon.

"The blade that slew his past self," Owain noted, admiring the poetic qualities of Robin's choice. Robin grunted as he focused more energy to the blade, causing it to glow a deep purple shade.

"I... I-I cannot... C-cannot forget... My... h-home! Will not... Forget... my... my family!" With a shout, a bright flash of purple lightning shot out from the dark blade, blinding everyone for a few seconds.

When their vision recovered, they turned to see Robin holding a parallel version of the Falchion, though instead of Chrom's that glowed with orange and blue energy at the center, Robin's Falchion was purple at the edges, with white lightning sizzling in the hole where the gap between the hilt and the blade was symbolized. Nodding, Robin swung it a few times, Anankos looking on with a blank face. Upon closer inspection, the future kids noted that the hole in the blade was not modeled after Naga's eye like the Ylissean mark, but rather Robin's own Plegian mark of Grima. Why? They did not know, or dare ask.

"I will always fight for Ylisse, my children, and my wife," Robin stated boldly, holding his sword and channeling a burst of fire and lightning from the tip just like his Levin Sword would have. Pure _ignis_ streamed out, incinerating a hole clean through the island Robin was aiming at.

"Kiss my ass, Chrom. My sword is better."

* * *

Garon stood stoic as all 5 of his children were assembled at the foot of his throne, kneeling with fealty as he gazed upon each of their faces.

"It has come to my attention that the effectiveness of your latest... retainers... have been less than satisfactory," Garon started blankly, causing Xander to wince.

"Father, they did-"

"Silence."

"..."

"As a result of this... Development, I have decided that Camilla, Leo, and Corrin will need new retainers subsequently, in a better result to protect you."

"Yes Father."

"Yes Father."

"Yes Father," Corrin echoed slightly after the other two.

"Of course, Belka has proven her combat effectiveness and Zero has his... uses, I shall admit. As for you, Corrin, the combat effectiveness of your... petty staff, is likely to be disputed. Gunther is a man of experience but not one of finesse, and Jakob-"

"Joker!" Garon stopped, anger growing on his face.

"You dare interrupt me?" Corrin frowned, cowering behind her lowered head as she replied sharply,

"I apologize."

"Yes... I see. Your service of maids and butlers are none more than petty servants that scrub floors and wipe crumbs. You shall need more... Combat oriented retainers for the coming war with Hoshido."

"Yes Father."

Xander stood now, distress on his face.

"Father, what of me?"

"Of you? The coward that came back while his whole company died? What retainers do you need, when the finest in Nohr were killed by your lack of backbone? Or was it your poor commanding ability? Nay, whatever retainers you end up having now will not be by my will, but by Anankos' alone."

"Y-yes... Father." Xander nodded with a forced bow, confused as to why his protection would be decided by his Father's 'gods' than his own conscience.

"There is one though, a certain Pieri of some off-shot duchy, that is suitable for the task of protecting your coward life." With a wave, Garon signaled the doormen and an armored cavalier entered, her blue hair fashioned into pigtails with pink tips.

"Pieri here, I will protect Lord Xander from all the blood!"

"Father, what is this?!" Xander cried, clearly disturbed at the disrespect Lambret and Karolin's former position was now being replaced with.

"This is Pieri, and she will be your retainer." Pieri bowed at Xander's feet, drawing her sword and resting it on her knee.

"Pieri's life, for Lord Xander," She whispered, smiling slightly.

"And what of my other retainer?" Xander answered after a slight pause, signalling Pieri to rise.

"Once we find another man with enough stupidity to offer his life to a coward like you, Anankos will tell me," Garon hissed with a wave, dismissing all 6 of the company.

"As for Camilla, Leo, and Corrin, once we find your retainers, I shall send for you. So for the time being, Corrin will stay here, with us."

* * *

Robin grunted against the invisible blade before him as he parried it with Dark Falchion, before igniting the wielder with both fire and lightning, incinerating the specter into nothing more than ash and smoking armor.

"Where did they come from!?"

Anankos laughed, fighting off his own countryman with a mixture of remorse and irony.

"This is my country, and I, the exiled king."

"Well, tell the next ruler to do a better job!" Robin retorted, stabbing another specter before shooting down a hail of arrows with his own sword.

"The next ruler will have you to do that for them," Anankos replied cryptically, causing Robin to pause before the older dragon laughed. "Ah, I had a premonition that you would be involved in the next ruler's reign, but do not worry. The throne will be in good hands! That is, if we actually kill myself."

"Damn, he knows more than he's letting on about all this," Robin realized, retreating over to Severa and Owain's position. The mage was casting spells with one hand and parrying blades at close combat with Mystletainn with the other. Severa on the other hand switched to her bow and was picking off mages and archers that gave away their positions from their respective projectiles.

"Geez, Severa, you're pretty sharp to see that far!" Owain jested, even in the midst of battle.

"Sh-shut up! You're just bad! And don't pretend you can't see them either!" The mercenary retorted sharply.

"When you came here, why did you stay as a mercenary?" Owain ducked under a lightning bolt, returning his own with a grunt. Severa leaped over him and fired at the same target, the lightning conducting with the arrow tip and jolting the specter mage to a deadly paralysis.

"Really!? Now is not the time!" The red-haired swordsman yelped.

"Now is always the time for battlefield prose! As I, son of the glorious Khan Lon'qu had already vanquished Ylissean foes with my sword, now comes the time for Owain Dark to take up the tome like my mother!"

"Idiot." Severa replied flatly.

"What!? This place is a new adventure! A chance to start anew! Don't you want to be a Pegasus knight-" Severa stopped, thinking about her last 10 years as an Ylissean Knight.

"I guess... But I didn't even bring Mom's armor-" Hinoka ducked under a lance and parried another.

"Hoshido is always in need for Tenma riders, Severa. Perhaps after this..."

"I'll... Think about it. But not now!" Sniping another archer, Severa reached into her quiver only for a sword to come crashing into her side. Leaping by reflex, she shot off an arrow at close range but did not kill the swordsman.

"Hey! Watch my flank!" The mercenary yelled at the mage, who grunted in exhaustion as he roasted a wyvern's rider with lightning.

"I can't see them all," Owain complained as he shot lightning at another wyvern, revealing it and causing it to char from the tail downwards.

"Then kill them all!" Severa hissed, parrying the swordsman and stabbing it with her arrow before shooting it into the warrior's head. Looking down, she saw a huge stain of red on her side, wincing to herself. "I-it got me?" She gulped as the pain rushed to her, her lungs giving out. Standing back up again, she took a deep breath and continued fighting on.

No one else noticed, so she resumed the fight with a slight stagger, hissing whenever she shot off an arrow. Owain was at her backside, while Robin and Hinoka fought off a flight of riders with their longer weapons. However, which each arrow Severa shot off, the pain got worse. Meanwhile, the two magicians were side by side, much to the older one's chagrin.

"Uncle Robin-" Owain started, which Robin was quick to correct.

"Don't you dare call me that yet," The older man threatened, even as Dark Falchion carved through a wyvern's neck.

"What will you name your sword?"

"Don't give me that crap either! Focus on the battle you fool!" Owain's eyes widened as his disbelief was apparent.

"B-but... Such a legendary weapon! Such beautiful elegance and graceful power! Surely it has a name!"

"Maybe if you stopped talking you could hear it," Robin retorted. Their conversation as interrupted as Severa fell, her blood pooling around her as she gasped in ragged breaths. Robin immediately rushed over and popped upon an elixir from his belt, dodging spells and arrows all the same.

"Sev!"

"When did that happen?" Owain wondered aloud, noticing Robin's flanks exposed and took up a defensive position. Raising a shield of wind and lighting, Hinoka and Inigo took cover behind it as the oppressive hail of projectiles intensified.

Meanwhile, Severa gasped even more as she could not breathe, let alone swallow the elixir. Robin held her neck in his arms and shielded her body from the flurry of arrows.

"D-dad... I couldn't see-" Robin shushed his daughter and forced the blue liquid down her throat.

"Easy, you'll be okay."

Severa looked into her Father's eyes, and even in the chaos of the battle, she found such foreign peace that she never experienced in so long. Her Father's gentle protection made her relax even in the midst of war and death, even her own injury, and she felt her lungs return. With a gasp, her neck recoiled with being cleared of blood and she smiled weakly.

"...T-thanks Dad."

"Shh... Just focus, okay?"

"You're g-gonna get shot at..."

"I already am, but you're more important."

"Dad... Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, my daughter."

"No... Not for this. For... Coming with me. I didn't think... you would..." Severa's eyes closed as she tried to slow her breathing. Robin knelt over his daughter, shielding her body from the spells and arrows that struck his cloak. Luckily, they didn't seem to do much when an aura of _ignis_ erupted around him, not harming the body underneath. Owain noticed this and realized his uncle's condition.

"Uncle Robin, I think I realize how you control your power!"

"Shut up, but do tell," Robin winced as more and more arrows hit his back, still trying to shield his daughter as she recovered. Growling, he raised Dark Falchion and projected another stream of _ignis_ hoping to take out the invisible archers. None were hit, and Robin kept getting pelted by both fireballs and annoying arrows.

"Whenever those you love are in danger, that's when your powers seem to fluctuate the most! Remember the Old War, when you slayed Grima? Your entire body was covered in your righteous fire!" Robin paused, and noticing how unharmed he was despite the arrows pooled around his body, nodded slowly. "Your life to protect us!"

"So Severa's getting injured strengthened my own desperation," Robin realized. "In that case,no one is touching her!"

Raising Dark Falchion, Robin plunged it into the ground and the whole block of land started to shake. Hinoka and Anankos turned, while Inigo tried to keep his balance.

"You name your weapons after those that matter the most, right?" Robin asked Owain, to which the magician nodded. Severa muttered as well, nodding in her weakness.

"He... na-named his sword after me... once." Severa added weakly, Robin laughed.

"You named your sword after my daughter?" Robin asked in good humor.

The magician blushed, still projecting a protective barrier around the other mortals.

"I... Yes." He hid behind one hand, his cheeks ablaze.

"I guess I can follow the request of a boy with good taste," Robin laughed, complimenting his own choice of naming his daughter. "At least he chose a good name. I think I'll use it."

"What?" Severa and Owain asked.

"You asked what I was going to name this blade of mine."

Robin extracted Dark Falchion, and a purple bolt of lightning sizzled from the glowing edge and completely obliterated the entire hillside where the specters formerly existed.

"Sever."


	12. Severed

Severed

* * *

"Do you miss her?"

"I'll be fine."

"That's not answering my question. You miss my sister, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But at the same time... Looking at you gives me some sort of relief. Well, as much as I am morally obligated to, in a non-gross way."

"Oh, you just made that very weird."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well then, enough of that! Seeing as that was awkward, perhaps you would like to hear my plan?"

"Your brilliance precedes you, Uncle."

"No really, hear me out. You'll enjoy it."

"Oh?"

"It's been a while since I stretched my legs around. Instead of dragging Morgan along, like I initially planned, how about you tag along with me to Ferox for the tournament?"

"What?! Do you honestly think Dad will let that happen?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Won't he think it's... weird? Weird that his son-in-law will drag the present incarnation of his wife-"

"You're thinking about this too hard."

"You're not thinking at all, Uncle!"

"Maybe so, but you're still thinking too hard."

"Well, it does sound like fun."

"Oh, it's not about the adventure, Princess. It's about the experience!"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Sadly... No. There are such things as sad adventures. Lonely adventures... The ones that they never write about in the legends."

"Is that why you're bringing me along? You'll get lonely without my sister watching your back?"

"Sure! You could say that. Consider it some Uncle-Future-Daughter-Incarnation-of-my-Father-In-Law-But-Actual Bonding!

"Yeah... Let's just stick with Uncle and Niece."

"Pff... Technically I'm not your Uncle. But, considering your actual Uncle is reigning Khan, not to mention my other Father-In-Law through Morgan, I doubt I'm in any sort of predicament when it comes to favorable company."

"So why bring me?"

"Because! I have a surprise."

"Oh do tell."

"Aha, no. I'm afraid such delicate secrets of mine are beyond your boundary."

"Fun."

"Just make sure you're prepared come tomorrow morning, okay?"

"What do I bring?"

"It ends with 'Fal' and ends with 'Chion.'"

"Ooh, that's a tough one. So why am I bringing Falchion?"

"Hmm, you're a clever girl. You don't have to though... Just bring a sword that you're comfortable with."

"So Falchion. I have a bad feeling about this."

"On the contrary! I have a great feeling! So go ahead! Bring the holy sword of your family's name! I'm sure you'll do your best not to lose it or break it somehow."

"Oh, you of little faith."

"Sorry Princess. I know what that body is capable of with a sword. You're not catching up to your sister anytime soon."

"...Oh. Do... D-do you mean that?"

"I... That was cruel of me... Then again, Lucy had to fight to survive... You just train with a scrawny knight with tomes for show."

"That last part is definitely true."

"Hey! Just 'cause Morg can outcast me doesn't mean she can beat me physically! I have the smarter mind too! I beat her in Chess everyday!"

"She's probably bored of your predictability."

"False! That is certainly not the case...I think."

"Haha, you're thinking too hard, Uncle."

"Some things require a well established train of thought."

"Well, while you ride your train to the doldrums of your inferior-to-your-cooler-halve's mind, I'll be with my dad. You'll be bringing up your plan soon, right? I'm... I'm actually excited! I just realized... I've never left Ylisstol without my parents or Lucina before. What do you think my dad will say?"

"Well... I kinda already asked."

* * *

"Why, out of all people, did you choose my daughter?" Chrom asked, not entirely concerned but his curiosity piqued nonetheless.

"She has the potential, Uncle. You know how it is with her... She wants a challenge! And don't worry about it-"

"I'm not." Chrom stated flatly, prompting Marc to raise an eyebrow in question.

"So you're just letting her go with me to Ferox?"

"Gods, you make this sound like you're asking me for Lucina's hand in marriage again. But yes. You two be safe and have fun. Say hi to Lon... Khan Lon'qu for me."

"I... I will! We will! She'll come back with great stories, I guarantee it! I'll bring you a souvenir!" Chrom nodded slowly as Marc turned to leave, still forcing a grin.

As Marc left, Chrom held in his sigh until he was sure the optimist was out of ear shot.

"Gods..."

* * *

Robin walked alongside Anankos down the beaten path, not quite within earshot of the four younger humans behind them.

"Dragons actually adored humans for a time," Anankos narrated, forcing Robin to chuckle at the thought of Grima cradling a young Chrom in his dragon arms and cooing him to sleep.

"Those closest to the dragons, the Royal Families, were blessed specifically by them to bear their power. Thus came the bloodline of Hoshido and Nohr. Of the Dawn dragon; Byakuya, of the Dusk Dragon; Anya."

"The Divine dragon; Naga, the Fell Dragon; Grima," Robin guessed.

"Correct. And with this unity of shared power, humans lived in peace with the dragons."

"Until power corrupted them?"

"Right again. The dragons were the first to realize it. Not only did they love humans, but due to their prideful nature, they desired to destroy them as well." Robin looked at Anankos and saw the familiar twinge of recollection in his eyes. Not pressing his luck, the tactician continued to listen without asking questions.

"Eventually, with a bit of human sorcery and dragon mysticism, my people developed a song. A charm, as it was, or perhaps an incantation... I forgot what it sounded like..." Anankos trailed off, a sudden pain of longing on his face, as if he recalled the company of a dear friend.

"The song... What did it do?"

"It made those urges disappear. It made them feel sane again. But the urges would not leave the body, so the humans also developed a sort of transference magic. The dragon, while sane, would channel his anger and animal instincts into a magical stone-"

"A Dragonstone? Like the one you gave me?"

"One and the same, Robin. But eventually, the song and the histories of the dragon faded into myth. Without their calming songs, the dragons went mad. Byakuya and Anya fought a deadly battle in which neither s... Survived. There was only one left."

"Anankos..." The older dragon nodded slowly, lip quivering in remembrance of his brothers.

"With Byakuya and Anya dead, the newly founded kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr fell into chaos, blaming Anankos for their lack of blessings. Hunted to the ends of his own country, Anankos cursed the humans, vowing to end their existence for ruining his creation. Eventually, Anankos ended up killing his only human companion in the world, and he fell into his own despair. In his last stretch of sanity, he ripped out what was left of his pure essence and tossed it away to the human world, never to know what would happen to it."

"...You," Robin realized.

"I don't remember much about Touma," Anankos sighed. "It was and still is a beautiful kingdom that I wished to see return to the world. But thanks to my actions... I have doomed it. That is why I brought all of you along. You have the power to help me. Each one of you has the blood of a dragon... And you Robin, you are one of the greatest dragons of all!"

"It's a lot to take in," Robin processed, deadpanning before looking at manicured path ahead that led to a floating castle in the far horizon.

"Eventually," Anankos continued, "I lost my memories... The important ones have faded into the depths of my shallow mind. I remember a woman who I know I had a child with, because I remember holding the baby in my arms before they disappeared. They knew of my secret... They knew I was the harbinger of Touma. She vowed to keep my secret and disappeared to a land unknown so they would be safe from this place."

"You had a child? What was its name?"

"I... I forget," Anankos realized grimly. Biting the fleshy part of his index finger, Robin could tell that Anankos was at his wit's end.

"It will come in time," Robin assured.

"No. What is lost cannot be recovered. I am not my true self. Only by my true death will I find my peace."

"That falls under our current mission parameters," Robin replied.

"When we face him... You will see illusions but you must keep true to your path, Robin."

"What kind of illusions?"

"Any and all. I remember the limits of my power and manipulating human minds scratches the mere surface. Regretfully, pulling everyone here was my doing, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to like the answer," Anankos warned.

"I'm already going to kill you," Robin mused. "The least you can do is tell me what you've done."

"I'll start with Inigo. I planted thoughts into his dreams," Anankos said, minding the distance between him and Robin compared to the rest of the party behind them.

"Thoughts that became wishes that eventually became guilt. He is a child of royalty, but he left his King and Queen to die alone. And one day, he'll have a child of his own, a wife of his own, only for him to abandon them recklessly. He won't be able to live with that. That's why he's here. He's here to atone for his sins, to redeem his name. When he finds his wife and bears his child... He'll be forced to stay, knowing the future."

"You showed him the inevitable future?" Anankos nodded, glancing back at the fatigued dancer behind him.

"I could not conjure up these images on my own, so I merely glanced into falsities of reality and showed Inigo what would happen should he ignore my plea to aid us."

"So blackmail," Robin realized.

"...Yes. Blackmail. But he gets his reward in the end. He'll prove my visions wrong."

"How about Owain?" Robin asked, pondering the swordsman magician.

"Thoughts of adventure," Anankos recalled, "One last adventure before he settles into eventual adulthood. Tales of grandeur and a tragic childhood shaped him into the ideal warrior of legend." Robin forced to stifle his laugh, before allowing Anankos to continue with a slight smile.

"Like him or not, he is a child with honorable ideals and noble intent. But there was a girl, one with power surpassing his own. He wished to learn it but he never could. Only through outside help was he able to even channel magic, but he had no inner potential. Magic was far beyond him, so I offered him two promises."

"And?"

"The first was an adventure worth telling, one worthy of his bloodline. He will find the challenge and the peace he's been looking for here, in this realm. The second? I offered to unlock his magical potential here. He may say otherwise, but the only reason he has magical ability is because of my doing. In bringing him and Inigo here, I gave Owain a portion of my power as a magic-caster. Should he succeed in killing me, I'll give him enough to sustain him for his purpose."

"Power hungry fool," Robin muttered.

"Not a fool. He has honorable use for that power; to protect the weak, stop evil, et cetera. But considering his youthful naivety, he will actually do such a thing. If there's anyone worthy of righteous power, it would one as innocent as a child, no?"

"Perhaps," Robin admitted.

"That girl in his dreams, the one who attempted to bring him and Inigo here in the first place, do you know her?" Anankos asked sincerely.

"I might," Robin scoffed.

"I have never seen a human who could wield power so close to ours."

"She's my daughter." Anankos looked at Robin in amazement and laughed.

"That must be it," he realized. "I considered bringing her along too, considering her power but my plan was already in motion by that time, and it was too late."

"Wait. You said she 'tried' to bring Owain and Inigo here. What do you mean?"

"I sensed pulses in energy from her power, and I could see that she transported roughly ten others beforehand, all to varying places with surprising accuracy. However, when she tried sending these two to Hoshido, I could tell that she was unsure in her power and the destination, so I had to manually place them myself when they became lost in space."

"How about the others she transported? Were they harmed?"

"Not that I could tell. No."

"That's a relief," Robin said, thinking about how Morgan would react if Lucina was injured. Not to mention Chrom.

"Next was Hinoka," Anankos continued. "She is a valiant warrior with a heart of loyalty and honor. But the guilt of helplessness eats away at her. I merely tugged at these strings enough that it became a driving purpose for her. Saving this girl, 'Kamui' is now her primary motivation."

"Do you know this girl? Kamui?"

"I'm afraid not," Anankos admitted. If she has any trace of Byakuya's power, being of Hoshidan royalty, I cannot sense it."

"She seemed rather important to Hinoka, even before you placed those thoughts of guilt into her mind."

"She was, actually. I did not have to do much work compared to the others. I simply gave her a way to locating Kamui or at least avenge her defeat at the Nohrian's hands, if she followed us."

"You don't know who Kamui is. How will her victory help Hinoka find her?"

"...It won't."

"W-what?" Robin asked, surprised and slightly nervous.

"Sometimes, when you draft a plan... your pawns need to have utter confidence and obedience."

"No! _People_ need to trust you! Not pawns!" Robin whispered. "They need to trust you! I was a tactician for these humans! I'm still a human! Trust is the most important thing!"

"And if the trust is hard to earn?" Anankos asked, testing the water.

"Then you take the long road! Any trust that I've earned was rightly so! No matter how awkward or rough the path was!" Robin yelped back, gritting his teeth at Anankos' deception. The god simply nodded in acknowledgment and continued on, a smile on his face.

"Then you will be a better god than I." Robin recoiled and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I had no right to judge your action-"

"You have every right, fell dragon. Remember your place. You may be human, but you have power that could wipe out a race."

"That is no right."

"It will have to be," Anankos sighed. "It's been a long time since anyone has tested my resolve like that. Thank you."

"Will you help Hinoka find her sister?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. Kamui is not of Byakuyan or Anyan blood. I cannot sense her. Whoever she is... I cannot smell that scent on anyone but the royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr. Whoever Kamui is... I cannot distinguish her scent."

"I see. Oh, before I forget-"

"Your daughter?"

"...Yes. How did you manage to bring her into this?"

"I cannot tell you-" Severa tapped Robin on the back and smirked.

"Sorry Anankos, but I will anyway." Anankos merely chuckled and backed away, giving the stage to the redhead knight.

"Uh, how much did they hear?" Robin asked softly.

"Me only. Those two idiots are too busy talking to hear this gossip."

"Right. Anyway, you were saying?" Severa nodded and began her tale.

"So the days before you came, I got a bunch of bad dreams where you came back, right?"

"...Oh! Right," Robin replied, too intent on listening that he forgot to respond.

"Anyway, they always went something like this; You came home... We were happy, all of a sudden you snap... And..." Her voice and posture suddenly drooped and Robin could see her lips tighten in angst.

"You kill Mom. Again." The tactician's gaze widened and he froze.

"Again?"

"T... The first time. You were Grima. The Grima you killed was your body from my timeline. I was too young to remember but after you killed Chrom... you were the sole survivor from the Dragon's Table after you killed everyone else."

"W-what?" Robin asked, never knowing about what his doppelganger did.

"You came home... Queen Olivia... Lon'qu, King Chrom, Princess Lissa, Sir Frederick, Tactician Robin. All of them were killed at Grima's hands." Severa's breaths slowly sped up, and she was looking down now.

"Sev..." Robin tried to calm down Severa's breathing, to no avail. She pushed him away, placing a hand on her chest.

"L-let me finish. Please. You came home and... you and Mom got in a fight. Mom's corpse was found a day later and you disappeared..."

"Severa..."

"Everyone was asking why I was such a bitter and rude child! Their dad didn't kill their mom and half the Shepherds! I... I can't believe that someone as great as you... Would get so corrupted by power!"

"Severa, that wasn't me-" Robin was cut off by Severa, who stifled her whimpers, if only for an instant.

"It wasn't. I wouldn't believe it wasn't. So when Anankos came to me with these warnings... That a fragment of Grima still lingered on in you? I had to get you away."

"So that's why you panicked at Ylisstol."

"Yes. If you grew insane... At least you would be so a thousand miles away from Mom, Morgan, and Marc."

"And what about you? You would be stuck alone with just Grima."

"No. I would be with my dad until his... Our. Last moments." Robin backed up as the words sank in. His daughter was willing to sacrifice her life to spend her last moments with her dad? All to save her family from himself?"

"Then let me make a promise too. Sorry Anankos, but mine overrules yours. I promise that when _we_ come home, we'll be a happy family once and for all." Severa's girlish features lighted up, and her smile was mistakable.

"D-do you mean it?"

"I guarantee it, Sev."

Anankos ushered them towards him as he crouched in the grass, feeling it nostalgically.

"I have to say, Robin. Even without your blood as a dragon, you make a convincing leader." Robin brushed it off, holding Severa by the shoulders.

"It's not about being a god, or even a leader. My job as tactician was to ensure the lives of everyone. And now my job as a father is to ensure my daughter's happiness." Anankos nodded slowly before slowly getting up.

"I never got to be a father..." he said more to himself than anyone else. Looking up suddenly, Anankos got an idea. "Perhaps I can repay you for your help. You four children... Even though we've spent barely a day together, you're the closest I've had to a child."

"Anankos..." Owain stuttered, shocked at his revelation.

"You're already paying us back!" Inigo blurted. "You showed me what sins I would do if I didn't change! You gave me something tangible to believe!"

"Likewise. You gave me a chance to free my father," Severa added. Owain jumped in as well.

"You grant me the chance to prove myself worthy of the blood I bear. What destiny would I have but to be worthy of Morgan?" Robin cringed, but stopped when Hinoka joined in, slower than the rest.

"You already are giving me my beloved sister back. I could not thank you enough. I will not accept any more from you." Anankos smiled nervously and nodded, Robin glancing at him but not revealing anything.

"You still deserve so much more for helping me free Touma," Anankos said, conjuring power with his hands. "So, tell me. I can give you eternal life, eternal happiness... Power, wealth... Offspring?" Inigo blushed at the last part, but shook his head.

"You truly are a god," Owain muttered. "Eternal life? You can really do that?"

"I can."

"Maybe not for me... But is there a chance that you could... turn back time?" Severa asked hesitantly.

"No..." Anankos admitted. Owain glared at Severa but their shared gaze made him realize the same goal. Alighted, Owain asked another request.

"Could you... Bring the dead back to life then?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that either," Anankos said with a shake of his head. Owain cursed himself and snapped back, only for Inigo to realize their plan as well.

"You guys wanted to bring back our original parents..."

"It is beyond my power... Even as a dragon."

"I... I understand," Owain said with a sad nod.

"Could you... restore that land, then?" Inigo begged, "Can you at least bring back the grass and the trees? Could the land I failed to protect... Could you restore that? Could you make the flowers bloom again? Can it finally be... A peaceful world?"

"Out of all the things I could've done..." Anankos said in amazement. "You wish for something that would never benefit you?"

"It will benefit us," Severa argued. "After your done healing our world's scars... can you give my parents... No. Our parents... No... Every man. Every woman, every child. Every Shepherd... Can you give them a proper burial? They deserve the respect I couldn't give."

"I... I can," Anankos promised. "And you, Owain?"

"Even if our old home will never be the same... Can you give those still living, and those passed... the peace they deserve? I will gladly live with my regret if it means I could at least know my mom and dad are at peace."

"Yes. Are you... This is what you want? Out of all things I could have done for you?"

"It is," the three replied simultaneously.

"So be it."

* * *

Grima glared at Chrom, still crossing swords with his former friend in the desolate wasteland. Behind him, Olivia deftly danced blades with four other Risen blade masters, and Lissa tended to Lon'qu's leg with no regard to the arrows flying overhead. Cordelia tried to attack Grima's backside with her lance, to no avail. She didn't even care about the Risen stabbing into her own back.

She was already dead, anyway.

"How long has it been, _friend_?" Grima laughed, "Since we began this lovely dance?"

"17 years and a couple days, friend," Chrom replied sincerely, "And I will fight an eternity more to see my brother at peace."

"And you would drag your _Shepherds_ back with you even after they finally received their rites?" Chrom nodded as he parried Grima's spells with a grimace.

"Shepherds never leave our own behind. Even though we are free to rest... We won't leave you by yourself, Robin."

"Not... Happening! I will kill you as many times as I like in this underworld!"

"We watched Grima die when the other world's Robin killed you. Come back to us!"

"N-never." Grima roared as he launched another fatal bolt through Chrom's gut, forcing the lord to the ground. No one else cared, because a few seconds later, Chrom rose again, fire in his eyes just as bright as the first second he crossed swords with Robin's deceased soul. 17 years of fighting... Not once did he rest.

"Once more, brother."

"You should stay down and grovel for me."

Suddenly, a white glimmer of light appeared at the horizon, catching the attention of Grima, Chrom, the Shepherds, and even the Risen. Slowly but surely, it progressed towards everyone and as it grew closer, Chrom noticed the grass would spring back to life as it passed, leaves would grow, green would appear.

"What in the..." The light passed even closer, bringing back the light clouds, the villages, even the birds and the deer.

"There's no way!" Chrom muttered, ignoring another strike from Grima into his neck. Forcing through the agony of another death, Chrom willed himself to watch the light grow closer and closer until it touched the outlying Risen.

They disappeared entirely.

"No..." Grima said, turning to flee. Chrom clutched onto his coat and held him there with a smile.

"Whatever that cleansing light is, we're facing it together, brother. Two dead souls burning in unison!"

The light passed through, and Chrom closed his eyes as he felt the warmth envelop him. Opening his eyes, aside from the heat, he did not feel any different. Cordelia gasped and simply pointed at Chrom's feet, forcing the Lord to finally let loose his smile, 17 years in the waiting.

* * *

"Chrom! We gotta do _something..._ "

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"...I-augh, I dunno! Look!"

"I see you're awake now..."

"Hey there!"

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

* * *

 _"_ Ignore the blue-haired dreamboat... Take mine!"

* * *

"C-chrom? Cordy?" Chrom's eyes widened as he grinned from ear to ear, mimicking the redhead next to him as he knelt to his friend.

"It's all over now, you're home." The grass was green? The sky was blue? Just a second ago, Grima was in a landscape of death and desolation!

"No way..." Robin breathed, looking at his own hands, controlling his own movements, for the first time in what was... forever.

He couldn't help but exaggerate a smile as he took Chrom's hand in his right and Cordelia's hand in his left, finally standing alongside his friends... No. His family, after all these years. Suddenly the weight of his sins struck him as his smile disappeared into a somber grimace.

"How long has it been, Chrom," Robin asked solemnly.

"20 years ever since you chased my daughter through that portal." Robin winced as he bit back tears.

"Gods... I should be burning alone for my misdeeds-"

"That wasn't you," Chrom assured, holding Robin's breaking gaze.

"He took control instantly! He-" Chrom shushed Robin and simply smiled.

"He's dead, Robin," Cordelia promised, placing light pressure on Robin's hand.

"So are we, ya dolt," Lissa laughed, still holding Lon'qu's arm as the swordsman let a small smile towards Robin.

"I watched everything! I... You sacrificed your soul to save mine... All this time."

"Not just me, brother," Chrom corrected. He pointed to each and every Shepherd, soldiers Robin had known and laughed with to the bitter tragic end. Cordelia smiled as she brushed against Robin, something she couldn't do for 20 years.

"I don't know what just happened, but it's over now! We can finally... be at peace."

 _"Before you do that... There's a couple children that want to greet you."_

"Who was that?" Chrom turned, not recognizing the voice as any oft the Shepherds. "Kellam?"

"No, Milord," Kellam said, appearing out of nowhere to announce that that wasn't his voice.

"Hello, strangers." Robin looked past Chrom to see a man, old but not aged, if that made any sense. His clothes were old and frayed, his hair sky blue and near covering his back. A rapier lay by his hip but his hands were neutral against his side.

"Who are you?" Chrom noticed that the man was surrounded by the Shepherds, each one with his weapon raised to defend their Exalt.

"I am no one significant to your cause and your fight, King Chrom."

"Yet you speak to us as a friend. Were you the one responsible for this?" The man simply nodded and opened his arms.

"I am, but I was merely the tool, not the law. If you may, I'd like to bring six of you across for a few moments."

"Shepherds... Stand down," Robin ordered calmly, his voice surprisingly steady. At once, the weapons were lowered and the man nodded.

"Chrom, Olivia, Lissa, Lon'qu, Cordelia and... Robin."

"What could this be?" Cordelia asked, following her husband even as he stood by Chrom's side. The man opened up a portal and through it, Robin could see a land with green grass not too different from Ylisse through the wavy energies beyond. Looking to Chrom, he shrugged.

"I got your back," Robin assured.

"Just like old times..."

"We're already dead," Robin joked. "What's the worst that could happen?" With that, he stepped through, his feet the first to bridge the void into the other world.

* * *

"D-dad..." Inigo whispered, seeing Chrom and Olivia pass through the portal.

"What sort of place is this? Are we in an outrealm?" The original Chrom asked, whistling in astonishment as he examined his surroundings. Olivia fawned over the lakes and the rivers in sheer awe.

"It's quite beautiful..."

"Mom!"

They both turned around to see a young man, not much younger than them with hazel eyes and chestnut hair, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who are-"

"My apologies, milord, milady," Inigo said, barley hiding his grin. "My name is Inigo Lowell, son to Chrom and Olivia Lowell, prince of Ylisse!"

"Inigo!?" Chrom yelled, gripping Olivia's hand tighter. "It _has_ been twenty years... But why is your hair brown? And where'd your mark go?"

"I apologize father... I had to hide it for this mission. But if our wishes surely came true... Ylisse is finally at peace! I finally... Got to lay you to rest. Why are you here?"

* * *

"Father! Mother!" Owain choked on his own spit as he ran towards Lissa, holding her in his arms even as he stood a good head above her. Lon'qu almost reached for his blade, but putting two and two together, instead attacked with his arms.

"Ylisse is at peace, my son... And so are we. It is surely a blessing of fate that we get to see you one last time before our eternal slumber..."

"Yes... This is everything I've dreamed of! I've seen your face a thousand times by now... But the face of my original parents... I no longer have to live in guilt." Lissa smiled as she wrapped Owain in her tiny frame.

"You have nothing to be guilty of, my son. Everything is right once more... But why are we here?"

* * *

"I remember your face, friend," Grima said to Robin, extending his hand to his doppelganger. "Thank you for killing me." Robin shook it hesitantly.

"You- You're the one? The one that followed Lucina through the other world? The one I killed 17 years ago?" Grima laughed it off and looked at his killer in the eyes.

"A clean beheading... Robin felt no pain. And to see you alive as well, it is just as relieving as my own catharsis. And I can only assume this..." He looked at Severa. "Is the beautiful young girl whose father deserves to rot in hell for what he's done to her..." Severa teared up instantly as she held Grima in her arms, sobbing into his coat.

"Father... You deserve every second we could've had." Robin felt some strange feeling when Severa called Grima that, but it was the truth. He never fathered this Severa... But...

"I'm sure a man such as Robin here pulled a much better job than I could've," Grima stuttered, at a loss for words at his daughter in his arms. Cordelia's presence was not ignored, and Severa ran over to her.

"S-sev! Oh... Severa," Cordelia sniffled, holding the red-haired girl in her tight arms as she looked on her. "You've grown so much... You're so beautiful..."

"I get it from you, Mom... I'm so sorry! I left you on a sour note after we fought..."

"I should have never left in the first place, my daughter..."

Grima looked at the two women behind him and turned back to Robin.

"So... After you freed me from my hell... What have you been up to?"

"My soul went into oblivion," Robin remarked casually. "I just came back and now Naga's in danger, and I'm Grima." Grima immediately grimaced at the name and held Robin's arm.

"You. Are. Never. That monster. Please, if not for my sake, then Severa's. Do not bear that devil's name for your cause."

"But... His power is in my blood now..." Grima nodded slowly but pointed at his face.

"I sense it, the power to end a world, yet the heart of a father who wants to make the world at peace... Do not let it corrupt you, or change you. You have to control it. The moment the inverse occurs... You better pray Severa can slice your head off as cleanly as you did me."

"It will never have to happen," Robin promised.

"Are Morgan and Marc-"

"The'y're safe. They're with me and Cordy in Ylisstol." Grima sighed in relief as he looked at his wife.

"I'm looking forward to my rest... But I cannot thank you enough for fathering my children in my stead. Actually... They're your children more than mine."

"They had to come from somewhere," Robin reasoned, forcing a smile for Grima.

"So it seems... But they have you to thank. Not only freeing their birth father, but raising them so well. I thank you, Robin."

"You are truly dead?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer.

"This body yearns for its rest, friend. I fear our time is already closing."

"It is," Anankos said sadly. "I was surprised to see your souls take form this far after your deaths." Chrom laughed as he held Grima's shoulder with his hand, ruffling his hair with the other.

"Someone had to make sure our tactician didn't stay behind. Besides, if we knew these eyes would see some of our children again, that makes it worth it!"

"And now," Grima said at last, "I think it's time for us to close them at last."

"Thank you, all of you," Olivia laughed, for freeing us and putting our bodies to rest." Inigo nodded sadly and smiled a faint smile. Watching his mother and father exit through the portal, he couldn't help but add a few tears to it.

"Have a safe journey, Owain, and the rest of you too!" Lissa giggled, dragging a smiling Lon'qu through the portal. Owain nodded and clenched his fists tighter, eyes burning with tears and determination.

"Even if we're finally done with our journey... Know that we'll always watch over you, Severa. Robin..." Cordelia dragged her husband through the portal but he let go, insisting she go without him.

"Wait for me, I'll make it quick," Grima promised, letting go of Cordelia and turning back to Robin and Severa.

"Severa... Listen to your father, alright?" He stuttered over his own words, and forced a smile. "He loves you more than I ever could..."

"Father... You loved me with everything you had, nonetheless."

"I... I suppose I did," Grima laughed, waving as he stepped through the portal, a happy sigh leaving his ethereal body as the gate behind him closed.

As soon as Grima disappeared, Severa collapsed into Robin's arms, sobbing all the while.

"I finally... They're finally at peace," Severa whimpered, relieved at last.

"Now nothing can weigh my soul down," Owain grinned, eyes red but beaming from his encounter with truth.

"I finally made them proud," Inigo laughed, blushing and smirking at himself and Owain.

Hinoka looked at the trio in awe, wondering what adventure they must have went through to undergo this torrent of emotion that even she could feel. Would she even feel a fraction of this joy when Kamui was safe in her arms?

One hundred out of one hundred was still a fraction, Hinoka reminded herself, smiling at the thought. Anankos joined her in spectating the former Shepherds as he cleaned his rapier blade nonchalantly.

"I'm impressed at their valiance," he said offhandedly.

"Many humans would do the same given their circumstances."

"Not many would have lived through it all," Anankos corrected, knowing full well the destruction Grima wrought upon Ylisse.

"They deserved every last bit of what you gave them," Hinoka assured, placing a hand on the dragon's shoulder.

* * *

 _"Heh."_

* * *

Hinoka and Anankos turned eyeing a figure, quite young in stature and in frame, but whose hair bore a striking shade of similarity to Anankos'. Draped in shadows of her own hood, the only thing visible on her face was her glowing gold and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Anankos asked, "Your scent... It's..."

"Don't bother sniffing me, offshoot. I am Lilith. Anankos' daughter. And judging by your party..."

Robin drew Sever as the children echoed his motion, spacing out as more and more specters of Touma appeared around them.

"...You deserve every last bit of what I'm about to give you."


End file.
